The Big Adventure
by Jetpack152
Summary: Set 26 years after Ash's journey. A young 13 year old boy named Clay begins his journey in Fargo town. Clay is ready for his big adventure. please read and send me a review, and tell me what you think?
1. Introduction

The Big Adventure

written by Jetpack52

I just want to the let readers know, this a prologue. chapter 1 will begin next.

Prologue

Set 26 years after Ash's Journey. here I will explain about Ash and what his friends are doing now these days.

Ash Ketchum now 36 years old, lives in Pallet Town. Ash ended his journey at the age of 25. Ash is also now married to May (which he met her in Hoenn when they were very young) they also have two kids. but I will explain later on in the story. and for Pikachu, his current where abouts are unknown.

May Ketchum now 34 years old, lives in Pallet town with her happy husband Ash. May and Ash went there seprate paths when they were young, but May got back with Ash and decided to get married. they both have 2 kids of there own, and May also became one of greatest cordinators.

Brock, now 40 years old, lives in Pallet town. he is now married to Misty. Brock also became one of worlds best pokemon breeders.

Misty, now 38 years old, lives in Pallet town with her husband Brock. Misty became a great water pokemon trainer. Misty also had her own Indoor pool stadium, which she shares with her husband Brock. Brock and Misty also had one kid of there own.

Max, now 30 years old. was on a pokemon journey to become one greatest pokemon trainers. he started his journey when he became 10 years old. nobody was really sure where Max was at now. May only knows that her little bro is still traveling.

Gary Oak, now 36 years old, became the new professor of Pallet town. Gary became the professor 8 years ago, shortly after the great professor Samuel Oak passed away. Gary Oak is now a famous professor, just like his grandpa.

Dawn, now 32 years old, lives happy in the town where she grew up in the Sinoh region, like May, Dawn also became one of greatest pokemon cordinators that has ever lived.

Tracy Sketchit, now 37 years old, became a professor. Tracy became the professor in a town called Fargo town. Tracy learned everything he knew from the late professor Samuel Oak when was in Pallet town. Tracy has been the professor of Fargo town for 7 years now. Fargo town is in a region called Retco. The Retco region is just east of the Kanto region. (I will explain more about fargo town and the Retco region in the next chapter, by the way, don't ask me where I got the name Retco)

As for Team Rocket, Giovanni who was the team Rocket leader, is now in prison for life. after many years of getting away with crimes he and his team were doing. Officer Jenny arrested Giovanni, after finding out about the information from 3 former team Rocket members. Team Rocket became no more 12 years ago.

As For Jessie, James, and Meowth. all 3 of them quit team Rocket and gave up there life for crime. Jessie, James, and Meowth told officer Jenny about team Rocket. they also soon found out, that there former leader did not care about them at all, which made them quit team. Jessie now 45 years old, and James now 44 years old got married and had a kid of there own. Jessie, James, and Meowth now live in Pallet town, which they run a restaunt which became a big hit.

End of chapter. so what do you think so far? next chapter will begin with a 13 year old boy named Clay, who is getting ready to start his journey in Fargo town. please send a review.


	2. Clay's first pokemon

The Big adventure

Chapter 1: Clay's first pokemon

I'm going to explain a little bit about the Retco Reigon. (Retco region is different from the 4 other pokemon reigons, Retco has a bit of mix of different pokemon from the other 4, the pokemon in this region come from all 4 reigions. Retco reigon starting pokemon are, Turtwig, Charmander, and Mudkip.)

I'm going to explain about 2 characters in this chapter. Jared Graper a 13 year old who is Clay's rival. Jared has short spikey dark brown hair. Jared also wears long a black sleeved shirt with yellow pants and black shoes. Clay Lofton a 13 year old boy, wears a white shirt with a green vest over it and wears blue jeans with black shoes. Clay has dark red wavy hair.

In Fargo town, Clay Lofton was having dinner with his father, and talking about his journey tomorrow.

Sean: so son, are you ready for your journey tomorrow Clay?

Clay: yup, I can't wait to get started tomorrow.

Sean: so do you know which pokemon you want?

Clay: I don't know yet dad, I'm thinking about getting Charmander or turtwig.

Sean: when I started my journey when I was younger, I got a Bulbasaur.

Clay: thats cool, but its a Ivysaur now.

Sean: yup, I almost forgot son. don't forget to meet Professor Sketchit at the lab at 10 in the morning.

Clay: ok dad, well I'm going to bed, I will see ya in the morning.

Sean: ok, good night son.

Clay got out of the table and went up to his room and went to bed. that night Clay had a hard time sleeping. he could not decide which pokemon he wanted, he was thinking about charmander, turtwig, and mudkip.

Clay: I wonder which pokemon I will get tomorrow. I really want a charmander.

Clay soon fell a sleep. The next morning Clay just woke up, he looked at his alarm clock and it read 11:00 am.

Clay: oh crap! I'm late!

Clay quickly got dressed up, got out of the house, and ran to professor Sketchit's lab.

Outside Professor Sketchit's lab, Professor Sketchit was getting ready to say goodbye to one of the new trainers.

Jared: thanks for the pokemon Professor Sketchit.

professor sketchit: your welcome, good luck on your journey, and catch lots of pokemon.

Jared: I will.

Jared was just getting ready to go, until Clay bumped into him who was in a hurry.

Jared: hey!, watch where you going.

Clay: I'm sorry.

Jared: well look who finally showed, its Clay. better late than never.

Clay: I know I'm late, thats I why I ran here. (Clay looked at Jared, and saw he had a pokeball in his hand.)

Clay: Jared, what pokemon did you get?

Jared: If you would of shown up on time, you would of seen what pokemon I got.

Clay: thats not fair!

Jared: too bad Clay, you snooze you lose.

Clay: wait til I my get pokemon.

Jared: I'm afraid your too late, I got the last pokemon, better luck next time.

Clay: what?, you got the last one! ( Clay who was shocked)

Jared: look I don't have time to chat all day, so I will see ya later.

Jared soon walked off to start his journey. at the lab Clay was talking to professor Sketchit.

Clay: is it true, that Charmander, Turtwig, and Mudkip are gone?

professor Sketchit: I'm afraid so, Jared and 2 other trainers took all the starting pokemon.

Clay: you don't have any pokemon left?

professor Sketchit: I do have 1 more pokemon left.

Clay: professor I will take it, I need one if I'm going to compete in the Retco cup.

Professor Sketchit pulled out a pokeball out of his pocket.

Sketchit: Clay, I should warn you, there is a problem with this pokemon.

Clay: please professor I need a pokemon.

Sketchit: ok.

Professor sketchit released the pokeball, and out came a Buizel.

Clay: wow its a Buizel!

Buizel: Buizel. (Buizel looked up from the ground, and saw his new trainer Clay. Buizel looked a little nervous about its a new trainer)

Clay: so professor, what's the problem with the pokemon?

Sketchit: its a little shy, and it has a little bit of attitdude problem.

Clay walked up to Buizel, and picked it up. Clay soon quickly got sprayed by Buizel's watergun.

Clay: didn't see that coming.

Sketchit: here's Buizel's pokeball, 6 other pokeballs, and your new pokedex.

Clay: thanks professor.

Outside Professor Sketchit's lab, Clay's dad and some people were waiting for Clay. just then Clay and professor Sketchit just got outside the lab and were greeted by Clay's dad.

Sean: I see you got your first pokemon son.

Clay: yup, this my Buizel.

Clay's father looked at Buizel, then looked at back at his son.

Sean: so do you like your new pokemon?

Clay: I do, but me and Buizel will work real hard to become a great a team, right Buizel?

Buizel: Buiz! ( Buizel did not bother to look at Clay all, it was still a little nervous about its a new trainer.)

Sean: I thought all pokemon stay in there pokeball?

Clay: oh thats right, Buizel return!

Clay tried to return buizel to its pokeball, but Buizel ended up smacking the pokeball with its a tail, which sent the pokeball flying up into the air, then the pokeball came back down ending up hitting Clay in the head.

Clay: owww!, that hurt!

Buizel: bui bui! (Buizel who was now laughing real hard)

Clay looked at his laughing Buizel.

Clay: thats not funny!

Sketchit: calm down Clay. I just think Buizel just wants to have a little fun with you.

Clay: I guess so.

Sean: son I packed your stuff in your backpack. I put in your bag a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a rope to help you on your journey.

Clay: thanks dad.

Clay's father gave him a yellow backpack for Clay's journey.

Sketchit: well you better get going Clay.

Clay: ok, but which way I should I go professor?

Sketchit: first head north from here, then you will be in Vector forest, after you pass Vector forest, you should be in Vector city.

Clay: thanks professor, but I better get going, lets go Buizel.

Buizel: buizel.

Sean: you take care son, make your father proud.

Clay: I will.

Sketchit: were all right behind you.

Clay and Buizel both waved goodbye to everyone in Fargo town, and soon took off to Vector forest. In Vector forest, Clay and Buizel were having trouble to getting to know each other.

Clay: Buizel whats wrong?

Buizel: bui., (Buizel turned his face the other direction looking towards a tree)

Clay: Buizel I know we just met, but can you please trust me?

Buizel: buizel! ( Buizel did not look at Clay at all, it ignored Clay)

Clay: Buizel I know your nervous about me, but me and you will become buddies. So can you please get back in your pokeball?

Buizel: bui! ( Buizel just nodded its a head)

Clay: I said get back in your ball!

Buizel turned around and faced Clay. Buizel walked up to where Clay was at, then used water gun, and sprayed Clay in the face.

Clay: what was that for!

Buizel started laughing.

Clay: thats it I don't need you!

Buizel: buizel!

Buizel then walked towards the bushes, just then a Geodude came out from the bushes and faced Buizel.

Clay: wow a pokemon!

Clay pulled out his pokedex, and see what it said about Geodude.

Pokedex: Geodude the rock pokemon. proud of there sturdy bodies, they bash against each other in a contest to prove who is harder.

Geodude: geo! (Geodude looked mad at Buizel, and wanted to battle)

Buizel: buie! (Buizel looked nervous)

Clay: come on Buizel, you can take him.

Buizel then just ran passed Clay, and ran somewhere in the woods.

Clay: Buizel what is wrong with you!

Geodude then faced Clay, and it was charging towards Clay.

Clay: oh crap!

Clay was now running from the mad Geodude, Clay ran towards where Buizel ran off too.

Clay kept running in the woods, and saw no sign of buizel anywhere.

Clay: I got to find to Buizel.

Clay kept running from the mad Geodude, just then Clay soon found himself at a dead end near a cliff. Clay stopped running.

Clay: great, now what I'm going to do?

just then, the Geodude caught up to Clay. Geodude was ready to knock Clay off the edge of the Cliff.

Geodude: geo!

Clay: oh no!, this is not good!, Someone HELP ME!

just then Buizel jumped out from the bushes and got right infront of Clay to protect its a trainer and faced Geodude.

Clay: Buizel! I thought you left me, but I'm glad you came.

Buizel: Buizel! (Buizel faced Clay for a second and smiled at Clay, Buizel then faced Geodude)

Clay: so you trust me now?

Buizel: bui! (Buizel just nodded its a head)

Clay: good, now lets get rid of this Geodude. Buizel use your water gun at Geodude!

Buizel: buizel! ( Buizel shot its watergun at Geodude, which made a direct hit on Geodude)

Geodude: Geo! (Geodude was then defeated by Buizel, Geodude ran back in the into vector forest.

Clay: alright Buizel!

Buizel: buizel!

Clay ran towards Buizel and did a high five.

Clay: you did great Buizel, and I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier.

Buizel: bui.. ( Buizel had its face down, and felt bad for spraying watergun at Clay earlier.)

Clay: what wrong Buizel?

Buizel looked up at Clay.

Clay: oh your sorry for spraying me earlier. well thats ok, but we trust each other now right?

Buizel: buizel! ( Buizel then smiled at Clay, Clay and Buizel now both trusted each other.

Clay: well lets get going Buizel.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay and Buizel were both getting ready to go, until a girl in a orange shirt and a black skirt with white shoes showed up. the girl also had long light brown hair.

Lyra: wow you and your Buizel did awsome against that Geodude.

Clay: well we did beat it, by the way whats your name?

Lyra: my name is Lyra.

Clay: my name is clay, and this buizel.

Buizel: buizel.

Lyra: nice to meet you guys, so what brings you here?

Clay: well me and buizel were on are way too Vector city. but we both got lost in the woods.

Lyra: oh I see, well I can take you to Vector city, its not too far from here.

Clay: that would be great.

Buizel: buizel!

Lyra: well lets go.

Clay, Lyra, and Buizel were walking in vector forest for about 20 mins, after walking through the woods. Clay, Lyra, and Buizel found themselves in Vector city.

End of chapter. so what do you think? and I'm sorry if this chapter was a little long. next chapter will be coming up soon.


	3. Team Lightning appears!

The Big Adventure

Chapter 2: Team Lightning appears!

Clay, Lyra, and Buizel just arrived in Vector city, after walking through Vector woods for about 20 mins. (Vector was a big city that had a few towers, lots of homes, and some shops) In Vector city park, Clay, Lyra, and Buizel were deciding where to go next.

Clay: So Lyra, where should we go?

Lyra: well, we could go to the pokemon center. you okay with that Clay?

Clay: sure we can go, but can we rest here real quick before we go?

Lyra: ok.

Lyra sat on the bench where Clay and Buizel were sitting.

Lyra: hey Clay, can I ask you something?

Clay: sure go ahead.

Lyra: why is Buizel out of its pokeball?, I thought most pokemon stay in there in Pokeball.

Clay: Buizel does not like being in the pokeball, which is why Buizel likes to be outside with me.

Lyra: oh ok.

Clay: Lyra, why were you in Vector forest when we met?

Lyra: well, I was in the forest looking for pokemon, until I saw you and your Buizel battled the Geodude.

Clay: oh okay, so do you live anywhere around here?

Lyra: nope, I actually come from place called Oakwood city, its not around here, but it is in this region.

Clay: what city is it near?

Lyra: its near a city called Kobalt city.

Clay: so why did you come here?

Lyra: I actually came here to look for rock and fire pokemon, but I have not much luck so far, and I might go for being a cordinator.

Clay: thats cool, do you have any pokemon on you?

Lyra: I have 3 pokemon now.

Clay: can I see them?

Lyra: ok

Lyra pulled out 3 pokeball's and released the 3 pokemon she had. the pokemon were, Voltorb, Houndour, and Aipom.

Lyra: so what do you think?

Clay looked at Votorb, Houndour, and Aipom. Clay pulled out his pokedex and scanned Aipom.

Pokedex: Aipom the monkey pokemon. Its tail is so powerful that it can use to grab a tree branch and hold it self up in the air.

Clay: Lyra is Aipom your first pokemon?

Lyra: yes it is, I have had this Aipom when I started my journey.

Clay: cool, but why do you have no rock pokemon?

Lyra: well I would have if you did not let that Geodude get away!

Clay: that Geodude almost knocked me off the cliff!, until Buizel saved me!

Lyra: oh.., why was it chasing you and Buizel?

Clay: at the time, me and Buizel were lost in the woods. me and Buizel got into a argument, until a geodude appeared right out infront of us and started charging at me?

Lyra: what about Buizel?

Clay: Buizel ran off before me, next thing I saw was Geodude charging at me. I was running in the woods, until I reached a dead end at the cliff. just when I thought it was over for me, Buizel jumped out from the bushes and saved my life.

Lyra: wow, if it wasn't for Buizel, you would not be here now.

Clay: it was a good thing Buizel saved my life in time. your a good buddy Buizel.

Buizel: buiz. (Buizel just smiled at Clay)

Lyra: so is Buizel your only pokemon?

Clay: yeah he is the only I have right now, but I plan on catching more pokemon and becoming a pokemon master.

Lyra: thats cool, but can we go to the pokemon center, its getting dark.

Clay: ok lets go, come on Buizel.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay, Lyra, Buizel were getting ready to leave the park, until they were stopped by officer Jenny.

Jenny: hold it right there you 2.

Lyra: what is it officer?

Clay: whats the problem?

Jenny: I need to ask you a couple of questions?

Lyra: sure go ahead.

Jenny pulled out the wanted wallpaper that showed 2 people, one of them was a woman, while the other one was a guy.

Jenny: have you seen these 2?

Clay and Lyra both looked at the wanted posters, then answered officer Jenny.

Clay: nope.

Lyra: who are these guys?

Jenny: these 2 crooks have been causing trouble, they work for a team called, team Lightning.

Clay: who's team Lightning?

Buizel: buiz. ( Buizel was confused)

Jenny: team Lightning is a gang, that likes steal pokemon from trainers and robs places.

Lyra: wow they sound dangerous.

Jenny: they are. so where are you 2 going?

Clay: were going to the Pokemon center.

Jenny: oh ok, well I will let you go, but watch out for team Lightning.

Lyra and Clay: we will.

Officer Jenny soon left. Clay, Lyra, and Buizel made it to the pokemon center after a 8 min walk. but what Clay and Lyra don't know. they were being watched by 2 people.

Inside the Pokemon center, Clay went up to the front desk, and was greeted by nurse joy. Lyra soon caught up with Clay and Buizel.

Joy: welcome to the pokemon center, how can I help you?

Clay: yes, can you heal my buizel?

Joy: sure.

Lyra: can you heal my pokemon too, please.

Joy: ok, just hand me your pokeballs, and I will take care of the rest.

Clay handed Buizel over to nurse joy, and Lyra handed her 3 pokemon. nurse joy put the 4 pokemon on a machine, within 30 seconds, all the pokemon were all healed. nurse joy gave back Clay's Buizel and Lyra's 3 pokemon.

Clay: thanks nurse joy

Lyra: thank you.

Joy no problem.

Clay: you feel better Buizel?

Buizel: Buizel! ( Buizel looked fully happy and was ready to go)

Clay: cool.

just then 2 people busted the glass door, and faced them selves right infront of Clay, Lyra and nurse joy.

Joy: what do you think your doing?

Clay: who are these guys?

?: prepare for trouble!

?: team Lightning is here!

?: Kelly!

?: Spencer!

Kelly: surender now!

Spencer: Team Lightning is here to strike!

Poliwhirl: poli!

Lyra: this must be team Lightning!

Clay: yeah, the one Officer Jenny told us about.

Kelly and Spencer both were both wearing grey uniforms that had a yellow L on there shirt that looked a little like a lightning bolt. Kelly had blue eyes and long purple hair that went a little pass her shoulders. Kelly also wore a grey shirt with team Lightning logo on it and wore white shorts and was wearing yellow high heel boots. Spencer had short gold hair and has blue eyes. Spencer wore a grey shirt that has the team Lightning logo as well grey pants with white shoes.

Kelly: hand over all of the pokemon you got!

Joy: no way.

Spencer: then you leave us with no choice!

Kelly: go Poliwhirl!

Spencer: go Heracross!

Joy: you 2 got to save the pokemon center!

Clay and Lyra: right!

Clay: go Buizel!

Lyra: go Voltorb!

Voltorb and Buizel vs Poliwhirl and heracross.

Kelly: Poliwhirl use double slap on voltorb!

Poliwhirl double slapped votorb which did some damage.

Lyra: voltorb use spark on poliwhirl!

voltorb's spark made a direct hit on Poliwhirl, which K.O poliwhirl.

Kelly: oh no, Poliwhirl!

Lyra: good job Voltorb!

Spencer: my turn, heracross use night slash on Buizel!

Heracross hit buizel.

Buizel: buiz! ( who was in pain)

Clay: don't give up Buizel, Buizel use sonic boom, then use quick attack.

Buizel hit heracross with sonic boom which did some damage, then Buizel finished heracross with quick attack.

Spencer: oh no, heracross!

Kelly: we might have lost the battle, but were still going to steal the pokemon!

Spencer: lets get them!

Lyra: oh no you don't! voltorb use spark on them!

Voltorb hit Team Lightning with its spark, which got them fried.

Kelly: ouch!

Spencer: lets get out of here!

Kelly: you have not seen the last of us you pesky kids!

Spencer: we will be back!

Kelly and Spencer soon ran off after being defeated. at the Lab with Clay, Lyra, and nurse joy.

Joy: thank you so much for stopping those crooks.

Clay: I'm just glad we helped

Lyra: me too!

Buizel: buizel! (who was smiling.)

Joy: since you saved this place from Team Lightning, you two get to stay the night for free.

Clay: sweet!

Lyra: cool, I almost forgot, Clay your going for gym badges right?

Clay: yeah.

Lyra: well we should go to Eason city for your first gym badge.

Clay: ok will go tomorrow morning.

Joy: if your going to Eason city, u need to pass through Blackberry forest first.

Clay: ok, thanks nurse Joy.

Joy: anytime.

Lyra: well I'm going to bed.

Clay: me too, come on Buizel, lets get some sleep.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay, Lyra, and Buizel went to sleep that night. the next morning Clay, Lyra, and Buizel both waved goodbye to Nurse joy. Clay, Lyra, and Buizel now were heading off to Blackberry forest.

End of chapter 2. so what do you think? don't forget to send a review. and chapter 3 will be coming out soon.


	4. Clay's first catch!

The Big Adventure

Chapter 3: Clay's first catch

Before I begin the story. I would like to give a big shout out too, my first 2 reviewers. SLPikachu and Thedemon117. anyways on with the story.

In Blackberry forest, Clay, Lyra, and Buizel were wandering around the forest for hours not sure where they were going.

Lyra: Clay do you have idea where were going?

Clay: well I have been trying to look for a way out the forest, but not much luck.

Lyra: just great.., were lost!

Clay: its not my fault, you told me to take a left when we got in this forest, and we have been stuck in this forest for 3 hours!

Lyra: What! if you would got a map before we left Vector city, we would not be lost right now!

Buizel: buiz!

Lyra and Clay were now arguing about how they got lost. just then Clay, Lyra, and Buizel both heard shaking in the bushes not far from them.

Clay: what was that?

Lyra: I don't know, but I hope its not a ghost or bug pokemon. ( Lyra was shaking a little bit)

Clay: Lyra whats wrong?

Lyra: 4 years ago when I was 8 years old, Me and my brother both went for a walk in the woods. while me and my brother were in the woods, we got separted somehow, and I ended up being surounded by Wurmple's and Haunter's. I was stuck alone in the forest for about 2 hours, until my brother found me and rescued me. since that day, I have been scared of bug and ghost pokemon.

Clay: I'm sorry to hear that Lyra, but will be okay?

Lyra: what about the pokemon in the bushes?

Clay: then I will catch it.

Lyra: ok.

Clay: Buizel spray your watergun at the bushes.

Buizel: buizel!

Buizel sprayed watergun at the bushes, the pokemon that was shaking in the bushes jumped out right infront of Buizel. the pokemon was a pineco.

Clay: I never seen that pokemon before, lets see what dex says about it.

Clay pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

Pokedex: Pineco the bagworm pokemon. A Pineco hangs from a tree branch and waits for prey. while eating, if it is disturbed by someone by shaking its tree, it falls on the ground and suddenly explodes.

Lyra: oh crap its a bug pokemon!

Clay: thats odd, its say most Pineco explode when they are disturbed. but this Pineco has not exploded.

Lyra: maybe it has not learned it yet, but are you really going to catch it?

Clay: yup, I'm going to catch it. Buizel use quick attack.

Buizel: buiz!

Buizel hit Pineco with its quick attack which did some damage, but Pineco quickly used tackle on Buizel which did some damage.

Buizel: Buizel!

Clay: don't give up buizel, finish it off with sonic boom!

Buizel hit Pineco hard which almost knocked it out, but weak enough to catch.

Clay: go pokeball!

Clay threw its pokeball and Pineco was in the ball. the pokeball kept shaking and shaking until Clay heard a loud click from the pokeball.

Clay: yes! I caught my first pokemon.

Clay walked up to where he threw the pokeball at Pineco and picked it up.

Clay: come on out Pineco!

Clay released the pokeball and out came Pineco, Pineco looked up from the ground and saw its new trainer.

Clay: well Pineco now your part of my team.

Pineco: pineco! (who looked vey happy)

Clay: will make a great team right guys?

Pineco: pine!

Buizel: buiz!

Lyra: Clay watch out a Tailow is coming straight towards you guys!

Clay, Buizel, and Pineco looked up at the sky and saw Tailow coming right at all 3 of them.

Clay: oh crap, Buizel use watergun on tailow.

Buizel fired watergun at tailow, but tailow dodged it.

Clay: dang this Tailow is not easy, Buizel use quick attack!

Buizel hit tailow with quick attack, but tailow striked back with peck which did some damage to buizel.

Clay: ok buizel, finish it off with watergun!

Buizel used watergun on tailow, this time it hit tailow with a direct hit which caused tailow to fall. Clay pulled out another pokeball and threw it at tailow. tailow was now in the pokeball, the ball kept shaking and shaking until he heard a loud click from the pokeball. Clay now caught his second pokemon.

Clay: oh my gosh! I can't believe I caught 2 pokemon in one day!

Lyra: nice job Clay, I see your pokemon are a little tired from the battle, but I have some super potion in my bag that can almost fully heal your pokemon.

Clay: thats good, I will take out Tailow from its pokeball and then we can use the super potion on the rest of my pokemom.

Lyra: ok.

Clay pulled out tailow from its pokeball. Lyra used her super potion and used it on Buizel, Pineco, and tailow. all 3 pokemon were sprayed from the super potion, they felt a little sting at first, but they were almost fully healed.

Clay: you guys feel better?

Pineco: pineco! ( pineco felt better.)

Buizel: buiz. ( buizel just smiled at Clay)

Tailow: tailow! (tailow was smiling)

Clay: great, now how are we going to get out this forest?

Lyra: I got a idea, you can use tailow to help us get out of this forest.

Clay: good idea Lyra. Tailow I need you to find us a way out of this forest, then fly back and lead us out of this forest.

Tailow: tailow!

Tailow soon flew off finding a way out of Blackberry forest, after 10 mins of flying, tailow found a way out of the forest which lead right to Eason city, tailow soon flew back to where was Clay and Lyra where at.

Clay: tailow did you find a way out?

Tailow: tailow! ( just nodded its head.)

Clay: good lets go.

Lyra: hold it Clay, don't forget about Pineco.

Clay: oh thats right, Pineco return.

Pinco was returned back in its pokeball.

Lyra: ok now lets go.

Clay: come on Buizel lets get out of here.

Buizel: buizel!

Clay, Lyra, and Buizel followed tailow. after being in the woods for 30 mins, Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and tailow found themselves out of Blackberry forest. just then Team Lightning appeared right out infront of them.

Lyra: not you guys again!

Clay: crap.

Kelly: prepare for trouble!

Spencer: Team Lightning is here!

Kelly: Kelly!

Spencer: Spencer!

Kelly: surender now!

Spencer: Team lightning is here to strike!

Clay: what do you guys want now!

Kelly: we want your Buizel!

Spencer: it would make a perfect gift for our boss.

Clay: forget it!

Lyra: why don't you clowns get out of here!

Kelly: I guess you leave us with no choice. go Poliwhirl!

Spencer: go Heracross!

Lyra: go Voltorb!

Clay: go Pineco!

now all 4 pokemon were out. Poliwhirl and Heracross vs Pineco and Voltorb.

Kelly: Poliwhirl use doubleslap on Pineco.

Poliwhirl used doubleslap on Pineco, but Pineco used protect. which meant Poliwhirl's attack failed.

Clay: good job Pineco, now use tackle.

Pineco used tackle on Poliwhirl which did some damage, but Poliwhirl striked back with watergun which did some damage, but Pineco finished Poliwhirl with another tackle.

Kelly: oh no Poliwhirl!

Spencer: heracross use night slash on Voltorb.

Heracross used night slash on Voltorb which did some damage.

Lyra: Voltorb use tackle, then use spark.

Voltorb used tackle on Heracross then used spark, which caused Heracross to get K.O.

Spencer: oh no Heracross!

Kelly: lets get them!

Lyra: Voltorb use Spark on them.

Voltorb used spark on Team Lightning which sent them flying somewhere in the sky.

Kelly and Spencer: Looks like Team Lightning gets striked again!

With Clay and Lyra.

Clay: you were awesome Pineco!

Lyra: nice job Voltorb!

Clay and Lyra both did a high five.

Clay: we better get going, its almost dark.

Lyra: yeah, Eason city is not far from here.

Lyra returned Voltorb to its pokeball. Clay returned Pineco and Tailow back to there pokeball's.

Clay Lyra, and Buizel were walking towards Eason city, for Clay's first gym badge.

So what do you think? next chapter will be Clay's first gym battle. don't forget to send a review.


	5. In for a Shock!

The Big adventure

Chapter 4: In for a shock!

In Eason city, Clay, Lyra, and Buizel just arrived in the pokemon center. Inside the pokemon center Clay was over at the video phone getting ready to call someone.

Lyra: Clay who are you going to call?

Clay: I'm calling my dad from Fargo town.

Lyra: I didn't know you were from Fargo town, that also where professor Sketchit lives right?

Clay: yup, I got my Buizel from him, which is my first pokemon.

Lyra: can we meet him?

Clay: you will get to meet him, but I need to call my dad first okay?

Lyra: ok.

Clay soon dialed his father's number, after a couple of rings, the other line picked and the screen showed Clay' father who looked almost like Clay, but a little bit older with some grey hair and had a goatee.

Sean: hi, Clay, its good to hear from you.

Clay: its good to hear from you too dad.

Sean: so son have you caught any new pokemon?

Clay: yes I have, I caught a Pineco, and a tailow.

Sean: thats great son, and how's Buizel?

Clay: me and Buizel are doing great. I will show you Pineco and tailow.

Clay released pineco, and tailow from there pokeball's. Clay showed his Buizel, Pineco, and tailow to his father.

Clay: everyone I want you to meet my dad.

Pineco: pineco!

Tailow: tailow!

Buizel: buiz!

Sean looked at his son's new pokemon, then looked back at Clay.

Sean: it seems like your pokemon really like you.

Clay: they do, by the way dad, how's Ivysaur doing?

Sean: Ivysaur is doing fine, it was a little sad to see you go after you left for your journey.

Clay: is it okay if you bring Ivysaur?

Sean sure, just give me a second.

Sean walked away from the screen for about a minute, then came back with Ivysaur in his hands.

Sean: here he is.

Clay: hey Ivysaur, how are you doing buddy?

Ivysaur: ivy! (Ivysaur was smiling happy to see Clay)

Sean: well Ivysaur is happy to see you, by the way Clay, where are you calling from?

Clay: me and my friend Lyra just made it to Eason city.

Sean: you already made it to Eason city! (Sean who was shocked!)

Clay: yup.

Sean: and it took you 3 days, when your mom was younger she made it there in 8 days. your mom would be so proud of you, if she was still around today.

Clay: yes she would be proud.

Sean: by the way, who is the girl right behind you?

Clay: this is Lyra, who I told you a little about.

Lyra: hi Clay's dad.

Sean: oh hi there, and you can call me Mr. Lofton.

Lyra: ok.

Sean: son I got to go, I'm right now in the middle of cooking. but it was good to hear from you, you two take care.

Clay: bye dad, bye Ivysaur.

Lyra: by Mr. Lofton.

Sean: good bye kids

Ivysaur: ivysaur! (Ivysaur waved one of its vines, to say good bye to Clay and Lyra.)

Clay soon got off the phone and got off the seat then faced Lyra.

Lyra: I got something to ask you Clay, what happened to your mom?

Clay: my mom passed away 4 years ago in a car accident and got killed by a drunk driver, when I was 9 years old.

Lyra: oh.., I'm sorry I brought it up.

Clay: its okay, I don't like to talk about my mom very much, but I do I miss her a lot, me and my older sister were really sad when she passed away.

Lyra: I understand, but lets go get some sleep, and get ready for your gym battle tomorrow.

Clay: I almost forgot, who is the gym leader?

Lyra: the gym leader is a guy named Peter, who uses Eletric pokemon.

Clay: ok, well we better get some sleep, I will worry about the gym leader tomorrow.

Lyra: ok.

Clay: come on buizel, lets get some sleep.

Buizel: buizel!

Clay returned Pineco and Tailow to there pokeball's. Clay, Lyra, and Buizel soon went to there room, and went to sleep. The next morning Clay, Lyra, and Buizel got up from bed and got dressed, Clay then walked up to the desk and nurse joy healed all of Clay's and Lyra's pokemon. Clay, Lyra, and Buizel soon took off and now were heading towards the Eason city gym. after a 10 min walk. Clay, Lyra, and Buizel were standing right outside the gym.

Clay read the sign that was right out infront of the gym.

Clay: well here we are.

Lyra: are you ready for your battle Clay?

Clay: yup, are you ready Buizel?

Buizel: buizel! ( who looked very excited to challange the gym leader)

Clay: well lets go.

?: hold it right there, your not ready to face Peter yet.

Lyra: who are you?

Buizel: buiz. ( buizel was confused)

A 15 year old boy who had hazel eyes and has blue hair, he also wore a long sleeved teal shirt on with white pants, also had red hiking boots on, he also had a white back pack. the person also looked like a strong guy, but that not strong.

Erwin: my name is Erwin, do any of your pokemon know rapid spin?

Clay: no.

Lyra: why does any of Clay's pokemon need to learn rapid spin?

Erwin: if any of your pokemon do not know rapid spin, you will have a hard time beating Peter.

Clay: can you teach one my pokemon to learn rapid spin?

Erwin: sure I can do that.

Lyra: have you ever faced the gym leader before Erwin?

Erwin: no, but my cousin has, 3 months ago my cousin challenged the gym leader. but he lost on his first try, my cousin worked really hard to get stronger, then one day 1 of my cousin's pokemon learned rapid spin, while I watched him and learned from him, the next day my cousin faced the gym leader and won by using rapid spin.

Lyra: wow, thats great.

Clay: so will you teach my pokemon to learn rapid spin?

Erwin: of course, just follow me.

Clay, Lyra, and Buizel followed Erwin which lead them to a open field not far from the gym, at the field Clay and Erwin were getting to train.

Erwin: by the way, what are you guys names?

Lyra: my name is Lyra.

Clay: my name is Clay.

Erwin: ok cool, now on to training. Clay do you have any other pokemon than your Buizel?

Clay: I have a tailow and a Pineco.

Erwin: then Pineco will be perfect to learn rapid spin. can you bring out pineco?

Clay: sure, Pineco come on out!

Clay threw pineco's ball and out came pineco.

Pineco: pineco!

Clay: Erwin. what pokemon will you pick?

Erwin: I will show you, come on out Wartortle! Erwin threw his pokeball and out came Wartortle.

Wartortle: wartortle!

Clay: what's that?

Clay pulled out his pokedex, and scanned Wartortle.

Pokedex: Wartortle the turtle pokemon. It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintail its balance while swiming.

Clay: nice Watortle Erwin.

Erwin: thanks, now lets get started. Wartortle use rapid spin.

Wartortle: wartortle! ( wartortle used rapid spin, it was spining round and round almost like a twister, then wartortle stopped.)

Erwin: good job Wartortle. okay Clay lets see what your Pineco can do?

Clay: right, Pineco try to use rapid spin!

Pineco: pineco!

Pineco started to use rapid spin, everything was going good at first, until Pineco lost control of its spining, and was heading straight towards Wartortle.

Erwin: oh crap! Wartortle use your watergun to stop pineco spining!

Wartortle: wartortle! ( wartortle used watergun on Pineco, pineco got sprayed by the watergun and stopped spining.

Pineco: pineco.. (pinco was now a little dizzy)

Erwin: your pineco did good, but it still needs to keep control of its balance while spining.

Clay: then lets keep training!

Clay's Pineco kept learning how to control its rapid spin, after 30 mins of training, Pineco finally got the hang of rapid spin.

Erwin: thats enough, you and your pineco are ready for Peter, your pineco did a good job.

Clay: thank you Erwin.

Erwin: no problem, Wartortle return!

Erwin returned Wartortle to its pokeball. Lyra and Buizel walked to where Clay and Erwin were at.

Lyra: you and your pineco did great Clay.

Buize: buizel! (buizel gave a thumbs up to Pineco and Clay)

Erwin: lets go back to the gym, and you get your first gym badge Clay!

Clay: ok, before we go, is Wartortle the only pokemon you have?

Erwin: no, I have 2 other pokemon other than Wartortle. I have a jumpluff and a machop, but I will show you later.

Lyra: come on Clay, lets go get that badge.

Clay: ok guys lets go.

Clay,Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel left the open field, and soon found them selves inside the Eason city gym, and were greeted by the gym leader Peter.

Peter: welcome to the Eason city gym, which one you guys will challenge me for the spark badge?

Clay: I will sir.

Peter: okay follow me to the battle field, as for you two, (Peter who was pointing to Lyra and Erwin) you will have to sit on the bench watching the battle.

Lyra: okay.

Erwin: yes sir!

Peter the gym leader, was a guy who was bald and wore a pair of yellow glasses, he wore a white tank top with black pants with green hiking boots. Peter almost looked like a soldier, but was about 30 years older than Clay. At the battle field Clay stood on one side of the field, while Peter was on the other side. Lyra, and Erwin were watching the battle from the bench.

Pokemon official: this will be a 2 on 2 match. Clay from Fargo town will challange the gym leader Peter, only the challanger can switch pokemon. let the match begin!

Clay: go Buizel!

Buizel: buizel!

Peter: go minun! (Peter threw his pokeball and out came minun.)

Minun: minun!

Clay: buizel use quick attack.

Buizel used quick attack on Minun, minun took some damage, but its still in the game.

Peter: minun use spark on Buizel!

minun hit buizel with spark which did a lot of damage to buizel, but buizel was still in it, but is close to being knocked out.

Buizel: buiz! (who was in pain)

Clay: don't give up Buizel!

over at the bench with Lyra, and Erwin.

Lyra: oh no, if buizel get hit again with another spark, he's done.

Erwin: Clay needs to think of something fast if he's going to get the spark badge. back to to the battle field.

Peter: ok minun lets finish this! minun use spark one more time on buizel.

Clay: oh no you don't, Buizel dodge the spark, then use quick attack then use sonic boom on minun!

Buizel: buiz!

Buizel dodged minun's spark then used quick attack followed by sonic boom which knocked out minun.

minun: minun.. (minun who got knocked out)

Peter: oh no! Minun!

Pokemon official: buizel wins.

Clay: alright buizel!

Buizel: buizel! (who smiled)

Peter: return minun,(minun was returned to its pokeball) not bad kid, but lets see you handle this pokemon, go jolteon!

Peter threw its pokeball and out came Jolteon.

Jolteon: jolt! jolt!

Clay: buizel use watergun on jolteon!

Peter: jolteon dodge it, then use thundershock!

Buizel tried to hit buizel with watergun, but it missed, Jolteon used thundershock on buizel which knocked buizel out.

buizel: buiz! (who got knocked out!)

Clay: oh no buizel!

Pokemon official: buizel can no longer battle, jolteon wins!

Clay ran up to Buizel and picked him up.

Clay: you did a good job buizel, take a nice long rest.

Buizel: buiz..(buizel who was still weak from the battle, looked at Clay)

Clay gave Buizel to Lyra to keep it safe from the battle, then got back in the battle field.

Clay: okay, come on out Pineco!

Clay threw his pokeball and out came pineco.

Pineco: pineco!

Peter: jolteon use tackle on pineco!

Clay: pineco quick use protect, then use tackle!

Jolteon went to tackle pineco, but pineco used protect which meant jolteon's attack failed, pineco soon tackled jolteon which did some damage.

Peter: don't give up jolteon! use pin missile!

Clay: use protect again.

pineco tried to use protect, but it was too late, pineco got hit by pin missile which did some damage!

Pineco: pineco! (who was in pain!)

Clay: don't give up pineco, finish this with Rapid spin!

Pineco used rapid spin, and kept spining until jolteon got hit with a direct hit that knocked jolteon out!

Peter: oh no Jolteon!

Pokemon official: jolteon can no longer battle, pineco wins, the victory goes to Clay!

Clay: alright I won! good job pineco!

Pineco: pineco! (who was smiling!)

Peter: jolteon return!

Peter returned jolteon to its pokeball, then walked up to Clay.

Peter: Clay that was a awesome match, you fought hard and you won! here's your spark badge.

Peter handed Clay the spark badge which looked almost like a lightning bolt.

Clay: thank you.

Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel walked up to Clay and Peter.

Lyra: good job Clay.

Erwin: that was a awsome match Clay, you and Pineco did great!

Buizel: buizel! ( who gave Clay a thumbs up!)

Clay: thanks guys, I almost forgot, Erwin how about you come along with me and Lyra?

Erwin: sure I would be happy to come!

Lyra: cool.

Clay: excuse me Peter, where's the next gym from here?

Peter: if you head east from here and get pass Milky cave, you will be in a city called Kobalt city where the next gym leader is at.

Clay: ok thanks Peter. come on guys lets go.

Lyra: ok.

Erwin: lets go!

Buizel: buizel!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel went to pokemon center to get all of there pokemon healed, then they went to pokemart to get some supplies, food, and a map. they soon were on Milky trail which will lead them to Milky cave.

On Milky trail, Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel were talking about something.

Clay: so Erwin, what do you want to be?

Erwin: I want to become the greatest pokemon chef, and learn everything I can about pokemon.

Lyra: so are you a good cook?

Erwin: yup, when it comes to cooking nobody beats me!

Lyra: we should try some of your food.

Clay: me too, I'm getting a little hungry.

Erwin: will eat soon.

just then Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel who heard a scream.

Clay: what was that?

Lyra: sounds like somebody is in trouble!

Erwin: it came from that direction, come on lets go help them!

Lyra and Clay: right!

Buizel: buizel!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel ran towards where the scream was coming from, after 5 mins of running they found a girl who was in trouble being attacked by spearow.

Lily: someone help me!

Lyra: go houndour come on out!

Lyra released houndour from its pokeball and then came out.

Houndour: roar!

Lyra: houndour use flamethrower to scare spearow out of here.

Houndour used its flamethrower to scare all the spearow away, some got burned from the attack. soon all the spearow flew off.

Lily: thank you for saving me, but who are you guys?

Clay: my name is Clay, and this buizel.

Buizel: buizel! ( buizel waved at Lily)

Erwin: my name is Erwin.

Lyra: my name is Lyra, and you can thank houndour!

Lily: thanks houndour, and my name is Lily.

Houndour: roar! ( houndour just smiled)

Erwin: I know we just met, but let me make some lunch and you can tell us about what happened?

Lily: ok, lets eat first!

Lyra: yeah lets try some of your food Erwin!

Clay: I can't wait to try this.

Somewhere in Eason city, Kelly and Spencer from Team Lightning were in a dark room with a screen tv, who was talking to there boss.

Walter: Kelly, Spencer, have you stolen any pokemon yet?

Kelly: not yet sir!

Walter: what is wrong with you clowns! its not that hard to steal pokemon.

Spencer: but Walter sir, were working on catching the chump's Buizel!

Walter: I'm tired of you 2 failing I'm sending you another person to join you. so don't screw up! and wait for the person to come to you before you leave!

Kelly and Spencer: yes sir!

The screen soon shut off.

Kelly: I wonder who this new person that is joining us?

Spencer: I don't know, guess will find out.

just then, the door opened and it showed a pokemon not a person. the pokemon was a mankey, but a talking mankey!

Mankey: why hello there!

Kelly: A talking mankey!

Spencer: holy crap it talks!

Mankey: Walter your boss sent me to join you 2.

Kelly: well now that we all know each other, lets go after the chumps!

Spencer: lets go!

Mankey: lead the way!

Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey soon left Eason city to find Clay and the gang.

So what do you think so far? don't forget to send a review. by the I would like to thank the demon117 for letting me use Lily in my story.

Lyra: do you think Erwin will be in the demon117's next chapter?

Clay: I hope so.

Erwin: me too, I want to be in his story.

Jetpack: I will ask the the demon117 if you can be in it Erwin, and Lily thank you for being in my story.

Lily: your welcome!

Jetpack: peace out everyone, and catch my next chapter.


	6. Story update, Not chapter 5!

The Big Adventure.

This is not a chapter, but a story update.

I made a mistake when I wrote the intoduction. most of the characters will be 2 years younger than what they are now, except Clay who is still 13, Lyra who is still 12, and Erwin who is still 15. those 3 will stay the same age.

I also said Ash and May got married. well thats wrong. Ash and Misty are both married and will 2 kids named Tyson and Lily.

As for May, May did live in Pallet town. but to Fargo town to meet someone. (this will be explained later in the story)

As for Brock, Brock will be single and have a kid from a previous relationship.

Everybody else's Bio will remain the same.

Ash now 34, not 36 (changed)

May now 32, not 34 (changed)

Misty now 36, not 38 (changed)

Brock now 38, not 40 (changed)

Max now 28, not 30 (Max's Bio the same, age changed)

Gary now 34, not 36 (Gary's Bio the same, age changed)

Tracy now 35, not 37 ( Tracy's bio the same, age changed)

Dawn now 30, not 32 (Dawn's bio the same, age changed)

well thats all and I'm sorry about the mistake. this not chapter 5, but a update, chapter 5 will be coming up soon.

Erwin: I thought this was a chapter?

Jetpack: its not!

Lyra: so how soon will you get chapter 5 up?

Jetpack: I'm working on it.

Lyra: ok, Jetpack is working on chapter 5 now, also Jetpack would like to TD117 for putting Lily in his last chapter.

Lily: I will also be in the next chapter too, so look out for out for chapter 5, and peace out!


	7. Clay meets Tyson

The Big Adenture

Chapter 5: Clay meets Tyson

Lyra: we got a suprising chapter for you guys!

Lily: and there will a battle.

Jetpack: Lily don't spoil the suprise!

Lily: sorry.

Erwin: anyways, Jetpack would like to point out that he does not own the pokemon characters, except me, Clay and the gang. but here's chapter 5.

In the forest not far from Milky trail, Clay, Lily, and the rest of the gang were just about done eating as Clay's, Lyra's, and Erwin's pokemon were all out of there pokeball's enjoying lunch.

Lily: man Erwin, you make some good subs!

Erwin: thank you Lily.

Lyra: so Lily why are you in forest by yourself?

Lily: well I was with my brother Tyson. you see me and Tyson came here from Milky cave thats not far from Kobalt city. we just got out of Milky cave until a puff of white smoke came out of nowhere, then me and brother got separted.

Clay: what about the Spearow that were attacking you?

Lily: after I was separted from my brother, I kept looking for him until a swarm spearow came and attacked me. then you guy's showed up, and Lyra used her houndour to scrare the spearow away.

Clay: when was the last time you saw your brother?

Lily: about 40 mins ago, but I'm worried that we won't find him (Lily who was getting ready to cry)

Lyra walked up to where Lily was at, and put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lyra: don't worry Lily will find your brother.

Erwin: you can count on us!

Clay: we won't stop til we find him, right guys? ( Clay who looked at all of the pokemon)

all the pokemon cheered, mean while about 70 feet away from where the group was at. Team Lightning was getting ready to plan there move.

Kelly: look at all of the Pokemon they have! (who was looking at Clay's, Lyra's, and Erwin's pokemon)

Spencer: If we catch all of the pokemon, the boss will be so proud of us!

Mankey: so what's the plan guy's?

Kelly: first we throw a couple of smoke bombs's at the group, then we catch the pokemon with the net and run.

Spencer: sounds good to me!

Mankey: lets get them!

with Clay, and the gang. they just finished eating lunch. just then 2 balls came out nowhere and out came white smoke from both of them.

Clay: what's going here?

Lyra: who's there!

Kelly and co: ha ha ha!

Kelly: from across the stars we come.

Spencer: to destroy all who sees us and runs

"Kelly"

"Spencer"

"oo-oo Mankey here!"

Kelly: "team Lightning shocking the world"

Spencer: " so surrender now, or your in for a fight!"

Clay: not you guys again!

Buizel: buiz! (buizel did not look happy to see team lightning)

Erwin: Lyra who are these guys?

Lyra: there called Team lightning. they are a bunch of crooks that like to steal people's pokemon.

Erwin: oh thats not good, well there not stealing my pokemon!

Lily: we need to stop them!

Kelly: hey chump, why don't you hand over your pokemon!

Mankey: do what the lady says!

Clay: never!, and when did you guys get a talking mankey!

Spencer: this guy joined are group, so hand over the pokemon?

Lyra: no way!

Spencer: then you leave us with no choice!, Kelly pull out the net and grab the pokemon!

Kelly pulled out a net a caught some pokemon, she got Clay's Pineco, Lyra's houndour, and Erwin's jumpluff.

Clay: oh no Pineco!

Lyra: houndour!

Erwin: jumpluff!

Lily: give them back!

Kelly: no way!

Spencer: what a catch!

Mankey: nice job Kelly.

Lyra: ok thats it, you pushed the line! go aipom and go voltorb!

Voltorb: volt!

Aipom: aipom!

Lyra: okay, Aipom use swift to cut the net open. then Voltorb you use spark on team lightning!

Aipom used swift to cut the net open. Pineco, houndour, and jumpluff got out of the net and ran towards where Clay and the other's were at. Voltorb used spark on team lightning which caused a big boom and sent team lightning high into sky somwhere.

Kelly: we were so close to catching there pokemon!

Spencer: the boss is not going to be happy with us!

Mankey: you can say that again!

Kelly and co: looks like team Lightning gets striked again! (who were blasting off somewhere in the sky)

with Clay and the gang.

Clay: I'm glad your okay Pineco!

Lyra: I'm glad you two are safe. ( who was talking to her houndour and Aipom)

Erwin: I'm glad your safe jumpluff!

Lily: I'm just glad were all safe.

?: Lily there you are! I have been looking for you!

Lily: Tyson! your here! (tyson who was walking towards Clay and the group.)

Tyson a 13 year old boy who wore a white shirt with a red jacket over it, also had blue jean with a belt that had some pokeball's and was wearing red shoes. Tyson also had a Pikachu that was on his shoulder.

Lily: I'm glad you found me brother.

Tyson: where did you go, and who are these guy's with you?

Lily: oh there my friends, they saved me from some spearow.

Clay: my name is Clay, and this is my buddy buizel.

Buizel: buizel. (buizel waved at Tyson and his Pikachu)

Lyra: my name is Lyra.

Erwin: and I'm Erwin.

Tyson: my name is Tyson Ketchum, and this is my pikachu.

Pikachu: pika. (pikachu waved at Clay and the others)

Tyson: nice to meet you, and thank you for saving my little sister. by the way where are you guys heading too?

Lyra: were heading to Milky cave to get to Kobalt city for Clay's second badge.

Tyson: cool, me and Lily got of milky cave, until we got separted.

Erwin: were getting to head over there now.

Tyson: you guys can come with me and Lily, besides we need to get back towards Kobalt city.

Lily: oh thats right, we need to get going.

Clay: well lets go.

Lyra; were off too Kobalt city.

Clay, Lyra, and Erwin all returned there pokemon back to there pokeball's, except Buizel. Clay and the group soon took off to milky cave. after a 20 min walk, Clay and the group found themselves inside milky cave.

Clay: its so dark in here!

Lyra: I can't even see anything?

Erwin: anybody got candle that we can light?

Tyson: I got something better, come on out charmander!

Tyson threw his pokeball out and out came charmander.

Charmander: char!

Lily: good idea bro!

Tyson: charmander we need your help, help us find a way out of the cave.

Charmander: char!

Clay: well at least we can see now, thanks to charmander' tail that has a flame on it.

Tyson: come on guys lets get out of here.

Lyra and Erwin: right!

Charmander kept walking around in the cave for about 10 mins with Clay and the group following him. Charmander then stoped and saw a pokemon infront of them.

Tyson: charmander what's wrong?

Charmander: char char! (charmander pointed to Clay and the group there was a pokemon infront of them)

Tyson saw the pokemon that charmander was pointing too, and it was a cubone.

Tyson: its a cubone.

Clay: oh cool, I always wanted one.

Lyra: it does not look nice.

Clay: I'm going to catch it, come on Buizel lets get him!

Buizel: buizel!

Clay: Buizel use watergun on cubone!

Buizel went to shoot watergun at cubone, but cubone dodged and came back hitting Buizel with headbutt which did some damage.

Buizel: buiz.

Clay: don't give up, use quick attack, then use watergun 1 more time.

Cubone went up to buizel and tried to use bone club, but buizel dodged it and hit cubone with quick attack then used watergun which did a lot of damage to cubone. Clay pulled out a pokeball and threw at it cubone. cubone was now in the pokeball, the ball kept shaking and shaking until a loud click was heard from the pokeball.

Clay: alright I caught cubone!

Clay walked to cubone's pokeball and picked it up.

Clay: buizel you did awesome!

Buizel: buizel! (buizel smiled at Clay)

Lyra: good job Clay.

Lily: can we get out this dark cave, its a creppy cave?

Tyson: ok guys lets go, charmander lets go.

Clay and the other's followed charmander, after 25 mins in the cave. Charmander, Clay and the other's found them seleves right outside Milky cave and Kobalt city up ahead.

Lyra: I'm glad were out of that cave.

Erwin: me too, it felt like we were in there forever.

Lily: same here.

Tyson: I almost forgot, Clay your going for gym badges right?

Clay: yea.

Tyson: well how about me and you have a quick battle before you head off to Kobalt city.

Clay: you got it.

End of chapter 5, so what do you think?, don't forget to send a review

Lily: awe man, I thought the battle was going to be in this chapter?

Jetpack: it will be in the next chapter, but I need to sleep... zzz.

Clay: look out for chapter 6.

Erwin: and Jetpack would like to say to TD117 thank you for letting him use Tyson and Lily in the story.

Lyra: see ya next time!


	8. big battle and the Kobalt gym battle!

The big Adventure

Chapter 6: big battle, and the Kobalt gym battle.

Jetpack: everybody ready for Tyson and Clay's battle?

Erwin: who do you think will win?

Clay: I will.

Tyson: no I will!

Lyra: both of you give it a rest!

Lily: anyways, here's chapter 6. oh one more thing, check out TD117's story, the new masters.

Outside Milky cave, Clay and Tyson were getting ready to battle and Erwin was going to be the judge of this match. while Lyra and Lily were getting ready to watch the match.

Erwin: alright this will be a 2 on 2 battle, nobody can switch pokemon until there K.O. first trainer to knock both pokemon out wins. Let the match begin!

Clay: go Cubone! (cubone was now out if its pokeball.)

Tyson: go Sentret! ( Sentret was now of its pokeball)

Erwin: round 1, begin!

Tyson: Sentret use fury swipes on Cubone!

Clay: Cubone use boneclub on Sentret!

Sentret used fury swipes on cubone, but cubone striked back with boneclub. both pokemon took some damage.

Tyson: alright Sentret finish this with shadow ball!

Clay: ok cubone use headbutt then finish it off with bone club!

Sentret used shadow ball, but cubone dodged it. cubone striked sentret with headbutt, then used boneclub which K.O sentret.

Erwin: sentret can no longer battle, cubone wins!

Clay: good job cubone!

Cubone: cubone! (who smiled at Clay)

Tyson: thanks buddy, Sentret return! (sentret got sent back in its pokeball). not bad Clay, but lets see if you can handle my next pokemon, go Pikachu!

Pikachu: pika! (pikachu got in the battle field)

Erwin: begin the match!

Clay: ok cubone, use headbutt on pikachu!

Tyson: Pikachu use quick attack!

Cubone tried to hit pikachu with headbutt, but pikachu was too fast and dodged cubone's attack and knocked out cubone with its quick attack in 1 move.

Erwin: cubone can no longer battle, pikachu wins!

Clay was shocked Tyson's pikachu knocked out cubone in 1 move.

Clay: good job cubone, (cubone was returned back to its pokeball), ok Buizel get in there!

Buizel: buizel! ( Buizel got in the battle field)

Erwin: last round, begin the match!

Tyson: pikachu use quick attack!

Clay: you use quick attack too!

Pikachu tried to use quick attack, but buizel dodged it and striked pikachu with its quick attack which did some damage.

Tyson: ok pikachu strike Buizel with thunderbolt.

Clay was about to call out a attack for buizel, but it was too late, buizel got hurt pretty bad by the thunderbolt, which sent buizel on ground.

Buizel: buiz! ( who was in pain from the thunderbolt)

Clay: buizel get up!

Buizel got back up from the damage it took from thunderbolt. but Clay saw something in Buize's eyes like it learned a new move.

Lyra: looks like Buizel learned aqua jet.

Erwin: try the new move on buizel Clay?

Clay: ok, buizel use aqua jet on pikachu!

Tyson: pikachu finish this with another thunderbolt!

Buizel went charging at pikachu using aqua jet, but pikachu striked buizel in the last minute with thunderbolt which knocked out buizel.

Clay: buizel no!

Erwin: Buizel can no longer battle, pikachu wins. the victory go too Tyson!

Tyson: alright good job pikachu!

Pikachu: pika! (who smiled)

Clay ran up to buizel, and picked up buizel.

Clay: buizel you did a good job, are you okay buddy?

Buizel: buiz.. (buizel just smiled at Clay, despite the fact it was still a little weak from the battle.)

Tyson and the others walked up to where Clay and Buizel were at.

Lyra: that was a good battle, you guys had!

Lily: yes it was.

Erwin: say Clay, is Buizel okay from the battle?

Clay: Buizel will be fine.

Tyson: Clay you are one good trainer, I'm glad I got to battle with you.

Clay: me too, you and your pikachu makes a great team!

Tyson: thanks you and Buizel make a good team too.

Pikachu: pika! (pikachu gave a thumbs up to both Clay and Buizel)

Lily: Tyson we better get going, the sun is starting to go down. we got to go back to mom and dad.

Tyson: I almost forgot! dad will kill me if I'm not back by 7 pm.

Clay: we got to get going too, were heading to Kobalt city for my next gym badge.

Tyson shook Clay's, Lyra's, and Erwin's hand. as well as Lily.

Tyson: thanks again for saving my sister.

Lyra: any time!

Clay: someday me and you will get to battle again.

Tyson: I'm look forward too it.

Erwin: well you guys take care.

Lily: you too.

Pikachu: pika! (who was waving good bye to Clay and the others)

Buizel: buizel! (buizel also waved good bye to Tyson, Lily, and pikachu.)

Tyson, Lily, and Pikachu soon left going one direction, while Clay and the group were now heading to Kobalt city. Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel made it to Kobalt city after 35 mins of walking. Soon all 3 went to the pokemon to get there pokemon healed. Inside the pokemon center, Lyra and Erwin were talking to Clay about his gym match tomorrow.

Clay: so guys what types of pokemon does the gym leader use.

Erwin: the gym leader here is named Tina, and she uses flying pokemon, like birds.

Lyra: what pokemon will you use tomorrow Clay?

Clay: I'm going to use cubone, Tailow, and Buizel.

Lyra: good move.

Erwin: its getting late guys, lets get some sleep, and will go the gym first thing in the morning.

Lyra: ok, I'am getting a little sleepy.

Clay: ok lets get some sleep. come on buizel lets get some sleep.

Buizel: buiz. ( buizel just nodded its head, even though it was a little sleepy)

Clay, Lyra, and Erwin got there pokemon back from nurse joy and then went to bed. the next morning Clay and the group went to the Kobalt city gym. Clay was getting ready to battle the gym leader Tina, while Lyra and Erwin were getting ready to watch the battle from the benches.

Tina the gym leader had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt with white pants with a pair of blue shoes on.

Pokemon judge: this will be a 2 on 2 match. Clay from Fargo town will challange Tina for the Cloud badge. only the challanger can switch pokemon. let the match begin!

Clay: go cubone! (Clay threw its pokeball and out came cubone.)

Tina: go murkrow! ( Tina threw her pokeball and out came murkrow.)

Tina: ok murkrow use wing attack on cubone!

Clay: cubone use headbutt on murkrow!

Murkrow went up to cubone and hit it with wing attack, but cubone striked back by hitting murkrow with headbutt. both pokemon took some damage.

Tina: okay murkrow use peck on cubone!

Clay: cubone hit murkrow with another headbutt!

murkrow hit cubone with peck, but it did only little damage with cubone. cubone striked back with another headbutt witch knocked out murkrow.

Tina: murkrow no!

Pokemon judge: murkrow can no longer battle, cubone wins.

Clay: good job cubone!

Tina: murkrow return, you take a nice rest. (murkrow was returned back to its pokerball) okay noctowl your up! (Tina threw her pokeball, and out came noctowl)

Clay: cubone, use leer on noctowl!

Tina: noctowl dodge cubone's leer than use confusion on cubone!

cubone tried to use leer on noctowl, but noctowl dodged it and used confusion on cubone, which knocked cubone out.

Clay: cubone no!

Pokemon judge: cubone can longer battle, noctowl wins.

Clay: you take a nice rest cubone. (cubone was returned back to its ball.) okay go tailow! Clay threw his next pokeball and out came tailow.

Tailow: tailow! (who spreaded its wing while coming out of the pokeball)

pokemon judge: round 2 begin!

Tina: okay noctowl use tackle on tailow!

Clay: tailow use peck on noctowl!

noctowl hit tailow with tackle, but tailow striked back with peck. both pokemon took some damage. but they were still going.

Tina: ok lets finish this, noctowl use confusion on tailow!

Clay: tailow dodge it, use peck, then finish noctowl with wing attack!

noctowl used confusion, but tailow dodged its attack. tailow then hit noctowl with peck, then striked back with wing attack which knocked out noctowl.

Tina: noctowl no!

Pokemon judge: noctowl can no longer battle, tailow wins. the victory goes to Clay!

Clay: good job tailow!

Tailow: tailow! ( tailow just smiled at its trainer Clay)

Tina returned her pokemon back to its pokeball, then walked to Clay.

Tina: that was a good battle, and here's your cloud badge. (Tina gave Clay the cloud badge)

Clay: thank you.

Lyra, Erwin and Buizel walked to where Clay and Tina were at.

Lyra: good job Clay, thats 2 badges now.

Erwin: now you need 6 more to compete in the Retco league cup.

Clay: excuse me, Tina where's the next gym from here?

Tina: the next gym from here is in Oakwood city, if you head east from here, go through the forest that will lead you too Oakwood city. but its a 5 day walk from here.

Clay: Lyra, didn't you say you were from Oakwood city.

Lyra: yeah I did, we can stop at my parents house when we get there.

Erwin: before we go, lets heal are pokemon and get some supplies before we head out.

Lyra: sounds good to me.

Clay: well lets go, come on Buizel.

Buizel: buiz!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and buizel soon left the gym, they went to the pokemon center to get there pokemon healed, then went to the poke mart to get supplies, soon they were heading east towards Oakwood city.

Somewhere in the forest Clay and the group were talking.

Lyra: that gym battle of yours was awesome.

Clay: it was, by the way. Erwin when are going to eat?

Erwin: will eat in a hour.

Lyra: okay.

just then they heard a loud boom noise somewhere in the forest. (BOOM!)

Clay: what was that?

Lyra: I don't know, but it does not sound good.

Buizel: buiz. (buizel was trying figure out whats going on?)

Erwin: the sound was coming from this direction, lets go check it out?

Clay and co: okay.

Clay and the group ran towards where the boom was at. after 5 mins of running, they saw 2 trainers having a battle. one of the trainers was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, with black shoes on and had yellow spikey hair. his pokemon was a Glalie. while the other trainer was a big guy, who was a little fat, that had flat brown hair and blue eyes. he was wearing a light green shirt with black pants and green shoes on and had a orange backpack on him. his pokemon was a cacnea.

At the battle field with 2 trainers.

Ace: alright Glalie lets finish this, use Icy wind on cacnea!

Peyton: okay cacnea use pin missile on Glalie!

cacnea tried to use pin missile on Glalie, but glalie dodged it and ended up using icy wind on cacnea, which knocked it out!

Peyton: cacnea no!

Ace: looks I win!

both trainers returned both of there pokemon back to there pokeball's.

Peyton: I can't belive I lost.

Ace: you must be a weak trainer! you said you had two badges, and you lost to me. you are a loser!

Peyton: oh shut up!, I could of beat you.

Ace: I don't have time to talk to weak a trainer like you, later loser!

The spikey hair trainer soon walked off, with Peyton.

Peyton: thats was a bad loss.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel walked up to where the trainer was at.

Lyra: that guy was a jerk to you!

Clay: what happened between you two?

Peyton: we had battle, but I ended up losing to that jerk!

Erwin: ignore that moron, and he's gone now.

Lyra: are you a trainer going for gym badges?

Peyton: yeah, I right now have 2 badges, I had a good start on my journey. but after I got my 2nd badge, I been having a hard time beating other trainers.

Clay: by the way what's your name?

Peyton: my name is Peyton.

Lyra: my name is Lyra.

Erwin: and I'm Erwin.

Clay: and I'm Clay, and this is my buddy buizel.

Buizel: buizel. (buizel waved at Peyton)

Peyton: nice to meet you.

Clay: hey Peyton, how about you come along with us?

Lyra: we can help become a stronger trainer.

Erwin: and i can make some good food.

Peyton: sure I will join you guys.

Erwin: by the way, is canea your only pokemon?

Peyton: no, I have 3 other pokemon. I have a gligar, phanpy, cacnea of course, and my sandshrew.

Lyra: ok.

Clay: Erwin, can you cook us some food?

Erwin: sure I can do that.

Peyton is 14 years old, he's big and a little fat. he also has flat brown hair and blue eyes. he wears a light green shirt, with black pants and green shoes and has a orange backpack.

End of chapter 6. so what do you think? sorry if it was long, don't forget to send a review.

Jetpack: that was a long chapter, but its done.

Spencer: hey why me and the rest of Team lightning was not in this chapter?

Jetpack: stop complaining, are I will kick you out of the story!

Spencer: sorry.

Jetpack: but you and your team will be in chapter 7.

Lyra: this was a good chapter.

Clay: Jetpack would like to thank TD117 who has been there for jetpack when he started his story.

Peyton: I hope I'm in his story.

Jetpack: I will talk to TD117 about it.

Erwin: see ya guys next time, and chapter 7 will be coming up soon. so peace out!


	9. The haunted house!

The Big adventure.

Chapter 7: The haunted house!

Erwin: were back!

Lyra: this chapter will a spooky one for your guys.

Jetpack: damn Lyra!, don't ruin the suprise!

Clay: anyways here's chapter 7

In the forest somewhere, Clay, Lyra, Erwin, Buizel, and Peyton were all eating lunch as well the other pokemon who were all out eating too.

Clay: man this chicken stew is good Erwin!

Peyton: you guys were right, Erwin does make food!

Erwin: well I'm glad you guys like it!

Lyra: Erwin, I know were in the forest, but can you check the map to see where were at?

Erwin: I will get the map.

Erwin walked over to his backpack and pulled out the map.

Erwin: ok we are here right now. (who was looking at the map)

Clay: so Erwin, how far are we from Oakwood city?

Erwin: according to the map, it should be a 5 day walk from here.

Peyton: 5 days!, that will take forever.

Lyra: don't worry Peyton, we got enough supplies. so will be okay.

Peyton: thats good to know.

Clay: I almost forgot, Peyton what town are you from?

Peyton: I'm from a city called Maple city.

Lyra: is it in this region?

Peyton: yea it is, I started traveling on my journey 2 months ago.

Clay: thats about the time when I started my journey.

Peyton: so how did you guy meet each other?

Clay: I met Lyra in Vector forest.

Erwin: then I met Lyra, Clay, and Buizel in Eason city.

Peyton: thats cool how you guys met.

Lyra: yup thats how we met each other, and now your with us Peyton.

Peyton: yup.

about 70 feet away from Clay and the group. Team Lightning was watching the kids, to see what there doing.

Kelly: looks like we found the chumps!

Mankey: its payback time to what they did too us last time.

Spencer: yeah lets go get them!

Spencer was about to run to where Clay and the group, but Mankey and Kelly grabbed him and pulled him back.

Spencer: what the hell are you 2 doing!

Kelly: are you out of your mind!, do you want to get caught by those kids?

Spencer: I thought we going to steal the chumps pokemon!

Kelly: we will, but I got a plan.

Mankey: lets hear it.

Kelly: first we follow the kids to see where there going, then when they stop for a rest, will steal there pokemon and run for it!

Mankey: sounds like a good plan.

Spencer: but I want to steal there POKEMON NOW!

SMACK!

Kelly and Mankey both smacked Spencer in the face!

Kelly: stick with the plan!

Spencer: ok ok, will go with your plan. (who was still hurt from getting smacked in the face)

Mankey: we better hurry up guys, there getting ready to leave.

With Clay and the group, they just finished eating and were getting ready to leave.

Erwin: you guys almost ready to go?

Lyra: I'm ready.

Clay: all set here.

Peyton: lets go.

Clay: lets go Buizel.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton returned all there pokemon back to there pokeball's except Buizel. soon Clay and the group soon found themselves back in the forest, with Team Lightning who was following them and trying not to get caught.

Clay and the group were wandering around the forest for almost 6 hours not exactly sure where they were going? Clay and the group soon stopped to take a quick rest.

Peyton: we have been wandering around this forest for 6 hours and no sign of anything!

Lyra: yeah except trees and grass.

Clay: and I have not seen to many pokemon.

Erwin: this just great! were lost!

Peyton: this your fault Clay!, if you did not make us go left, we would not be lost right now!

Clay: what?, Peyton you were the one that wanted to go left, I said go right, so don't blame me!

Buizel sprayed both Peyton and Clay to calm them down.

Peyton: what the hell man!, why did your Buizel spray watergun at me!

Clay: leave buizel alone, and why did you spray me!

Lyra: will both of just shut up!

Buizel: buiz! (Buizel who was not happy to see Clay and Peyton arguing, and was about too spray watergun at them again)

Clay and Peyton: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS LYRA!

Lyra: Buizel hit them again with another watergun!

Buizel sprayed watergun again at Clay and Peyton. Lyra went up to both of them.

Lyra: now will you 2 stop arguing! (Lyra who had a very serious look on her face)

Peyton: ok will stop arguing.

Clay: yeah will stop, and I'm sorry. (Clay and Peyton were a little shaken up when they saw Lyra's serious face, which almost looked evil)

Lyra: good, now thats better.

Erwin: looks like were going to have set up camp here, besides its almost dark.

Peyton: ok

just then a women walked to where Clay, Lyra, Erwin, Peyton, and Buizel were at. The women had black hair and was wearing a long blue dress. the women also had a Kadabra with her.

Women: are you kids lost?

Erwin: yeah we are.

Clay: we have been wandering around the forest for about 6 hours now.

Women: oh you kids can stay the night at my place.

Lyra: that would be great.

Peyton: its better than sleeping in the woods.

Erwin: what is your name miss?

Ginger: oh my name is Ginger, and this is my Kadabra.

Kadabra: kadabra!

Clay: my name is Clay, and this buizel.

Buizel: buiz. ( who waved at Ginger and her pokemon)

Lyra: my name is Lyra.

Peyton: I'm Peyton.

Erwin: and I'm Erwin.

Ginger: nice to meet all of you. come with me all of you, my house is not far from here.

Clay and co: okay.

Clay and the group followed Ginger and her Kadabra. after a 15 minute walk, Clay and the group found themselves right infront of a big brown house that was 2 stories tall.

Ginger: this is my place.

Clay: this house looks a little creepy. (Clay who was looking at the house)

Buizel: buizel. (buizel looked nervous too, not sure if wanted to go in the house now.)

Peyton: this place sure looks old.

Lyra: I don't know about this place. (Lyra who was a little worried.)

Erwin: relax guys, we should thank Ginger for letting stay here for the night. (Erwin did not look nervous at all)

Ginger: its okay guys. there's nothing to worry about, please lets go in.

Clay and the group followed Ginger and Kadabra inside the house. mean while outside the house. Team Lightning was getting ready to plan there move.

Spencer: this house looks creppy!

Kelly: but this house may have something worth to steal.

Mankey: well lets go in and steal what we can find!

Kelly and Spencer: lets go!

Team Lightning snuck into the house trying to find something worth to steal. Inside the house in the living room, Clay and the group were sitting on the couch and were talking to Ginger.

Erwin: thank you for letting us stay here.

Ginger: no problem.

Clay: do have you any food we can eat?

Peyton: yea we are getting a little hungry here?

SLAP!

Lyra slaped Peyton in the face.

Lyra: that not nice!

Peyton: sorry, but we just have not eatin in almost 7 hours.

Ginger: its ok, I will go make some food and get some blankets for you guys!

Ginger and Kadabra soon both left room, but before they left, Lyra looked at the mirror which was on the other side of the room and saw a reflection of Kadabra, but not Ginger, which we really scared Lyra.

Lyra: you guys I think we should leave now! (who was very nervous now)

Clay: why?

Lyra: because I think this house is haunted!

Erwin: don't be silly.

Peyton: what makes you say that?

Lyra: well right before Ginger and kadabra left the room, I looked at the mirror and saw a reflection of kadabra, but not from Ginger.

Clay, Erwin, Buizel, and Peyton now were all scared, and all wanted to leave the place.

Peyton: we got to get out of here!

Clay: I'm with you.

Buizel: buiz. (who was also scared, wanted to leave the house)

Erwin: I can't belive we trusted a ghost!

Lyra: lets get out of here now!

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, Erwin, and Peyton got out of the living room and now were running towards the front door, until Ginger showed up out of nowhere blocking the front door along with kadabra. Ginger now had glowing red eyes and was staring at Clay and the group.

Ginger: I'm afraid you CAN'T LEAVE ( said this in a very evil tone!)

Clay: lets us go now!

Ginger: I DON'T THINK SO. KADABRA TAKE CARE OF THESE KIDS NOW!

Kadabra: kadabra! ( who was getting to attack the group)

Erwin: what are we going to do now?

Lyra: lets use are pokemon to help us out!

Clay and co: right!

Clay: go Pineco!

Lyra: go Aipom!

Peyton: go Sanshrew!

Erwin: go Jumpluff!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton all threw there pokeball's and out came, Pineco, sandshrew, aipom, and jumpluff. all 4 of them were facing kadabra.

Erwin: lets all attack together!

Clay: Pineco use rapid spin!

Erwin: jumpluff use bullet seed!

Lyra: Aipom use fury swipes!

Peyton: Sandshrew use swift!

Kadabra tried using confusion on all 4 pokemon, but all of them dodged it. Pinceo striked kadabra with rapid spin, followed by jumpluff's bullet seed, aipom's fury swipes, and sandshrew's swift. kadabra took a hit so hard from all 4 pokemon's attack that it got knocked out right away and fell to the ground.

Clay: good job pineco!

Lyra: awesome job aipom!

Peyton: way to go Sandshrew!

Erwin: nice work jumpluff!

Clay, Lyra, Peyton, and Erwin all returned there pokemon back to there pokeball's. Clay and the group looked at where the knocked out kadabra was and noticed Ginger dissapeared.

Clay: what happened to Ginger?

Lyra: she's gone, its like she dissapeared!

Peyton: I don't know about you guys, but I'm out of this creppy house!

Erwin: I'm with you, lets go.

Clay: come on Buizel, lets get out of here.

Buizel: buizel! (who was happy to get out of the house.)

Clay and the group opened the front door and ran somewhere in the woods getting away from the creepy house. 5 mins after Clay and the group left house. Team lightning was running out of the house, and being chased after by some Haunter's and duskull's.

Kelly: I can't believe there was ghosts in the house!

Spencer: and there was nothing valuable to steal!

Mankey: both of you shut up!, and keep running!

Team Lightning also ran somewhere in the woods, mean while with Clay and the group, after running for about 40 mins. Clay and the group stopped.

Clay: I'm glad were out of that house?

Lyra: me too.

Erwin: lets set up the tent and all go to sleep.

Peyton: ok.

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Peyton helped Erwin sent up the tent. Clay and the group finished putting up the tent and soon got inside. Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton all pulled out there sleeping bags and got in it.

Erwin: this has been 1 crazy night.

Peyton: yea, but I'm glad its over.

Lyra: well I'm going to sleep, so good night guys.

Peyton: good night.

Erwin: see ya all in the morning.

Clay: good night guys, and good night buizel!

Buizel: buizel..(who was tired.) Buizel was sleeping right next to Clay with a blanket over him.

Clay, Lyra, Peyton, Erwin, and Buizel all fell right to sleep.

End of chapter 7. So what do you think? and don't forget to send a review.

Lyra: that was scary.

Peyton: I'm just glad it over.

Jetpack: chapter 8 will be coming soon. So I'm going to sleep zzzz..zz..

Clay: Jetpack would also like to thank TD117 for being there him since his story started.

Lyra: look out for chapter 8, and peace out everyone!


	10. Clay meets the pokemon master part 1

The Big adventure.

Chapter 8: Clay meets the pokemon master part 1

Peyton: we got one awesome chapter for you guys.

Clay: and we think your going to like it!

Erwin: and Lily and Tyson will be in it.

Jetpack: Dang it!, Erwin you ruined the suprise!

Erwin: sorry I could not help my self.

Lyra: anyway here's chapter 8, so enjoy!

Inside the tent, Clay, Lyra, and Peyton just woke up.

Peyton: good morning guys! (who was stretching his arm while getting out of his sleeping bag)

Clay: good morning.

Lyra: hey guys.

Buizel: buizel. (who just woke up from his sleep)

Clay: morning Buizel, how are you buddy?

Buizel: buiz, buiz! (who smiled at Clay)

Peyton: last night was a nightmare.

Clay: it was pretty bad, I hope we don't go through something like that again.

Lyra: but at least we got out of that creepy house.

Peyton looked around the tent and noticed that Erwin's sleeping bag was empty.

Peyton: hey guys, have any of you guys seen Erwin?

Clay, Lyra, and Buizel noticed that Erwin was not in the tent, and his sleeping bag was empty.

Lyra: I have seen not seen him since we went to bad last night.

Clay: maybe he's outside.

Peyton: lets go find out.

Clay and Lyra: okay.

Clay, Lyra, Peyton, and Buizel got out the tent, and saw Erwin at a camp fire cooking some breakfeast.

Lyra: there you are, we have been looking for you.

Erwin: oh hi guys, sorry if I worried you.

Clay: its okay Erwin.

Peyton: by the way, what are you cooking Erwin?

Erwin: oh I'm just cooking some pancakes and bacon.

Peyton: that sounds good!

Buizel: buizel. ( who agreed with Peyton.)

Lyra: we should all bring out are pokemon to join us for breakfeast.

Peyton: good idea, are pokemon are probably hungry.

Clay and co: come on out guys! ( Clay and the group all threw there pokeball's and out came all of there pokemon)

Lyra: voltorb, houndour how are you 2 doing? (who was talking to her pokemon.

Volotorb: voltorb!

Houndour: roar!

Buizel, cubone, sandshrew, and jumpluff went over to Erwin to see what he was doing?

Erwin: hey guys, how you doing? (who was looking at the pokemon while cooking)

Buizel: buiz.

Cubone: cubone! ( who waved at Erwin)

Sandshrew: sandshrew.

jumpluff: jumpluff!

Erwin: thats good. nice to see everyone doing fine!

Lyra then noticed aipom was running towards Erwin and the other pokemon.

Lyra: Erwin watch out!

Erwin: huh?

Aipom ran over to Erwin and jumped right on top of Erwin, which covered his face.

Erwin: ahhh!, somebody get this Aipom off me! (who's face was blind at the moment, and trying not to ruin the food while holding a pan in his hand.)

Lyra walked to up where Erwin was at, and grabbed aipom off Erwin's face.

Lyra: Aipom what the hell is wrong you?

Erwin: what is wrong with your aipom Lyra!, I almost ruined breakfeast for everyone!

Lyra: I'm sorry Erwin. and as for you aipom!, that was not cool what you did to Erwin!

Aipom: aipom.. (who had its head down.)

Lyra: don't do that again.

Erwin: well at least none of my food got ruined. (who went back to cooking)

Clay: Erwin how much longer before breakfeast is ready?

Peyton: were getting hungry over here. (Clay, Peyton and the other pokemon were 10 feet away from Erwin was at.)

Erwin: I'm almost done.

Lyra: sweet, we can eat soon.

8 mins later, Erwin just finished cooking breakfeast. he went up Clay, Lyra, Peyton, and the other pokemon and handed all of them there breakfeast on a plate.

Clay: good job on the pancakes Erwin.

Peyton: the bacon is good too!

Lyra: this is good.

Buizel and the other pokemon agreed that the food was yummy.

Erwin: what can I say, when it comes to cooking, no one beats me!

After 30 mins, everyone was done eating. soon Clay, Lyra, Peyton, and Erwin put there sleeping bags in there backpacks and soon took down the tent and was ready to go.

Clay: everyone ready to go?

Lyra: yeah lets get out of here.

Peyton: we need to get to Oakwood city quickly as possible.

Clay and the group were getting ready to leave, until 2 smoke bombs came out nowhere and were thrown where Clay and the group was at.

Peyton: what the hell is going on here!

ha ha ha ha!

Lyra: oh great, not Team Lightning again!

Kelly: from across the stars we come.

Spencer: to destroy all who sees us and runs.

Kelly!

Spencer!

O-O Mankey here!

Kelly: team lightning shocking the world!

Spencer: so surrender now or, (Spencer was cut short by Erwin)

Erwin: would you give it a rest with the motto, you guys can be so annoying!

Peyton: and what do you want anyways?

Kelly: we come here to steal your pokemon!

Spencer: and that Buizel too.

Lyra: no way your getting my pokemon.

Clay: and your not getting my Buizel!

Buizel: buizel! (who is mad at team lightning.)

Mankey: thats it, prepare for fury swipes!

Clay: oh no you don't, Buizel use sonic boom!

Buizel: buiz.

Buizel dodged mankey's attack and hit mankey with sonic boom, which caused mankey to fall on the ground.

Mankey: uhh..(who was hit by Buizel's sonic boom.)

Kelly: that does it, go Poliwhirl! (who threw her pokeball out.)

Spencer: go heracross! (who threw his pokeball out)

Poliwhirl: poli!

Heracross: hera!

Clay: go tailow! ( who threw his pokeball out)

Erwin: go machop! (who threw his pokeball out)

Lyra: go voltorb! (who threw her pokeball out)

Peyton: go phanpy! (who threw his pokeball out)

Kelly: poliwhirl use bubble on machop and voltorb!

Spencer: heracross use night slash on tailow and phanpy!

Clay: tailow use wing attack!

Lyra: voltorb use sonic boom!

Erwin: machop use karate chop!

Peyton: phanpy use take down!

Poliwhirl used bubble on machop and voltorb, machop dodged the attack but voltorb got hit taking some damage. machop hit karate chop followed by voltorb's sonic boom which knocked out poliwhirl.

Kelly: no Poliwhirl!

Heracross used night slash on phanpy which took some damage but missed tailow. tailow hit heracross with wing attack followed by phanpy's take down which knocked out heracross.

Spencer: no heracross!

Mankey: come on, lets get them!

Lyra: oh no you don't. Voltorb use spark on team lightning!

Voltorb hit team lightning with spark, which caused a loud boom which sent team Lightning flying somewhere into the sky.

BOOM!

Kelly: dang it!, WE LOST AGAIN!

Spencer: I'm not enjoying this at all!

Kelly and co: LOOKS LIKE TEAM LIGHTNING GETS STRIKED AGAIN!

With Clay and the group.

Peyton: man, those guys never learn.

Lyra: well at least there gone.

Erwin: we better get going guys.

Clay: ok, come on Buizel lets get going.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay and the group soon took off. after wandering in the forest for 7 hours. Clay and the group stop and decided to take a quick break.

Lyra: can we rest here for 10 mins, my legs are getting tired.

Erwin: sure we can do that. (Erwin pulled out the map, to see where they were at.)

Peyton: we have been walking around this forest forever.

Clay: yeah we have.

just then Clay and Peyton both spotted a magby and snorunt.

Peyton: I want that snorunt.

Clay: I want that magby.

Peyton: Clay, what do you say me and you battle both the pokemon and I will go for snorunt and you go for magby?

Clay: ok lets do it!

Peyton: go Gligar! (who threw his pokeball)

Clay: alright buizel get in there!

Peyton: gligar use quick attack on snorunt!

Clay: Buizel use watergun on magby!

Buizel hit magby with watergun which did a lot of damage. but magby striked back with flame thrower. it did not do much damage on Buizel.

With Gligar, gligar hit snorunt used quick attack on snorunt, but snorunt striked back with powder snow on gligar which did some damage.

Clay: ok Buizel use aqua jet on magby!

Peyton: gligar finish this with fury cutter!

Buizel and gligar both used aqua jet and fury cutter on magby and snorunt. both snorunt and magby took a lot of damage, but weak enough to catch.

Clay and Peyton: pokeball go!

Clay threw his pokeball at magby while Peyton threw his at snorunt. both pokemon were now in the pokeball's. both balls kept shaking and shaking, until they heard a loud CLICK from both pokeball's.

Clay and Peyton: alright!

Clay and Peyton went to pick up there new pokemon. Peyton got snorunt and Clay got magby. Peyton and Clay both did a high five.

Clay: that was awesome!

Peyton: yes it was.

Clay: thanks buizel.

Buizel: buizel! (buizel smiled at Clay)

Peyton: good job gligar!

Gligar: gligar!

Peyton returned gligar to its pokeball. mean while with Lyra and Erwin, they were trying to figure out where they were going.

Lyra: how far are from Oakwood city?

Erwin: well if keep moving at a good pace, we should be there in 2 days. (who was looking at the map)

Lyra: well thats good.

Clay, Peyton and Buizel both ran to where Lyra and Erwin were at.

Lyra: whats up guys?

Clay: me and Peyton both caught a new pokemon!

Erwin: what did guys catch?

Peyton: I caught a snorunt.

Clay: and i caught a magby.

Lyra: cool, good job to both of you.

Peyton: thanks.

Clay: by the way what time is it?

Lyra: its 6:21 PM right now. (who looked at her watch)

just then Erwin noticed a couple rain drops were begining to fall.

Erwin: we better get going guys, looks it going to storm really soon.

Lyra: it looks we got a nasty storm coming are way. (Lyra who saw some dark clouds coming there way that looked really nasty.)

Peyton: what are we waiting for lets go.

Clay: ok, come on Buizel lets go.

Buizel: buizel.

Erwin soon put the map away. and Clay and the group took off. not long after they took off it started to rain pretty hard with thunder roaring and Lightning flashing in the sky and wind blowing really hard. In the forest, Clay and the group were having a hard time walking due to the strong wind that was blowing really hard.

Erwin: Guys we need to find shelter quick.

Lyra: ok, but lets hurry!

Peyton: I'm not enjoying this Lightning out here.

Clay: ok lets keep going guys.

Clay and the group kept walking, until a couple of vines came out from the bushes that was 3 feet away from Clay. the vinesgrabbed Clay and he now was wrapped in the vines. Clay looked down at his belly to see what grabbed him. but as soon Clay did. Clay blacked out!

Inside a room, Clay just woke up. Clay noticed he was in a bed, and saw door in front of him. Clay knew he was in a room, but not sure where he was at.

Clay: what happened, last thing I remember I was walking in the woods with my friends. next thing I know I find myself in this room.

just then the door opened, and it was Lyra, Erwin, Peyton, and Buizel. they closed the door on there way in and went to see there friend who was in bed.

Lyra: Clay are you okay?

Clay: yeah I'm fine, but what happened to me guys?

Erwin: well we were in the woods when the storm was going on, and you almost walked off a cliff.

Peyton: out of nowhere this guy's pokemon comes out and saved you from walking off the cliff.

Clay: oh my god!, then what happened? ( Clay who was shocked to hear what happened)

Lyra: well after the guy's pokemon saved you from going off the cliff, you quickly blacked out.

Peyton: Buizel's was really worried about you, when you blacked out, and so were we.

Clay: where is Buizel?

Erwin: he's right here with us.

Buizel: Buizel! (Buizel jumped on the bed and hugged its trainer and friend.)

Clay: I'm sorry I scared you buddy, but I'm okay.

Buizel: buiz. (Buizel had a little tears coming out of its eyes, but also smiled knowing that his trainer and friend was going to be okay)

just then the door opened and 3 people walked in followed by 2 pokemon. one of the pokemon was a Raichu and the other one was a Bayleef. Clay was also shocked he knew 2 out the 3 people that walked in. The two people Clay knew were Tyson and Lily. but the last guy was a little bit more older than Tyson and Lily. the guy had black hair and wore a blue jacket with black pants with black shoes on.

Clay: Tyson, Lily what are you guys doing here? (who was shocked to see them)

Lily: well me and my family are on vacation visiting the Retco reigon.

Tyson: my dad and his pokemon saved your life, last night Clay.

Ash: how are you kid?

Clay: I'm doing okay, but who are you?

Ash: my name is Ash Ketchum.

Clay was shocked when he told him his name.

Clay: your Ash Ketchum?, your a legend, your also a pokemon champion too, I heard so much about you.

Ash: what's your name kid?

Clay: I'm Clay Lofton from Fargo town.

Ash: did you say your from Fargo town and your last name was Lofton?

Clay: yes I did.

Ash: are you by any chance related to Sean Lofton?

Clay: yes and he's my dad.

Ash was shocked when heard this.

Ash: kid I know your dad, your dad was a great pokemon legend like me, and he was a champion. Me and your dad were best friends back in the day when we traveled together, and were still good friends today.

Clay: by the way Ash thank you for saving my life.

Ash: don't thank me, thank my Bayleef. she was the one that really saved your life.

Clay: thank you Bayleef for saving my life.

Bayleef: bay bayleef! (who smiled at Clay.)

Clay: I didn't know you guys were kids of Ash Ketchum. (who was talking to Tyson and Lily)

Lily: yup he's are dad.

Tyson: I'm suprised your the son of the great Sean Lofton.

Clay: guys thank you for being there. (who was talking to everyone and the pokemon that were in the room)

End of chapter 8. So what did you think? and don't forget to send a review.

Clay: I'm glad okay.

Lyra: me too.

Tyson: I'm glad we got to be in this chapter.

Lily: me too.

Ash: Jetpack would like to thank TD117 for letting us be in this chapter and for being there when he started his story.

Erwin: Look out for chapter 9 everyone, and Peace out!


	11. Clay meets the pokemon master part 2

The Big Adventure.

Chapter 9: Clay meets the pokemon master part 2.

Jetpack: I'm back, and I hope your ready for chapter 9?

Clay: yup, I'm so ready.

Peyton: well here's chapter 9

Last time, Clay and his friends were walking through the woods, until a nasty storm came in, which Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton were in. Clay and his friends were walking through the woods, until Clay almost walked off a cliff, but at the last minute Ash's Bayleef saved Clay's life. we now find are friends in a cabin somewhere in the woods.

In the cabin, Clay was getting ready to ask Ash a couple of questions.

Clay: Ash I have couple questions to ask you. (who was still in bed)

Ash: sure go ahead.

Clay: where exactly are we at right now?

Ash: were staying at a cabin right now, me and my family rented this cabin for are vacation, were also not far from a small town called Bloomberg.

Clay: okay, my second question is, do you have a video phone I can use?

Ash: yes I do, but why do you ask?

Clay: well I want to call my dad. (who got out of bed)

Ash: okay, if you go out this room, and into the living room, you should find a video phone on a desk.

Clay was about to walk out the room until he was stopped by Tyson.

Tyson: say Clay, do you want to have a battle later?

Clay: sure we can do that.

Lyra: hold on Clay, aren't you hurt from what happened last night?

Clay: Lyra I'm fine, and yes I'm a little sore, but I will be okay.

Erwin: I will be the referee for the match.

Peyton: this will be good match.

Lily: I can't wait to see this battle.

Clay walked out the room followed by the others, Clay was about to go to the video phone, until he was stopped by a red hair woman who wore a a yellow shirt with blue jeans on.

Misty: oh my, I'm glad your alright after what happened last night, are you okay?

Clay: yeah I'm okay, just a little sore. but who are you?

Misty: my name is Misty, but you can call me Ms. Ketchum.

Clay: oh so your Ash's wife, and the mother of Tyson and Lily?

Misty: yup thats me.

Clay: can I please your video phone?

Misty: sure go ahead.

Clay went over to the video phone, he dialed his father's number, after the 3 rings the other line picked up, and it was Clay' dad.

Sean: hi son, how are you?

Clay: I'm doing okay.

Sean: so what do you need son?

Clay: I got a question to ask you?

Sean: sure go ahead.

Clay: do you know Ash Ketchum?

Sean: yes I do, me and are good friends, but why do you ask?

Clay: well Ash and his Bayleef saved my life last night from going over a cliff, then I met Ash and his family.

Sean was shocked what his son told him.

Sean: wow son, I'm glad your okay, you should thank Ash and his Bayleef for saving your life.

Clay: I already have, by the way. how's Ivysaur doing?

Sean: Ivysaur is doing good, is Ash there? I need to talk to him.

Ash: I'm right here. (ash who walked over to where Clay was at.)

Sean: son if you don't mind, can I have a talk with Ash?

Clay: sure, I'm cool with that.

Sean: ok son you take care of yourself.

Clay: I will.

Clay soon got out from the chair and Ash took a seat next to the video phone and to talk Sean. Clay walked over to the couch where Tyson, Lily, Erwin, Peyton, Lyra, and Buizel were sitting. Clay took a seat and began talking to the others.

Tyson: so Clay how many pokemon do you want use for are battle?

Clay: is 3 good?

Tyson: that will be fine, by the way how many badges do you have so far?

Clay: I have 2 badges so far, me and Peyton are going to Oakwood city to get are third badge.

Peyton: me and Clay have been working real hard, right guys?

Lyra: yeah, Clay has gotten a little better since your last battle.

Erwin: they have been doing a good job so far.

Lily: by the way, how did you guys meet Peyton?

Erwin: we met him in the woods after Clay got his badge from Kobalt city.

Lily: thats cool, so I take it you and Peyton are going for the Retco cup?

Peyton: yup, we are.

Clay: were going to be the best.

Tyson: well good luck to both of you.

Lyra: Lily, why you don't have a pokemon right now?

Lily: I'm 9 years old right now, and I have to wait another year or 2 til I get to become a trainer?

Erwin: you know what pokemon you want?

Lily: I don't know yet, maybe a charmander.

Clay: when I started my journey, I wanted a Turtwig, but I got Buizel from professor sketchit. me and Buizel have been good pals since are journey, right Buizel?

Buizel: buizel! (who smiled at Clay)

Tyson: that cool.

just then Bayleef walked over to where Clay and other's were at?

Clay: hey, Bayleef whats up?

Bayleef: bay! (who was looking at Clay)

Bayleef rubbed her head on Clay, taking a liking to Clay.

Tyson: wow, it seems like Bayleef really likes you.

Lily: it really likes my father a lot, and it seems like it likes you too.

Clay: I can see that.

Ash walked over to Clay to see Bayleef taking a liking to Clay.

Ash: it seems Bayleef really likes you Clay.

Clay: its a cool Bayleef, how long you had her?

Ash: I had her for a long time, I had her since she was a chikorita. me and her have been good friends, right Bayleef?

Bayleef: bay bayleef! (who smiled at Ash)

Clay: thats awesome.

Ash: so where do you kids plan on going on next?

Lyra: well Clay and Tyson are going to have a battle first, then will stop by bloomberg and then head off to Oakwood city.

Ash: cool, if you don't mind Clay, can me and Tyson have a battle with you?

Clay: sure I'm cool with that.

Peyton: count me in!

Tyson: cool we can have a tag match.

Ash: then its settled, Clay and Peyton can challange me and Tyson.

Lily: how pokemon will you guys be using?

Tyson: were going to use 3 pokemon each.

Erwin: and I will be the referee for the match.

Clay: great, are you ready Buizel?

Buizel: buiz.

Ash: lets all step outside and began the match.

Clay and the group soon got out of the cabin, and went outside to a battlefield. on one side was Clay and Peyton while on the other side was Ash and Tyson. Lyra, and Lily watched the match about 20 feet away from the battlefield, while Erwin was going to be the referee for the match.

Erwin: ok this going to be a tag match, with each trainer using 3 pokemon each, first team to knock out all the team's pokemon wins the match, there will be no time limit. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Peyton: go gligar! (who threw his pokeball out)

Clay: go magby! ( who threw his pokeball out)

Ash: go Donphan! (who threw his pokeball out)

Tyson: go Sentret! (who threw his pokeball out)

Ash: donphan use roll out on magby!

Tyson: sentret use shadowball on gligar!

Clay: magby use flamethrower on donphan!

Peyton: gligar use fury cutter on Sentret!

Sentret began to use shadowball on gligar which took some damage, but gligar striked back with fury cutter which did a lot of damage. donphan used on rollout on magby which did some damage, but magby striked back with flamethrower which did some damage on donphan.

Ash: okay donphan finish this with another rollout!

Clay: magby dodge it, and use flamethrower again!

Tyson: sentret use tackle!

Peyton: gligar dodge it, use quick attack then finish it off with fury cutter!

Sentret used tackle, but gligar dodged it and striked back with quick attack followed by fury cutter which knocked out sentret.

magby tried to use flamethrower on donphan, but donphan dodged it and hit magby with rollout which K.O magby.

Erwin: magby and sentret can no longer battle, donphan and gligar wins.

Clay: you did a good job magby. (who returned magby to its pokeball)

Tyson: you take nice rest. (Tyson returned sentret to its pokeball)

Clay: go cubone! (who threw his pokeball.)

Tyson: go charmander! (who threw his pokeball)

Peyton: gligar use fury cutter on charmander!

Ash: donphan use take down on cubone!

Clay: dodge it, use headbutt then finish it with boomererang!

Tyson: charmander use ember!

Charmander dodged gligar's attack, and striked back with ember which knocked out gligar.

cubone dodged donphan's attack and striked back with headbutt then finished it off with boomererang, which K.O donphan.

Ash: donphan no!

Peyton: gligar no!

Erwin: gligar and donphan can no longer battle. cubone and charmander wins.

Peyton: good gligar, you take a rest. (returned gligar to its pokeball)

Ash: good work donphan. (who returned to its pokeball)

Peyton: go cacnea! (who threw his pokeball)

Ash: go Raichu! (Raichu got in the battlefield)

Clay: cubone use bone club on charmander!

Tyson: charmander flame thrower!

Peyton: cacnea use pin missile!

Ash: Raichu use thunderbolt!

All 4 pokemon used there attacks at the same time, which caused a big explosion with black smoke. when the smoke cleared, all 4 pokemon were knocked out! Everybody was surprised from what happened.

Lily: holy crap, I did not see this coming!

Lyra: damn! this battle is really heating up!

Erwin: all 4 pokemon can longer battle, begin the last match. (Erwin was really shocked that all 4 pokemon got knocked out)

all 4 trainers returned there pokemon, and pulled out there last pokemon.

Ash: go snorlax! ( who threw his pokeball)

Peyton: go snorunt! (who threw his pokeball)

Clay: you ready Buizel?

Buizel: buizel. (who was ready to battle)

Clay: great, get in there buddy!

Buizel got in the battlefield.

Tyson: go Pikachu! (pikachu got in the battlefield)

Ash: snorlax use hyperbeam!

Peyton: snorunt dodge it, then use icy wind!

Tyson: pikachu use thundershock!

Clay: Buizel use sonic boom!

snorlax tried to use hyperbeam, but snorunt barely dodged snorlax's attack and striked snorlax with icy wind which did some damage.

Pikachu used thundershock on Buizel which did a lot of damage, but Buizel stayed strong and striked pikachu with sonic boom which did some damage.

Ash: okay snorlax finish this with bodyslam!

Peyton: snorunt dodge it, and use powder snow!

Tyson: pikachu use quick attack then finish it thundershock!

Clay: Buizel dodge it, and use watergun then finish it with quick attack!

Snorunt was about to use powder snow, but it was too late as snorlax did a body slam on snorunt which knocked snorunt out!

Peyton: snorunt no!

Erwin: snorunt can no longer battle, snorlax wins!

Peyton: good job snorunt. (snorunt was returned to its pokeball.)

Pikachu tried to use quick attack and thundershock, but Buizel dodged both attacks and striked pikachu with watergun followed by quick attack which K.O pikachu.

Tyson: pikachu no!

Erwin: pikachu can no longer battle, Buizel wins!

Tyson walked up to where Pikachu was at and picked it up.

Tyson: you did a good job buddy.

Tyson got out of the battlefield. now it was only snorlax and Buizel.

Ash: okay snorlax use hyperbeam!

Clay: Buizel dodge it, and use aqua jet!

Buizel dodged snorlax's hyperbeam and hit snorlax with aqua jet which did a lot of damage. snorlax looked fine at first after being attacked but it quickly fell to the ground K.O by Buizel's aqua jet!

Ash: whoa! (who was shocked)

Erwin: snorlax can longer battle, Buizel wins, the victory goes to both Clay and Peyton!

Clay: good job Buizel, I'm proud of you!

Buizel: buizel! (who smiled at its trainer and ran up to him and did a high five on Clay!)

Peyton: that was one awesome battle man!

Clay: you said it!

Ash: snorlax return!

Ash returned snorlax to its pokeball. Ash and Tyson both walked up to Clay and Peyton.

Tyson: you 2 did a good job!

Peyton: thanks man!

Ash: Clay that was one heck of battle, I think you will become a great pokemon trainer.

Clay: thanks Ash!

Erwin, Lyra and Lily walked up to Clay and the others.

Lyra: Clay that was a awesome battle, you really did good, even Buizel did great too.

Erwin: you did pretty good too Peyton.

Clay and Peyton: thanks guys.

Tyson: Clay you really suprised me when Buizel took down both snorlax and pikachu.

Lily: this battle was good.

Ash: how about you guys stay here for the rest of the day, and you guys can head to Bloomberg first thing in the morning.

Lyra: that sounds good.

Clay: are pokemon could use some rest after this battle.

Peyton: you can say that again.

Erwin: okay then, will leave first thing in the morning.

Clay and the others soon went inside the cabin and spent the rest of the day relaxing. the next morning, Clay, Lyra, Erwin, Peyton, and Buizel were getting to go as Ash, Lily, Misty and Tyson were getting ready to say good bye to them.

Ash: you kids take okay?

Lyra: we will.

Misty: stay safe and strong.

Peyton: you can count on it.

Tyson: Clay good with journey, and you too Peyton.

Clay: thanks Tyson, and good luck with your too.

Lily: hopefully will get to see each again someday.

Clay: we will.

Lyra: lets get going guys.

Erwin: were off to Bloomberg.

Clay and the group soon waved good bye to Ash and his family, and were now heading towards Bloomberg.

End of chapter 9. so what do you think? don't forget to send a review.

Clay: that was one great battle!

Peyton: yes it was.

Lyra: look out for chapter 10, and Peace out everyone!


	12. lost and found?

The Big Adventure

Chapter 10: lost and found?

Erwin: hey Jetpack, how come you have not posted up a new chapter the last couple days?

Jetpack: I have been busy.

Erwin: I thought you were going to put a new chapter everyday?

Peyton: Erwin, give Jetpack a break! he's been working hard on this.

Jetpack: thank you Peyton, and coming up with new chapters is not easy, and takes a lot of work!

Lyra: well here's chapter 10.

In Bloomberg, Clay and his friends arrived in the small town Bloomberg 3 hours ago. Clay and his friends were sitting outside a restaunt having lunch on a table, and were also deciding how to get to Oakwood city.

Lyra: so Erwin, when do you think will be at Oakwood city?

Erwin: well the way things look, if we leave soon we should be in Oakwood city by night or a little before that. (who was looking at the map)

Lyra: cool, my family will be happy to see me when we get there?

Clay: me and Peyton can get are next badge there.

Peyton: I'm looking forward to it.

Clay: Buizel are you ready to get that badge tomorrow?

Buizel: buizel! (who smiled at Clay, showing that it was for the match.)

Peyton: I almost forgot, Clay do you want to have quick battle before we head off to Oakwood city?

Clay: sure, but I don't think we should battle in town.

Peyton: yeah your right, but where can have are battle?

Lyra: you guys can battle outside of town.

Clay: that will work.

Erwin: how many pokemon will you use for the match?

Clay: is 1 on 1 battle fine with you Peyton?

Peyton: sure I'm okay with that.

Erwin: I will be the referee for the match.

Lyra: ok, lets go guys!

Clay and the group finished there lunch and paid the bill. they soon took off somewhere in the woods not far from Bloomberg. Clay and Peyton decided to have there match near a river, while Lyra and Buizel were watching the match. Erwin was going to be the referee.

Erwin: okay this going to be a one on match, there will be no time limit, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Peyton: go phanpy! (who threw his pokeball)

Phanpy: phanpy!

Clay: go pineco! (who threw his pokeball)

Pineco: pineco!

Peyton: phanpy use tackle!

Clay: pineco use rapid spin!

Phanpy hit pineco with tackle which did some damage, but pinceo striked back with rapid spin which did some damage.

Peyton: okay phanpy use another tackle!

Clay: pineco use protect!

phanpy tried to use tackle on pineco, but since pineco used protect, which meant its attack failed.

Clay: okay Pineco use bug bite!

Peyton: dodge it, then use take down!

Pineco tried to use bug bite, but phanpy dodged the attack, but hit pineco with take down so hard, it sent pineco flying into the air and ended up in the river!

Clay: Pineco NOO! (who was now very nervous)

Clay ran near the river and tried to return pineco with its pokeball, but due to the rapid waves, made it impossible for it to return to its pokeball!

Clay: PINECO!

Pineco: PINECO! (who was very scared)

Pineco kept pushing around in the rivers due to rapid waves, pineco was getting farther and farther until Clay could not see Pineco anymore.

Clay: pineco, I'm sorry! (Clay who was now crying)

Lyra, Erwin, Peyton, Buizel and phanpy ran over to where Clay was at. and noticed Clay crying.

Lyra: Clay whats wrong?

Clay: I could not save pineco, he got caught in the river, I will never see him again... (Clay was still crying)

Peyton: this is my fault, If I did not ordered phanpy to use take down, pineco would still be here with us.

Phanpy: phanpy... (who felt bad for knocking pineco into the river.)

Erwin: don't worry Clay, will find Pineco.

Clay: we have to find him, he was the first pokemon I ever caught... (Clay was still sad)

Buizel walked to up its trainer and padded its hand on Clay's shoulder, trying to cheer him up. Clay noticed Buizel padded its hand on its shoulder.

Clay: thank you Buizel.

Buizel: buiz buiz!

Erwin: come on Clay lets go find pineco!

Clay: okay lets go fine pineco! (who stopped crying.)

Lyra: but how will we find pineco?

Peyton: I know how we can find pineco, phanpy can use its nose to sniff out pineco's scent.

Erwin: good idea.

Lyra: lets give it a shot!

Peyton: okay phanpy, we need you to sniff out pinceo's scent, and find where pineco's at.

Phanpy: phanpy!

phanpy starting sniffing trying to find pineco's scent. after 30 seconds, phanpy got something.

Phanpy: phanpy phan!

Lyra: looks like phanpy got pineco's scent.

Clay: cool, now we can find pineco.

Peyton: good job phanpy!

Erwin: what are waiting for, lets go!

Clay: right, lets go Buizel.

Buizel: buizel!

Peyton: okay phanpy lead the way!

phanpy: phanpy!

phanpy began running in the woods following pineco's scent, Clay and the group ran after phanpy. after 15 minutes in the woods. Clay, phanpy and the group found themselves out of the woods and were near a small white house that had a nice garden.

Peyton: is this where pineco's at phanpy?

phanpy: phanpy! (who was postive that pineco was here)

Clay: cool.

Peyton: lets go to the house and see.

Clay and the group walked on the front lawn, near the garden. just then Lyra spotted pinceo.

Lyra: Clay look there's pineco!

Clay saw where Lyra was pointing at, and she was right Pineco was here, but pinceo was playing with a couple of bellsprouts and a slowpoke.

Clay: pineco there you are! (who was happy to see pinceo)

Clay ran up to where pineco was at, but before he did, Clay was stopped by turtwig.

Turtwig: turtwig! (did not look happy to see Clay at all)

Clay: turtwig that pineco over there is mine, I lost it and came to get pineco back.

Turtwig: tur! (turtwig was still mad, thinking it was trying to steal pineco away!)

just then Buizel ran up to where Clay and turtwig was at and Buizel got infront of Clay to protect its trainer.

Buizel: buizel!

Clay: good timing buizel.

Erwin, Lyra, Peyton, and phanpy soon walked to where Clay, Buizel and turtwig were at.

Erwin: whats going on Clay?

Clay: this turtwig won't let me get my pineco back, it thinks I'm trying to steal it.

Lyra: thats not good.

Peyton: now how are we going to get pineco back?

just then a young lady got out of the house, who had blonde hair and was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans on with yellow shoes on. came over to where Clay and the group was at.

Mindy: what's going on here? (who was looking at Clay and the others)

Clay: I came here looking for my pineco after I lost it in the river, and then we came and then we found my pineco here.

Mindy: oh so that Pineco I rescued in the river was yours?

Clay: yes it is, when we saw it here, I tried to get pineco back, but this turtwig won't let me get pineco, like its thinking I'm trying to steal it.

Mindy: oh, Turtwig can be very protective here when it sees unknown people, by the way whats your guys name?

Clay: my name is Clay, and this Buizel.

Buizel: buizel! (who waved)

Lyra: I'm Lyra.

Peyton: my name is Peyton.

Erwin: and I'm Erwin.

Mindy: nice to meet you, and I'm Mindy.

Clay: Mindy is it okay if I can have my pinceo back please?

Mindy: okay. (she then looked at turtwig) turtwig that pineco we saved belongs to this trainer and it was looking for it. these people don't mean any harm.

Turtwig: turtwig. (turtwig listen to its trainer and let Clay through)

Clay walked up to Pineco and picked it up.

Clay: I'm so glad I found you buddy, I thought I was never going to see you again. (Clay was happy that he was reunited with his pineco)

Pineco: pineco! (pineco was happy to see its trainer again)

Peyton: you did a good job phanpy, you take a nice rest. (phanpy was soon returned to its pokeball)

Lyra: phanpy helped us out a lot.

Peyton: it sure did.

Erwin: excuse me Mindy, do you do this garden all by yourself?

Mindy: no, I have help from the bellsprouts, slowpoke, and turtwig here.

Lyra: it sure is a nice garden.

Mindy: thank you, Turtwig protects the garden from crooks.

Erwin: so I take it Turtwig is the leader?

Mindy: yup it is.

about 50 feet away from where Clay and the group was at. Team Lightning spotted the group and was getting ready to plan there move.

Kelly: looks we found the chumps!

Spencer: check out the garden and pokemon we can steal!

Mankey: so whats the plan this time?

Kelly pulled a machine that was a metal square box that had two big metal hands.

Kelly: were going to use this!

Mankey and Spencer saw the machine Kelly showed them.

Spencer: what is that thing?

Kelly: its called the arm snatcher 300, will be using this to steal the pokemon.

Mankey: cool.

Spencer: lets get them!

where Clay and the group was at. they were having a talk until 2 smoke bombs came out of nowhere and white smoke came out of them.

Mindy: whats going on here!

HA HA HA HA!

Peyton: not them again!

Lyra: great team Lightning is back!

Kelly: from across the stars we come!

Spencer: to destroy all who sees us and run!

Kelly!

Spencer!

O-O Mankey here!

Kelly: team Lightning shocking the world!

Spencer: so surrender now, or your in for a fight!

Clay: not you clowns again!

Buizel: buizel! ( did not look happy to see them)

Mindy: who are these guys!

Kelly: were team Lightning.

Mankey: we steal pokemon!

Spencer: so hand them over, or else!

Lyra: you can forget it!

Peyton: you guys never learn!

Clay: your not getting Buizel!

Kelly: so thats how you want to play it, Spencer use the arm snatcher now!

Spencer: you got it.

Spencer used the arm snatcher's hand to grab Buizel and Pineco!

Clay: Buizel!, Pineco!

Kelly: go poliwhirl! (who threw her pokeball)

Poliwhirl: poli!

Kelly: poliwhirl use bubble beam on the kid!

Poliwhirl began using bubble beam, it was about to hit Clay, until turtwig jumped in the way to protect Clay from the attack.

Clay: thank you turtwig!

Turtwig: tur! (turtwig looked at Clay for a second and smiled at Clay, then turned its face towards poliwhirl and Team Lightning)

Mindy: Turtwig use razor leaf to cut the arms and set pineco and buizel free. then use energy ball!

Turtwig: turtwig!

turtwig used razor leaf on the arms, both arms broke and now Buizel and Pineco were free and ran to where Clay was at. turtwig used energy ball on poliwhirl. poliwhirl got hit so hard by the attack, that it went flying in the air and came back crashing down where down team Lightning was at and the machine. the arm snatcher exploded right when Poliwhirl crashed on team lightning! BOOOM!

Mankey: not again!

Kelly: I thought we had them this time!

Spencer: another plan failed!

Kelly and co: LOOKS LIKE TEAM LIGHTNING GETS STRIKED AGAIN! (who was flying somewhere in the sky)

With Clay and the group.

Clay: are you 2 okay? (who was talking to Pineco and Buizel)

Buizel: buiz. (who smiled at Clay)

Pineco: pineco!

Clay: thats good.

Peyton: those crooks never learn.

Lyra: Mindy your turtwig is awesome!

Erwin: that turtwig is strong.

Mindy: yup turtwig is one tough pokemon.

Mindy walked to where Clay and his pokemon were at.

Mindy: say Clay, why don't you take turtwig with you on your journey.

Clay was shocked when heard this, and so were the others.

Clay: sure, thanks.

Lyra: but who will protect the garden now?

Mindy: I have my 2 bellsprouts and my slowpoke that will help me out, besides turtwig needs a better trainer.

Clay: turtwig you want to come with me?

turtwig: turtwig! ( it smiled at Clay and now trusting it, and was happy to go with him.)

Mindy: then its settled.

Peyton: cool Clay, now you got a turtwig.

Lyra: thats so cool.

Mindy handed Clay Turtwig's pokeball.

Mindy: here's turtwig's pokeball. take good care of it.

Clay: I will, and thank you for saving my pineco.

Mindy: no problem.

Peyton: it was nice meeting you.

Erwin: I hope you have a strong garden.

Mindy: lets get going guys.

Clay: right. (clay returned Pineco and his new turtwig to its pokeball)

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, Peyton, and Buizel all waved good bye to Mindy and her pokemon. and now Clay and the group were off to Oakwood city.

End of Chapter 10. so what do you think? don't forget to send a review.

Jetpack: well thats that!

Peyton: jetpack would like to thank TD117 for his support of this story.

Clay: look out for chapter 11, and peace out everyone!


	13. The Oakwood city gym battle

The Big Adventure

Chapter 11: The Oakwood city gym battle

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton just arrived in Oakwood city.

Clay: we finally made it.

Peyton: it took us 5 days, but were here!

Lyra: its great to be home again!

Erwin: Lyra, didn't you say you say your family lives here?

Lyra: I did, we can stop by at my place after we go to the pokemon center.

Erwin: alright cool.

Peyton: then tomorrow me and Clay can face the gym leader.

Clay: I'm ready for that gym badge tomorrow, are you Buizel?

Buizel: buizel!

Lyra: ok lets go guys.

Clay and co: okay.

Clay and the group headed over to the pokemon center to get there pokemon healed. soon they took off and found themselves right outside Lyra's house.

Clay: wow Lyra, I didn't know you lived in a big house! (who was looking at the house)

Peyton: is your family rich?

Lyra: yes they are, my family is quite rich.

Lyra soon knocked on the door, after 3 knocks the door opened and were greeted by Lyra's mom.

Ms. Fisk: Lyra, its good to see you!

Lyra: its good to see you too mom.

Ms. Fisk: who are your friends right behind you?

Clay: my name is Clay, and this is Buizel.

Buizel: buizel! (who waved at Ms. Fisk)

Erwin: I'm Erwin.

Peyton: and my name is Peyton.

Lyra: I met all of them when I was traveling.

Ms. Fisk: so what you brings all here?

Clay: well me and Peyton are going to face the gym leader tomorrow.

Ms. Fisk: the gym leaders here are very tough, they both use rock pokemon.

Peyton: what are there names?

Ms. Fisk: there names are Chad and Tad. but some people call them the rock twin brothers, they are twin brothers and look almost like each other.

Lyra: by the way mom, can me and my friends stay here for the night?, were leaving tomorrow.

Ms. Fisk: sure no problem at all.

Clay and co: thank you.

Clay and the group soon went inside. they all had dinner and soon went to bed. the next morning, Clay and the group got up and were getting prepared, Lyra said good bye to her mom, Clay and the group soon took off to the Oakwood city gym.

Inside the gym, Clay and Peyton were on one side of the battlefield, while Chad and Tad the gym leaders were on the other side of the battlefield. Erwin and Lyra were sitting on the bench not far from the battlefield, getting ready to watch to the match.

Pokemon judge: okay this will be a tag match, each trainer will use 1 pokemon each. there will be no time limit. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Chad: you ready bro?

Tad: lets do this!

Chad: go Geodude! (who threw is pokeball)

Tad: go Sudowood! (who threw his pokeball)

Clay: go Buizel! (buizel got in the battlefield)

Peyton: go Snorunt! (who threw his pokeball)

Clay: buizel use swift on sudowoodo!

Chad: geodude use tackle on snorunt!

Peyton: snorunt use powder snow on geodude!

Tad: use low kick on Buizel!

Buizel used swift on sudowoodo, but it did not do much damage, sudowoodo striked back with low kick which did some damage. geodude tackled snorunt which did some damage, but snorunt striked back with a powerful powder snow, almost knocking out geodude!

Peyton: okay snorunt lets finish this with powder snow one more time!

snorunt used powder snow on geodude, but geodude ended up dodging it, however the attack did hit sudowood who was right next to geodude. sudowoodo took a lot of damage from the attack which caused it to get knocked out.

Tad: sudowoodo no!

Pokemon judge: sudowood can no longer battle, snorunt wins!

Chad: okay geodude use rock throw on Buizel!

Clay: Buizel use aqua jet!

geodude hit buizel with rock throw, it did not do much damage, but buizel striked back with aqua jet, which a direct hit on geodude, which caused caused geodude to get K.O.

Chad: no geodude!

Pokemon judge: geodude can no longer battle, Buizel wins. the victory goes to Clay and Peyton!

Clay: good job buizel, I'm proud of you!

Buizel: buiz. (who smiled at Clay)

Peyton: you did a good job too snorunt. (Peyton returned snorunt to its pokeball)

Clay: that was a awesome battle.

Peyton: you said it!

Chad and Tad both walked over to where Clay and Peyton were at.

Tad: you two are both great trainers, and you both put a good fight.

Chad: I present you you 2 the Rock badge!

Chad handed both Clay and Peyton a rock badge. Lyra and Erwin both walked to where Clay and the group was at.

Lyra: you two did great!

Erwin: now both of you got 3 badges.

Peyton: and only 5 more to go.

Clay: but where's the gym from here?

Chad: if you had south from here and go through spike canyon, you will be in Cedar city for your next gym battle.

Clay: ok thanks.

Lyra: you guys ready to go?

Erwin: yup.

Peyton: lets go to Cedar city!

Clay and the group soon left the gym and were now heading towards spike canyon which will take them to Cedar city.

End of chapter 11. so what do you think and don't forget to send a review. and look out for chapter 12.


	14. On the road to Cedar city

The Big Adventure

Chapter 12: On the road to Cedar city.

Lyra: you guys ready for this chapter?

Clay: I'm so ready.

Jetpack: well here's chapter 12.

Somewhere in spike canyon, Clay was having a 2 on 2 battle with another trainer. while Peyton, and Lyra were watching the match. Erwin was the referee.

Erwin: ok this will be a double battle, each trainer will use 2 pokemon, no time limit, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Clay: go Turtwig and Tailow! (who threw both pokeball's)

Zach: go Hitmonlee and Vaporeon

Zach: Vaporeon use watergun on turtwig! and Hitmonlee use rolling kick on tailow!

Clay: Tailow use peck on hitmonlee, and Turtwig use razor leaf on Vaporeon!

Hitmonlee tried to use rolling kick on tailow, but tailow dodged it and striked back with peck which did some damage. Vaporeon hit turtwig with watergun, but it did not do much damage. Turtwig striked back with razor leaf which did a lot of damage to Vaporeon.

Zach: ok, Hitmonlee and Vaporeon finish turtwig double kick and tackle. Clay was about to call out another attack, but it was too late. As turtwig got by hitmonlee's double kick and vaporeon's tackle which almost knocked out Turtwig.

Turtwig: turtwig! (who was in pain)

Clay: don't give up turtwig! tailow use wing attack on hitmonlee, and turtwig use energy ball on hitmonlee!

Tailow flew over towards hitmonlee and did a wing attack on it, which did some damage, and turtwig used energy ball on hitmonlee which did enough damage to K.O!

Erwin: hitmonlee can longer battle, tailow and turtwig wins.

Zach: nice work hitmonlee. (it was returned back to its pokeball) ok vaporeon use watergun on both pokemon!

Clay: oh no you don't, both of you dodge it. Turtwig use energy ball one more time, and tailow you use wing attack!

Tailow tried to dodge vaporeon's watergun, but tailow got hit, which did some damage. but turtwig dodged the attack and hit vaporeon with a powerful energy ball which knocked out vaporeon.

Zach: vaporeon no!

Erwin: vaporeon can no longer battle, turwig and tailow wins, the victory goes to Clay!

Clay: alright! good job guys!

Zach: you take a long rest vaporeon. (returned to its pokeball)

Zach walked to where Clay and his tailow and turtwig were at.

Zach: you put up a good match, its been a while since I faced a tough trainer like you.

Clay: I do my best.

Lyra, Peyton, Erwin, and Buizel walked over to where the other were at.

Lyra: awesome battle Clay.

Peyton: good job man.

Erwin: your getting better Clay.

Zach: so where you guys heading?

Peyton: were going to Cedar city for are next badge.

Zach: thats cool, well I got to get going. nice meeting you guys.

Zach soon walked off. with Clay and the group, they were trying to decide how to get through spike canyon.

Peyton: Clay why you didn't let me battle with you?

Clay: well you already faced 3 trainers and won them, besides almost all of your pokemon are tired from the last match you had.

Peyton: I forgot about that, they all did a good job in the last match.

Lyra: hey Erwin!

Erwin: yeah?

Lyra: how are we going to get through spike canyon?

Erwin pulled out the map and see what was the way to get through spike canyon.

Erwin: well there's 2 ways we can go. we can take the right path that will take us around the canyon and into Cedar city.

Peyton: that path will take us almost all day.

Lyra: plus if we take that path, it will be dark by the time when we reach Cedar city.

Erwin: well if we take the left path, we can be in Cedar city in 3 hours, and that path is a lot quicker.

Clay: then lets take the left path.

Peyton: I'm with Clay!

Lyra: besides, taking the right path will take forever. so lets take the left path.

Erwin: okay lets go.

Clay returned turtwig and tailow to there pokeball's. Clay and the group soon took off. after a couple miles, they saw both paths and took the left path. after 20 mins of walking, Clay and the group spotted a sign up ahead.

Peyton: there's a sign up ahead.

Lyra: lets check it out.

Clay and the group walked up to sign and read what it said.

Lyra: it says here, Warning! tough wild pokemon up ahead!

Clay: tough pokemon huh, I could use a strong pokemon.

Erwin: we also better be careful, I heard this canyon can be dangerous!

Peyton: as long we watch are backs, will be fine.

Clay: yup, and Buizel will help out if there's any danger up ahead, right buddy?

Buizel: buiz! (who smiled at its trainer)

Erwin: well lets go!

Clay and the group took off. about 30 feet from where Clay and the group were standing was Team Lightning, who was getting ready to plan there next move.

Kelly: looks the chumps are about to ready to enter the dangerous part of the canyon.

Spencer: and those pokemon up ahead are real tough, maybe we should get some while were here.

Mankey: so what's the plan this time?

Kelly: first will follow the chumps, then when the moment is right, we will strike them with are secret weapon.

Spencer: sounds good to me.

Mankey: okay lets go.

Team Lightning soon followed Clay and the group, and trying not to get seen. Meanwhile with Clay and the group. they were walking on the path until a onix appeared right out infront of them.

Onix: ROARRR!

Peyton: what is that?

Lyra: not sure.

Clay: lets see what dex says. ( Clay pulled out his pokedex and scanned onix.)

Pokedex: Onix the rock pokemon. it rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.

Peyton: cool its a rock pokemon.

Clay: I'm going to catch it, go Buizel!

Buizel: buizel!

Clay: okay buizel use sonic boom on onix!

Buizel hit onix with sonic boom, but it did do much damage. Onix striked back with rock throw, which did some damage to Buizel.

Clay: don't give up buizel, finish it with watergun!

Buizel hit onix with watergun which made direct hit onix and now was weak enough to catch.

Clay: go pokeball! (who threw the pokeball at onix)

The ball kept shaking and shaking until a loud CLICK was heard. Clay walked up towards the pokeball and picked it up.

Clay: alright I caught Onix!

just then Clay saw a flash where he had the pokeball in his hand, next thing he knows his pokeball is gone!

Clay: what happened to my pokemon?

Peyton: don't you know, you can only carry up to 6 pokemon at a time.

Clay: I did not know that, then where is my onix?

Lyra: oh don't worry about that, your onix got transported to where you got your Buizel from.

Clay: then its with professor Sketchit, I should give him call as soon we get to Cedar city.

Erwin: well lets get going guys.

Lyra: hold up, there's a rhyhorn up ahead, I want to catch it.

Clay, Peyton, Erwin, and Buizel both saw where rhyhorn was at. Lyra was getting ready to battle it.

Lyra: okay Rhyhorn your mine! go Aipom! (who threw her pokeball)

Lyra: aipom use swift on rhyhorn!

aipom used swift on rhyhorn, it did some damage, but rhyhorn striked back with fury attack which did some damage.

Lyra: ok aipom finish this with shadow ball!

aipom used shadow ball on rhyhorn which did quite a bit of damage, but now was weak enough to catch.

Lyra: go pokeball! (who threw her pokeball at rhyhorn) the ball kept shaking and shaking until a loud CLICK was heard.

Lyra: alright I finally caught a rock pokemon!

Lyra was about to grab her new pokemon, until a big metal hand with a long robotic arm grabbed the pokeball.

Lyra: what's going on here?

ha ha ha ha!

Clay: not them again!

Kelly: from across the stars we come!

Spencer: to destroy all who sees us and runs!

Kelly!

Spencer!

O-O Mankey here!

Kelly: Team lightning shocking the world!

Spencer: so surrender now or your in for a fight!

Peyton: Team Lightning!

Erwin: what do you clowns want!

Kelly: we came here to steal that rhyhorn and now we got it.

Spencer: we love to stay and chat, but we got to run.

Mankey: later chumps!

Lyra: give me back my rhyhorn!

Spencer: I don't think so!

Lyra: get in there aipom!

Clay: Buizel you get in there too!

Kelly: so thats how you want to play it, go Poliwhirl! (who threw her pokeball)

Clay: Buizel use aqua jet on poliwhirl!

Lyra: aipom use shadow ball!

Kelly: poliwhirl use bubble!

Poliwhirl used bubble on aipom, which did some damage to it. but aipom striked back with shadow ball followed by Buizel's aqua jet, which sent poliwhirl crashing where team Lightning was at.

Lyra: okay aipom, go bring back that pokeball!

aipom went over to where the knocked out team lightning was at, it grabbed the pokeball and ran back towards Lyra.

Kelly: there's no way I'm letting get away with this!

Clay: oh no you don't, Buizel send team lightning flying with a watergun!

Buizel used watergun on team lightning, but watergun was so strong it sent Team Lightning flying into the sky somewhere!

Kelly: why do we keep losing!

Spencer: the boss is not going to be happy about this.

Mankey: next time were going to need a better plan!

Kelly and co: LOOKS LIKE TEAM LIGHTNING GETS STRIKED AGAIN!

with Clay and the group.

Lyra: I'm glad rhyhorn is safe.

Clay: me too, Buizel and aipom did a good job.

Lyra: thank you aipom.

Aipom: aipom!

Lyra soon returned aipom back to its pokeball.

Peyton: I'm glad everyone is okay.

Erwin: me too, lets get going guys.

Lyra: yeah lets hurry up.

Clay: I can't wait til we get to Cedar city.

Peyton: lets go.

Clay and the group soon took off, after walking through spike canyon for almost 3 hours. Clay, Buizel, Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton found them selves in Cedar city.

End of chapter 12. So what do you think? and don't forget to send a review.

Jetpack: look out for chapter 13!

Peyton: peace out everyone!


	15. Big Splash in the water

The Big Adventure

Jetpack52

Chapter 13: Big splash in the water

Jetpack: I'm back. I just would like to point out, that Peyton's battle will be skipped in this chapter.

Peyton: why is my battle being skipped?

Jetpack: you will find out soon enough.

Clay: anyway's here's chapter 13

Inside the pokemon center at Cedar city. Lyra, Buizel, Erwin, and Peyton were sitting on a couch, while Clay was on the video phone talking to Professor Sketchit.

Sketchit: hello Clay, how are you doing?

Clay: I'm doing good professor, me and my friends just arrived at Cedar city.

Sketchit: well thats good, how's Buizel and your other pokemon are doing?

Clay: Buizel is doing great, and my other pokemon are doing fine. by the way professor, did you get my onix?

Sketchit: I sure did, the onix you sent was big.

Clay: it was big, anyways professor I got to go.

Sketchit: ok good luck on your gym battle and keep catching more pokemon.

Clay got off the phone and walked towards where Lyra and the others were at.

Erwin: so Clay, how's onix doing?

Clay: onix is doing okay.

Lyra: well thats good to know?

Clay: by the way guys, do you know anything about the gym leader in this city.

Peyton: not a clue.

Lyra: well the only thing I know about the gym leader. is that he use's water pokemon, and I hear he is really tough.

Peyton: me and Clay can take this gym leader, right Clay?

Clay: yup, Buizel you ready to get are next badge?

Buizel: buiz! (Buizel smiled at Clay and gave him a thumbs up.)

Erwin: you guys ready to go?

Clay and co: lets go!

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, Erwin, and Peyton soon grabbed there stuff and walked out of the pokemon center. outside the pokemon center, Clay and the others were trying find out where the gym is.

Lyra: Cedar city is pretty big. (who was looking at the tall buildings.)

Erwin: it is, we could get lost, if we don't where the gym is.

Peyton: well we can check the map to see where the gym is at.

Erwin: okay.

Erwin was about ready to pull out the map, until Clay and the group heard a loud scream.

Clay: what was that?

Lyra: I don't know, but it sounds like somebody is in trouble.

just then a young girl was being chased by Team Lightning, it was none other then Spencer, Kelly and Mankey. The girl also had marill in her hands. (The young girl wore a black shirt with blue jeans with black shoes on. she also had some what long light blue hair, like Clair from Blackthorn city in Johto.)

Kelly: give us that Marill!

Miley: no way, this is my pokemon!

Spencer: not for long!

Mankey: will get that Marill!

Team Lightning and the girl soon kept running somewhere in the city. back with Clay and the group.

Clay: was that Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey from Team Lightning?

Lyra: it sure was.

Erwin: we better go help that girl, and stop Team Lightning.

Peyton: lets go.

Buizel: buiz! ( who was ready to kick Team Lightning's but)

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, Peyton, and Erwin ran towards where team Lightning was running off too.

Somewhere in Cedar city park, the girl was still running from Team Lighting, until she hit a dead end.

Miley: just great a dead end, (who was looking at the tall bushes that were surrounding her.)

soon Team Lightning caught up with her, and now had her cornered.

Kelly: this is your final warning!

Spencer: give us Marill now!

Miley: never!

Marill: marill! ( who looked very scared.)

Mankey: then you leave us with no choice!

Kelly: go Poliwhirl!, (who threw her pokeball and out came Poliwhirl)

Spencer: go Heracross! (who threw his pokeball and out came Hearacross)

Kelly: Poliwhirl use watergun!

Spencer: Heracross use horn attack!

Hearacross and Poliwhirl were about attack, until Magby and Ryhorn showed up, as well Clay and the others.

Kelly: oh great, its the chumps!

Spencer: why don't you guys leave, were in the middle of a battle!

Mankey: so get lost!

Erwin: I don't think so!

Clay: there is no way were letting you steal this girl's marill!

Kelly: thats it! change of plan, were going to battle these chumps instead!

Spencer: but I thought we were stealing the Marill?

Mankey: will get the Marill we after finish the chumps!

Clay: ready Lyra?

Lyra: lets do this Clay!

Kelly: Poliwhirl use watergun on Ryhorn!

Lyra: Ryhorn dodge it, then use Rock blast!

Spencer: Heracross use horn attack on Magby!

Clay: Magby dodge it, then use ember on heracross!

Poliwhirl hit Ryhorn with watergun, who was not fast enough to dodge the attack, but Ryhorn came back and ended up knocking out Poliwhirl with a strong rock blast!

Kelly: oh no Poliwhirl!

Heracross tried to hit magby with horn attack, but magby hit heracross with ember, which did a lot of damage to K.O heracross.

Spencer: oh no, Heracross!

Kelly and Spencer returned there pokemon back to there pokeball's.

Kelly and co: lets get the marill!

Lyra: oh no you don't, Ryhorn use rock blast on them!

Ryhorn hit Team Lightning with rock blast, which sent them flying somewhere in the sky.

Kelly and co: LOOKS LIKE TEAM LIGHTNING GETS STRIKED AGAIN!

back with Clay and the group in Cedar city park.

Clay: you did a good job magby. (who was being sent back in its pokeball)

Lyra: you did good too Ryhorn! (Ryhorn was soon returned back to its pokeball)

Erwin: those guy never learn.

Peyton: are you okay girl?

Miley: yeah me and Marill are fine.

Erwin: why were Team Lightning chasing after you?

Miley: well I was out for a walk with Marill, until they showed up and told me to give them marill or else they would of forced me to battle them.

Clay: well your safe now.

Miley: thank you for saving me guys.

Lyra: no problem, by the way whats your name?

Miley: my name is Miley.

Clay: my name is Clay, and this my Buizel.

Buizel: buizel! (who was standing next to Clay and waved at Miley.)

Lyra: my name is Lyra.

Erwin: my name is Erwin.

Peyton: my name is Peyton.

Miley: nice to meet all of you.

Clay: by the way Miley, do you know where the gym is at?

Miley: I sure do, we can go right now.

Clay: great.

Lyra: can you lead the way.

Miley: sure can.

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, Erwin, and Peyton followed Miley. after a 20 min walk. Clay and the group were inside the gym.

Miley: well here we are.

Clay: whoa! this place is big.

Lyra: its even got a pool.

Peyton: good place to swim. (who was looking at the pool)

Erwin: so, Miley where is the gym leader?

Miley: here he comes now.

A tall guy who was about 19 was walking towards where Clay and the others were at. the guy also had purple spikey hair, he also wore a dark blue shirt with blue jeans, he also wore a black cape just like Lance from the elite 4.

Duncan: welcome back sister.

Clay and co: sister? (who were very shocked to hear this)

Miley: I forgot to tell you my brother Duncan is the gym leader.

Duncan: and who are these guys?

Clay: my name is Clay, and this Buizel.

Buizel: buiz! (who waved at Duncan)

Lyra: my name is Lyra.

Erwin: I'm Erwin.

Peyton: my name is Peyton.

Duncan: so what brings you here guys?

Clay: I came here to challange you for a gym badge.

Duncan: I would like to battle you, but I just lost to a trainer named Jared who was from Fargo town.

Clay: aww man, why did Jared had to get here before me. (who was feeling down)

Duncan: do you know that trainer?

Clay: I know him, me and him are from the same town. he's my rival.

Duncan: oh I see, well we can battle tomorrow?

Miley: hold on Duncan, why don't I battle him in your place?

Duncan: well? (who was a little lost)

Miley: please big bro?

Duncan: okay little sis, you can battle Clay in my place.

Miley: alright, thanks bro!

Clay: sweet!

Peyton: hold on, what about me? (who was a little mad that Clay gets to battle first!)

Duncan: you can battle Miley after Clay's battle.

Peyton: okay.

Lyra: you ready for this battle Clay?

Clay: yup.

Erwin: well thats good, and good luck, while we watch your battle in the stands.

Duncan: follow me guys, I will take to you the battle field.

Clay and the group followed Duncan and Miley to the battlefield. In the battle field, Clay, and Buizel was standing on a platform that was in the pool on one end, while Miley was on the other end standing on a platform. Duncan was standing outside the pool getting ready to referee the match, while Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton were in the stands getting ready to watch the match.

Duncan: okay this battle will be 3 on 3 match for the Aqua badge, only the trainer can change pokemon at anytime, there will be no time limit. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Clay: go Turtwig! (who threw his pokeball, and out came Turtwig who was standing on a platform.

Miley: go Marill! (who threw her pokeball, and out came Marill who was standing on a platform on the other end of the pool.)

Miley: Marill use watergun on turtwig!

Clay: Turtwig use razor leaf on marill!

Marill hit turtwig with water gun, but it did not do much damage. Turtwug striked back with razor leaf, which did a lot off damage to Marill.

Miley: Marill use tackle!

Clay: Turtwig use energy ball!

Miley: dodge it!

Turtwig tried to hit marill, but marill dodged the energy ball and striked back with tackle which did some damage to Turtwig.

Clay: okay Turtwig finish this with razor leaf!

Miley: oh no you don't, Marill use Ice beam on turtwig!

Turtwig used razor leaf, but Marill dodged the attack, and striked back with ice beam, which K.O turtwig.

Clay: turtwig no!

Turtwig: turtwig.. (who was to weak to battle.)

Duncan: turtwig is unable to battle, Marill wins!

Clay: you did a good job buddy, (who returned turtwig to its pokeball)

Clay pulled out another pokeball, and threw it.

Clay: go Tailow! (who got out of the ball, and stretched its wings.)

Clay: Tailow use quick attack on Marill!

Miley: marill use water gun on Tailow!

Marill hit water gun at tailow which did some damage, but tailow striked back with quick attack, which did some damage.

Miley: okay Marill finish this with ice beam!

Clay: tailow dodge it, then use wing attack!

Marill tried to hit tailow with ice beam, but tailow dodged and hit marill with wing attack, which ended up K.O marill.

Miley: marill no!

Duncan: Marill is unable to battle, tailow wins.

Miley: good job marill., (marill was returned back to its pokeball)

Clay: you did a good job tailow.

Tailow: tailow! (tailow smiled at Clay)

just then, Tailow started to glow, it soon evolved into Swellow.

Clay: oh wow, this is awesome.

Miley: ok back to the battle, go corphish! (who threw her pokeball and out came corphish)

Clay: Swellow use quick attack!

Miley: corphish use vicegrip!

Corphish used vicegrip on Swellow which did some damage, but Swellow hit corphish with quick attack.

Miley: okay corphish use bubble beam then finish this with crabhammer!

Clay: Swellow use wing attack then finish this with swift!

Corphish hit Swellow with bubble beam, which did some damage, but Swellow dodged crabhammer. Swellow tried to hit corphish with wing attack, but corphish dodged it, however it did get hit by Swellow's swift which K.O. corphish.

Duncan: corphish can no longer battle, Swellow wins.

Miley returned corphish back to its pokeball, then she faced Clay.

Miley: your a pretty good trainer Clay.

Clay: thanks.

Miley: but there is no way you will beat my last pokemon.

Clay: will see about that.

Miley: go Floatzel! (who threw her pokeball, and out came floatzel)

Clay was suprised what Miley's last pokemon was. Buizel was shocked too, who standing right next to Clay.

Clay: I did not expect that.

Buizel: buiz! (who agreed with Clay)

To where Lyra and the others were at watching the battle.

Lyra: Erwin, isn't Floatzel the evolve form of Buizel?

Erwin: it is, Floatzel is a very strong pokemon. this won't be a easy battle for Clay.

Peyton: I wish it was me out there. (who was still bummed out, that he did not get to battle first.)

Lyra: would you give it a rest Peyton!

Erwin: don't worry Peyton, you will get to battle next.

back to the battle field with Clay and Miley.

Clay: Swellow use wing attack on Floatzel!

Miley: Floatzel use focus punch on swellow!

Swellow ended up hitting Floatzel with wing attack which did some damage. Floatzel came back with a powerful focus punch which K.O. Swellow.

Duncan: Swellow can no longer battle, Floatzel wins.

Clay returned to Swellow to its pokeball, then looked at Buizel.

Clay: you ready Buizel?

Buizel: buizel! (buizel gave Clay a thumbs up)

Clay: good, go get him buddy!

Buizel was about ready to battle, until Floatzel looked at him. both Floatzel and Buizel kept looking straight at each other, getting ready to battle.

Duncan: begin the last match!

Miley: Floatzel use aqua jet on Buizel!

Clay: Buizel use sonic boom on Floatzel!

Buizel and Floatzel came charging at each other with both Aqua jet and sonic boom. both pokemon took damage from the attack. but both were still in it.

Miley: Floatzel use quick attack then finish this with focus punch!

Clay: Buizel use sonic boom, then finish this with aqua jet!

Buizel ended up dodging Floatzel's quick attack, but was not fast enough to dodge Floatzel's focus punch. Buizel took a lot of damage from the attack, then fell on the platform, at first it looked like Buizel was done, but Buizel slowly got back up, and faced Floatzel in the face.

Clay: you okay Buizel?

Buizel: buizel! (buizel just nodded it head at Clay, letting him know he was okay.)

Miley: Floatzel finish this with Ice fang!

Clay: dodge it Buizel, then use swift, and finish this with aqua jet!

Buizel dodged Floatzel and hit him with swift, then Buizel jumped in the air and used aqua jet and came back down hitting Floatzel with a powerful aqua jet that K.O. Floatzel.

Duncan: Floatzel can longer battle, Buizel wins, the victory goes to Clay!

Clay: good job Buizel!

Buizel went over to where Clay was at and gave him a big hug!

Clay: I'm so proud of you Buizel, you were awesome!

Buizel: buiz! (Buizel smiled at Clay, who was also very happy.)

Miley returned Floatzel back to its pokeball, then walked to where her brother Duncan was at. Clay and Buizel soon walked over there to where Miley and Duncan were at.

Duncan: you did a great job Clay, I will now give you the aqua badge.

Duncan gave the Clay the aqua badge.

Clay: pretty cool, huh Buizel? (who was holding the badge)

Buizel: buizel. (who smiled)

Duncan then faced his sister.

Duncan: Miley you did a good job.

Miley: thanks bro, I'm glad you let me battled.

Lyra, Erwin, and Peyton walked over to where Clay and the others were at.

Erwin: good battle Clay.

Lyra: that was cool that Tailow evolved into Swellow.

Clay: it was.

Miley: so Peyton, you ready for your battle?

Peyton: let do this!

later on that day, Clay, Lyra, Buizel, Erwin, Peyton, Miley, and Duncan were standing right outside the gym.

Peyton: I can't belive I lost! (who was feeling pretty down)

Clay: better luck next time.

Lyra: don't get so down Peyton.

Erwin: excuse me Duncan, where is the next gym from here.

Duncan: if you head south from here, you will reach Orange city.

Miley: its a long way from here though, I hear it a 8 day hike to get there.

Clay: well thanks guys.

Lyra: thats cool you got 4 badges now.

Clay: it is, let go Buizel.

Buizel: buizel.

Erwin: see ya guys, (who waved at Miley, and Duncan)

Clay and the group were about to leave, until they noticed something was wrong Peyton.

Clay: Peyton what's wrong?

Peyton: I'm not coming with you guys.

Lyra: why not?

Peyton: I lost the battle, I need to train more if I'm going to compete for the Retco cup.

Erwin: were sorry your not coming with us.

Peyton: me too (who was still feeling down)

Clay: Peyton don't ever give up, keep trying.

Peyton: thanks Clay, I hope the next time I will see you at the Retco cup.

Clay: same here, and good luck.

Peyton: you too, Buizel, Erwin, and Lyra you take care.

Lyra: will be fine.

Erwin: just keep fighting and never give up.

Buizel: buiz!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin and Buizel, all shaked Peyton's hand and said good bye to him.

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Erwin soon took off, and now were heading to Orange city.

end of chapter 13, so what do you think. by the way Peyton might come back, but right now I'm not sure. anyways look out for chapter 14. later!


	16. Who gets Elekid?

The Big Adventure

Jetpack52

Chapter 14: who gets Elekid?

Lyra: were back, and we got one awesome chapter coming up!

Jetpack: I would also like to give a shout out to TD 117, who has stuck by me with this story.

Clay: check out his story, The new masters.

Erwrin: well here's chapter 14.

Somewhere in the forest at night, Clay, Buizel, Lyra, and Erwin and all there pokemon who were out sitting next to the camp fire and eating some food, as well as Clay and the group.

Clay: good job on the stew Erwin.

Erwin: thanks Clay.

Lyra: the stew is really good, and it seems like the other pokemon like it too.

Buizel: buizel. (who agreed the food was good, as well the other pokemon)

Clay: its just too bad Peyton is not going to be with us anymore.

Lyra: I almost forgot about him. he did look pretty bummed out when we left Cedar city.

Clay: yeah he did, his Snorunt almost won the match at the gym, but lost at the last second when Miley's corphish Knocked it out.

Lyra: he was pretty mad and bummed out when he did not win, I hope he's doing okay.

Clay: me too, what do you think Erwin?

Erwin did not say anything, he just kept staring at the camp fire.

Clay: hey Erwin, did hear you what I said?

Erwin took his eyes off the fire, then looked at Clay with a confused look on his face.

Erwin: I'm sorry Clay, what did you say?

Clay: I asked you, if you think Peyton is doing okay?

Erwin: he will be fine.

Lyra: are you okay Erwin, it seems like something is bothering you.

Erwin: its nothing. (who had his down)

Erwin's pokemon, Jumpluff, Machop, and Wartortle noticed something was wrong with there trainer. all 3 of them walked over to see what's wrong with Erwin.

Erwin: oh hey guys. (who looked down to see his pokemon looking at him, with a little worry in there faces.)

just then Wartortle and Jumpluff sat right next to Erwin, to keep there trainer happy.

Clay: are you sure, your fine Erwin?

Lyra: your pokemon looked a little worried about you.

Wartortle: wartortle!

Jumpluff: jumpluff!

Machop: machop!

Erwin: ok guys I will tell you whats wrong?

Clay and Lyra: what is it?

Erwin: 1 year ago, when I was in Eason city, me and my cousin Kirk found this wild Elekid.

(Erwin's Flashback)

1 year ago in Eason city.

Kirk: check it out Erwin, there's a Elekid over there. (who was pointing to the Elekid who was in the grass in the wild)

Erwin: oh cool, I always wanted one!

Kirk: well go for it cousin.

Erwin: I will, come on out Squirtle! (who threw his pokeball and out came Squirtle)

Squirtle: squirtle!

Erwin: okay squirtle you see that Elekid over there. (who was pointing to the Elekid)

Squirtle: squirt!

Erwin: I need you to weaken it, so I can catch it. can you do that?

Squirtle: squirt!

Erwin: good, now use your water gun at Elekid!

Squirtle striked Elekid with water gun, which did a lot of damage to Elekid. but Elekid striked back with low kick which did some damage to Squirtle.

Erwin: your doing a good job buddy, now finish this with bubble!

Squirtle tried to hit Elekid with bubble, but Elekid dodged the attack and hit squirtle with a powerful thunder shock that knocked it out.

Erwin: SQUIRTLE NO!

Erwin ran over to his Squirtle to see if it was okay.

Erwin: you okay squirtle?

Squirtle: squirt.. (who was still feeling pain from the Elekid's thunder shock)

Erwin noticed that the Elekid was gone and ran back to the forest.

Kirk: we better get squirtle back to the pokemon center right away.

Erwin: I hope I catch a Elekid one day, but for now will go to the pokemon center.

(end of Erwin's flashback)

Erwin: and thats what happened to the Elekid.

Lyra: oh wow.

Clay: you will catch ya one Erwin.

Erwin: I hope so, me and Wartortle will be ready if we see one again, right buddy?

Wartortle: wartortle!

Not far from where Clay and the group was at, Team Lightning was in the bushes watching Clay and the group.

Spencer: well it looks like we found the chumps.

Mankey: so whats the plan this time?

Kelly: I'm not sure yet.

Mankey: we better not lose this time, I'm tired of getting beat by those kids.

Spencer was about to say something, until his cell phone started to ring. Spencer picked it up and answered it.

Spencer: hello.

Walter: hello Spencer, I need to see you, Kelly, and Mankey right away at Cedar city.

Spencer: but were in the middle of something!

Walter: YOU 3 GET OVER HERE NOW!

Spencer: okay boss, were on are way.

Spencer got off the phone, and faced Kelly and Mankey.

Kelly: who was that?

Spencer: it was the boss, he wants see us right away at Cedar city.

Mankey: uh oh, this does not sound good.

Kelly: we better leave now, to see what the Boss wants.

Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey soon left and was walking towards Cedar city to see there boss.

back with Clay and the group.

Clay: lets set up the tent and go to sleep.

Lyra: I will put out the fire.

Clay: oh don't worry about that, Buizel can put it out. Buizel use your water gun to put the fire out!

Buizel: buiz! (buizel used it water gun to put the fire out)

Lyra: thanks Buizel.

Buizel: buiz. (who smiled at Lyra)

Erwin: the tent is all set up guys! (who just finished putting up the tent)

Lyra: thanks Erwin.

Clay: we better put the pokemon back in are pokeball's.

Clay, Lyra, and Erwin returned all of there pokemon back to there pokeball's except for Buizel.

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Erwin got in the tent and went to sleep.

The next morning, somewhere in the park at Cedar city, was Walter the leader of Team Lightning. (Walter wore a black suit with a yellow tie with black shoes and black pants on, Walter had red rair that was really short, Walter looked about 40 years of age)

Walter: where are those 3, they should of been here by now?

just then Walter saw Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey walking towards him.

Walter: there you are!, what took you so long?

Kelly: sorry were late boss, we got lost in the woods.

Spencer: but were here now.

Mankey: so what did you want to see us for boss?

Walter: I need a big favor from you 3?

Kelly: what it is?

Walter pulled out a photo from his pocket and showed it too Kelly and the group.

Walter: you see this man in the photo?

Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey looked at the photo, which showed a young man in the photo.

Spencer: what about this man?

Walter: I want you to steal this man Infernape.

Kelly: why do you want us to steal the Infernape?

Walter: because its rare, its powerful and I want it!

Mankey: okay boss we can do it.

Kelly: we won't fail you.

Walter: you better not,and don't screw this up!

Spencer: yes sir!

Walter: now get going!

Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey soon left the park and went back to the forest.

back with Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Erwin who were in the forest, who just finished breakfast and were get ready to pack up and leave.

Clay: so Erwin, how long will it before we reach Orange city?

Erwin pulled out the map, to see where they were at.

Erwin: well the way things look, if we leave soon, we should be there in 6 or 7 days.

Lyra: thats almost a week, is there a faster way to get there?

Erwin: I'm afraid not, this path is the only way to get Orange city.

Clay: we can catch some pokemon on the way to Orange city.

Lyra: maybe will find some rare pokemon?

Erwin: lets get going guys.

Lyra: okay.

Clay: come on Buizel, were getting out of here.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Erwin just finished packing there stuff and soon took off in the forest. 3 hours later Clay and the group were still walking on the path until they were stopped by a trainer who had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing red shirt with blue jeans on.

Nate: excuse me, have any of you 3 seen a wild Elekid around here?

Clay: I have not seen one.

Erwin: a Elekid is around here. where is it at? (who got real excited)

Lyra: why do you want Elekid?

Nate: because I Nate the great will catch that wild Elekid!

Erwin was looking around the bushes, to see where Elekid was at. Nate noticed that Erwin was looking for Elekid too.

Nate: What do you think your doing?

Erwin: I'm trying to find that Elekid.

Nate: oh no you don't, nobody is catching that Elekid but me!, you got that?

Lyra: leave him alone!

Clay: if he wants to catch Elekid, let him!

Nate: YOU 2 STAY OUT OF THIS!

Clay: why don't you get lost!

Lyra: yeah beat it you jerk!

Buizel: buiz! (who was mad at the other trainer.)

Nate: fine!, but if any of you get in my way, I will CRUSH YOU!

Nate soon ran off somewhere in the woods, back with Clay and the group.

Lyra: what a jerk, that guy was.

Clay: that guy has problems.

Buizel: buiz. (who agreed with Clay and Lyra)

Lyra: Erwin you ready to go?

Erwin did respond, as of matter fact he was gone. Clay, Lyra, and Buizel looked around them, but saw no sign of Erwin anywhere.

Clay: where did Erwin go?

Lyra: I bet he went to go look for that wild Elekid.

Clay: we better go find him.

Lyra: lets go.

Clay, Lyra, and Buizel ran somewhere in the woods looking for there friend Erwin.

Somewhere else in the woods, Erwin was walking in the forest looking for the wild Elekid.

Erwin: I wonder where that Elekid is at?

Erwin kept walking the in forest for 10 mins, until he found himself out of the forest which lead him to a big hill that had some big rocks.

Erwin: I'm glad out of the forest.

just then Erwin spotted Elekid who was standing on one of the big rocks that was about 20 feet away from Erwin.

Erwin: oh cool, there's a Elekid. come on out Wartortle! (who threw his pokeball, and out came Wartortle.)

Wartortle: wartortle.

Erwin: wartortle I need you to weaken that Elekid over there so i can catch it. can you do that?

Watortle: wartortle.

Erwin: good, wartortle use watergun on Elekid!

Wartortle used water gun on Elekid which did some damage, but Elekid striked Wartortle with thunder shock, which did a lot damage to Wartortle.

Erwin: don't give up Wartortle!

Elekid striked back Wartortle back with swift, but Wartortle dodged the attack by jumping in the air.

Erwin: okay Wartortle finish this with ice beam!

Wartortle striked Elekid with a strong ice beam, and was now weak enough to catch. Erwin threw his pokeball at Elekid and was now in the ball. the ball kept shaking, and shaking, until there was a loud CLICK noise.

Erwin: alright I caught Elekid!

Erwin walked over to the pokeball and picked it up, then faced Wartortle.

Erwin: you did a good job buddy.

Wartortle: wartortle! (who smiled at its trainer)

Clay: Erwin!

Erwin saw Clay, Lyra, and Buizel running towards him and Wartortle.

Clay: where did you go Erwin?

Lyra: we were worried about you.

Erwin: I'm sorry if I worried you guys.

Clay: so did you find a Elekid?

Erwin: I will show you, come on out! (who threw a pokeball and out came Elekid)

Elekid: elekid!

Lyra: that so cool.

Clay: good job Erwin.

Nate: sweet I found a Elekid!

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Erwin turned around and saw Nate.

Nate: I'm going to catch Elekid.

Erwin: your too late, I already caught it.

Nate: what?, then I will battle for you it.

Lyra: why should he battle you, if he already caught Elekid.

Clay: why don't you go find another Elekid!

Buizel: buizel. (who was not happy to see Nate again)

Nate: WHY DON'T YOU 2 SHUT UP!

Erwin: HEY, nobody talks to my friends like that!, if you want a battle, you got one. this will be a one on one match. (Erwin who was pretty mad at Nate)

Nate: fine by me, go Raticate! (who threw his pokeball, and out came Raticate)

Raticate: rat!

Erwin returned Wartortle to its pokeball, and sent out Machop.

Erwin: go machop! (who threw his pokeball and out came machop)

Machop: machop!

Nate: Raticate use quick attack on machop!

Erwin: machop use low kick!

Raticate hit machop with quick attack, which did some damage, but machop striked back with low kick which did some damage.

Nate: Raticate use crunch on machop!

Erwin was about to call out another attack, but it was too late as Raticate used crunch on machop, which made it flinch.

Machop: machop! (who was feeling pain from the crunch.)

Erwin: don't give up machop!

Nate: okay Raticate finish this with Iron tail!

Erwin: machop dodge it, then use karate chop!

Machop dodged Raticate's Iron tail and hit Raticate with a strong karate chop that knocked out Raticate.

Nate: raticate no!

Erwin: you did a good job machop.

both trainers returned both pokemon back to there pokeball's.

Nate: thats it, If I can't win, then I will catch Elekid by force! (who was running towards Elekid and Erwin.)

Erwin: oh no you don't, Elekid use thunder shock on him!

Elekid: elekid!

Elekid used thunder shock on Nate, which fried him.

Nate: ouch!, thats it I'm getting out of here! (who ran back in the woods like a coward)

Erwin: your a good pokemon Elekid.

Elekid: elekid. (just smiled at Erwin)

Lyra: I'm just glad that jerk is gone.

Clay: me too.

Erwin: I don't think will have to worry about him anymore.

Lyra: lets get going guys.

Erwin: okay. (who returned Elekid to back its pokeball)

Clay: I can't wait til we get to Orange city, come on Buizel lets get going.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Erwin soon took off and went back to the woods and found themselves back on the path that will take them to Orange city.

end of chapter 14. So what do you think, and don't forget to send a review. chapter 15 coming soon.


	17. All fired up!

The Big Adventure

Jetpack52

Chapter 15: All fired up!

Clay: were back.

Erwin: who is ready for chapter 15?

Jetpack: if anybody has any ideas for the story, send me a message.

Lyra: well here's chapter 15

Somewhere in the forest was Clay, Lyra, Buizel, and Erwin who were walking on the path feeling a little tired.

Clay: we have been traveling for 3 days now, and no sign of a town anywhere.

Lyra: were almost out of supplies too, we only have enough for a lunch.

Buizel: buiz..(who was feeling tired)

Erwin: I will check the map, to see if were close by a town or something.

Erwin pulled out the map to see if they were close to a town.

Lyra: so are we close to a town Erwin?

Erwin: by looking at the map, there is one town that is 2 miles away from here.

Clay: thats good to know.

Lyra: what's the name of the town or city?

Erwin: the town is called Quake town.

Clay: cool, does it have a pokemon center and poke mart?

Erwin: yes it does.

Lyra: great we can get some lunch, then go to the poke mart to get some supplies.

Erwin: first will go to the pokemon center, then will get lunch, and stop by pokemart last.

Lyra: sounds good to me.

Clay: I'm also getting hungry, what about you Buizel?

Buizel: buiz. (who agreed with Clay, who was also feeling a little hungry)

Erwin: lets hurry up guys and get there fast.

Clay and Lyra: okay.

After a 1 hour walk. Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel made it to Quake town. Clay and the group first stopped by the pokemon center to get there pokemon healed, next they went to a restaurant to get something to eat. now inside the Poke mart, Clay and the group were getting supplies for there journey.

Clay: do we got enough supplies?

Erwin: we got enough to last us 4 or 5 days.

Clay: thats good.

Lyra: enough talk, lets go pay for the stuff.

Erwin: okay.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel grabbed the the supplies they needed and took it to the front to get the stuff paid.

Cashier: okay that will 83 dollars and 14 cents.

Clay, Lyra, and Erwin each pulled out some money then handed the money to the cashier.

Cashier: thank you, you have a nice day.

Erwin: thank you.

Buizel: buiz. (Buizel just wavied at the cashier)

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel walked out of the poke mart, and soon found themselves outside.

Erwin: you guys ready to go?

Lyra: I'm ready.

Buizel: buizel.

Clay: yeah lets get going.

Clay and the group kept walking, until Clay bumped into someone.

Ike: hey kid, be careful where you walk.

Clay: I'm sorry, I did not watch where I was going.

Ike: its alright.

Clay looked at the guy who he bumped into, and was shocked to see who it was.

Clay: hey, wait a second. are you Ike from the Elite 4?

Ike: yes that would be me. but who are you?

Clay: my name is Clay, and this is Buizel as well as my friends.

Buizel: buizel. (who waved at Ike)

Lyra: I'm Lyra.

Erwin: my name is Erwin.

Ike: so what brings you guys here? (Ike has flat blonde hair and wore a black shirt with red pants and white shoes on. Ike was about 25 years of age.)

Clay: I'm trying to become a pokemon master.

Erwin: I'm trying to become a chef and learn everything I can about pokemon.

Lyra: I'm trying find many rock pokemon I can and learn about them.

Ike: that sounds cool.

Not far from where Clay and the group was at, was Team Lightning who was getting ready for a plan.

Kelly: thats the guy in the photo.

Spencer: yeah thats Ike from the elite 4, the one Walter told us about.

Mankey: so how are we going to steal Ike's Infernape?

Kelly: for right now, will watch and see what they do next.

Spencer: then what?

Kelly: then when the moment was right, will capture Ike's Infernape.

Mankey: sounds good.

Spencer: yeah but, one question. how are we going to steal the Infernape?

Kelly showed Spencer and Mankey two things, one of them was a big cage, the other one was was a big claw. (to grab stuff)

Kelly: with these 2 things, will steal the Infernape.

Spencer: okay.

Mankey: lets make this happen.

back with Clay, Lyra, Erwin, Ike, and Buizel.

Clay: say Ike, would you like to have a battle?

Ike: that sounds good, but this match won't be easy.

Lyra: how many pokemon will you use for the match?

Clay: is a 1 on 1 match fine with you Ike?

Ike: I'm fine with that.

Erwin: and I will be the referee for the match.

Lyra: then its settled.

Somewhere in the park, Clay and Ike were getting ready to battle, Erwin was being the referee for the match, while Lyra and Buizel were watching the match.

Erwin: okay this will be a 1 on 1 match. there will be no time limit, let the match begin!

Clay: go cubone! (who threw his pokeball and out came cubone)

Cubone: cubone!

Ike: go Infernape! (who threw his pokeball and out came Infernape.)

Infernape: infernape!

Ike: Infernape use mach punch.

Clay: cubone use bone club.

cubone hit Infernape with bone club which did some damage, but Infernape striked back with mach punch which did some damage.

Clay: okay cubone use boomerang then finish this with headbutt.

Ike: dodge it, then use flare blitz.

cubone manage to hit Infernape with boomerang which did some damage to Infernape. but Infernape dodged cubone's headbutt and hit cubone with a powerful flare blitz that K.O cubone.

Clay: cubone no!

Erwin: cubone is unable to battle, Infernape wins!

Ike: good job Infernape!

Clay: cubone return.(who was returned back to its pokeball)

Ike: you did good Clay.

Clay: thank you, your pretty strong.

Ike was about ready to return Infernape to its pokeball, until it was grabbed by a large claw.

Ike: what the heck!

ha ha ha!

Kelly: are plan worked!

Spencer: now we got Infernape!

Clay: not you guys again!

Lyra: do you guys ever quit!

Ike: who are these guys?

Erwin: there called Team Lightning, they are crooks that like to steal people's pokemon.

Ike saw his Infernape now trapped in a cage by Team Lightning.

Ike: give me back Infernape!

Spencer: no way!

Mankey: this pokemon is going to the boss!

Clay: I don't think so, go Buizel!

Buizel: buizel. (who got infront of Clay, and getting ready to battle Team Lightning.)

Kelly: so thats how you want to play it, go Poliwhirl! (who threw her pokeball, and out came poliwhirl.)

Erwin: go machop! (who threw his pokeball and out came machop)

Machop: machop!

Ike: we got to get Infernape back!

Lyra: I got a idea, Erwin use machop to break the cage and free Infernape!

Erwin: good idea, okay machop use rock smash to break the cage and free Infernape!

Machop: machop!

machop used its rock smash to break the cage open, Infernape was now free, Infernape and machop went back to where there trainers were at.

Kelly: your gonna pay for that!

Spencer: time to get serious!

Ike: I think your the ones that need to pay!

Clay: Buizel use aqua jet!

Erwin: machop use low kick on Poliwhirl!

Kelly: poliwhirl use body slam!

Poliwhirl use body slam on Buizel which did some damage, but Buizel came and hit Poliwhirl with aqua jet followed by machop's low kick which knocked out Poliwhirl.

Kelly: Poliwhirl no!

Ike: now!, Infernape send team Lightning running by using mach punch!

Infernape hit Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey with mach punch, which sent Team Lightning with a hard hit to the ground!

Kelly: lets get out here!

Mankey: I'm with you.

Spencer: you have not seen the last of us, you pesky chumps!

Team Lightning soon took off running somewhere. back with Clay and the group.

Clay: well that takes care of them.

Lyra: those guys never learn.

Ike: thank you guys for saving my Infernape from those crooks.

Clay: no problem Ike.

Erwin: I'm just glad we helped out.

Buizel: buiz!

Machop: machop!

Ike: so where are you guys going next?

Clay: were going to Orange city, so I can get my 5th badge.

Ike: thats cool, so I take it, your going to compete in the Retco leauge.

Clay: you got it.

Ike: well good luck to you.

Clay: thanks.

Erwin: and will be there cheering for Clay.

Lyra: we will, but we better get going.

Ike: I'm glad I met you guys, and I wish you luck on journey.

Clay: thanks Ike

Buizel: buizel.

Lyra: will see ya around.

Erwin: and take care of Infernape.

Ike: you can count on it.

Infernape: infernape!

Erwin soon returned machop back to its pokeball. Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel waved good bye to Ike and Infernape who were now leaving Quake town. Clay and the group now find themselves on the path in the forest that will take them to Orange city.

End of chapter 15. so what do you think? chapter 16 coming soon, and don't forget to send a review.


	18. The heat is on!

The Big Adventure

Jetpack52

Chapter 16: The heat is on!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel have finally arrived in Orange city.

Clay: were finally here.

Lyra: it took us 4 days to get here, but we finally made it.

Clay: I'm ready to get badge number 5, you ready Buizel?

Buizel: buiz.

Erwin: before we go to the gym, lets go to the pokemon center to get are pokemon healed.

Lyra: good idea.

Clay: sounds good to me.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel took off to the pokemon center, after a 15 min walk. Clay and the group found themselves inside the pokemon center getting there pokemon healed by nurse joy.

Joy: your pokemon are all fully healed and ready to go.

Clay: thanks.

Lyra: thank you nurse joy.

Joy: you kids take care now.

Erwin: we will.

Clay and the group walked out of the pokemon center and found themselves outside.

Clay: hey guys, do you know what types of pokemon the gym leader uses here?

Lyra: I hear the gym leader here uses fire pokemon.

Erwin: I hear he's pretty tough too.

Clay: well I will be ready, and Buizel will put the fire out with its water gun, right buddy?

Buizel: buizel. (who was feeling pumped and excited)

Erwin: well lets go to the gym now.

Clay: yeah lets go.

Lyra: sounds good.

Buizel: buiz!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel soon took off, after a 10 min walk, Clay and the group were inside the gym and were greeted by the gym leader Gus. Gus was a old guy that was in his 70's, he looks a lot like Mr. Clean, except he has a full set of white hair, and he wore a red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

Gus: Welcome to the Orange city gym, my name is Gus.

Clay: are you the gym leader?

Gus: yes.

Clay: then I want to battle you for the fire badge.

Gus: okay, you want a battle, you got one.

Lyra: Clay do you know which pokemon your going to pick for the battle?

Clay: I sure do.

Erwin: how many pokemon will be used for the match?

Gus: this will be a 3 on 3 match.

Clay: are you ready Buizel?

Buizel: buizel.

Gus: okay everyone, follow me to the battlefield.

Clay and the others followed Gus. In the battlefield, Clay who was one side of the field with Buizel next to him, while Gus was on the other side. there was a referee in the middle about ready to begin the match. Lyra and Erwin were in the stands getting ready to watch the match.

Referee: okay this will be 3 on 3 match for the fire badge. Only the challanger can switch pokemon, there will be no time limit. BEGIN THE MATCH!

Clay: go Buizel.

Buizel: buiz! (who got in the battle field)

Gus: go Slugma! (who threw his pokeball and out came Slugma)

Slugma: slugma!

Clay: okay Buizel use quick attack then use water gun!

Gus: dodge it slugma, then use ember followed by body slam!

Slugma dodged Buizel's quick attack, but was not fast enough to avoid water gun which did a lot of damage. but Slugma striked back with ember followed by body slam, which did quite a bit of damage to Buizel.

Clay: Buizel use aqua jet!

Gus: dodge it, then finish this with body slam!

Buizel tried to hit Slugma with aqua jet, but Slugma dodged the attack by jumping in the air and came back down to hit Buizel with a strong body slam which knocked out Buizel.

Clay: Buizel no!

Buizel: buiz...(who was in a lot of pain)

Referee: Buizel can no longer battle, Slugma wins!

Clay walked over to where Buizel was at and picked him up.

Clay: you did a good job, now take a nice rest.

Buizel: buiz..(who tried to smile at Clay, but was still in a lot of pain from the battle)

Clay walked over to where Lyra and Erwin were at and handed Buizel to Erwin. Clay quickly got back to the battlefield to begin the next round.

Clay: go Magby! (who threw his pokeball and out came magby)

Magby: magby!

Clay: lets do this!, okay magby use fire punch!

Gus: slugma use body slam!

Slugma tried to hit magby with body slam, but Magby dodged the attack, and hit slugma with fire punch which knocked out slugma.

Gus: slugma no!

Referee: Slugma can no longer battle, Magby wins.

Gus: return Slugma. (who was returned back in its ball)

Clay: lets keep this up magby.

Gus: go Charmeleon! (who threw his pokeball and out came charmeleon.)

Clay: magby use ember, then use faint attack!

Gus: use fire fang, then finish with slash!

magby tried to hit charmeleon with faint attack, but charmeleon dodged it, however it did get hit by ember, but it didn't do much damage. charmeleon tried to hit magby with fire fang but magby dodged the attack, but charmeleon managed to strike magby with a strong a slash attack that did some damage.

Clay: magby use fire punch!

Gus: dodge it, then finish this with Iron tail!

magby tried to hit charmeleon with fire punch, but charmeleon dodged the attack and hit magby with a strong Iron tail that knocked out magby.

Clay: magby no!

Referee: magby can no longer battle, Charmeleon wins!

Clay: you did a good job magby. (who was returned back to its pokeball)

with Erwin, Lyra, and Buizel who were in the stands watching the battle.

Lyra: this does not look good for Clay.

Erwin: I know, Clay has 1 pokemon left, he really needs to turn it around or its game over for Clay.

Lyra: come on Clay, you can do this!

Erwin: go Clay!

Buizel: Buizel! (who was cheering for his trainer and friend.)

back to the battlefield with Clay and Gus.

Clay: go cubone! (who threw his pokeball and out came cubone.)

Cubone: cubone!

Gus: charmeleon use Iron tail on cubone!

Clay: dodge it cubone, then use headbutt then finish this with bone club!

Cubone dodged Charmeleon's Iron tail, and hit Charmeleon with headbutt followed by bone club which did enough damage to Knock out Charmeleon.

Referee: Charmeleon can no longer battle, cubone wins!

Gus: you did a good job buddy. (Charmeleon was returned back to its pokeball.)

Clay: good job cubone!

Cubone: cubone! (who turned around and smiled at Clay)

Gus: your good Clay, lets see how you do against this pokemon. go Torkoal! (who threw his pokeball and out came Torkoal.)

Clay: cubone use headbutt!

Gus: Torkoal use flamethrower!

both cubone and Torkoal hit each other with both attacks which did some damage to both pokemon.

Gus: Torkoal use smokescreen, then use rapid spin!

Clay: cubone use Ice beam!

Cubone tried to hit Torkoal with ice beam, but due to Torkoal's smokescreen it missed its target. Torkoal came from out of the smoke and hit cubone with a strong rapid spin.

Gus: okay Torkoal finish this with Overheat!

Clay: cubone dodge it, then use bommerang!

Torkoal tried to hit Cubone with overheat, but Cubone barely dodged it, then threw its bone at Torkoal's head which Knocked out Torkoal!)

Gus: Torkoal no!

Referee: Torkoal can no longer battle, cubone wins. The victory goes to Clay from Fargo town!

Clay: alright, good job Cubone!

Cubone: cubone! (who was very happy to win the match)

Somewhere in Orange city, Team Lightning were in a building, talking about the next plan to get Clay and the group.

Mankey: so guys whats are next plan for the chumps?

Kelly: will trap them with one of are traps.

Spencer: if that does not work will use are pokemon.

Mankey: you mean Poliwhirl and Heracross?

Spencer and Kelly: yes.

Mankey started to laugh real hard, after Mankey stopped laughing, he faced Kelly and Spencer.

Mankey: every time you send those 2 out, they always lose!, how do you expect to beat the chumps with the pokemon you have.

Kelly: that won't be a problem anymore.

Mankey: and why is that?

Kelly: well me and Spencer were out earlier today, and I caught a new pokemon.

Spencer: I also caught a new pokemon too.

Mankey: well lets me meet the new guys.

Kelly: okay, come on out! (Kelly threw her pokeball and out came a pokemon.)

Spencer: time for you to come out! (Spencer threw his pokeball and out came another pokemon.)

Kelly: so what do you think?

Spencer: tell us?

Mankey looked at the 2 new pokemon, then faced Kelly and Spencer.)

Mankey: I think they will do just fine.

back at the Orange city gym, Clay was about ready to get his Fire badge from Gus.

Gus: that was a great battle Clay, you fought hard and you won, here's your fire badge.

Gus handed Clay the fire badge.

Clay: alright, I got the fire badge!

Lyra: good job Clay.

Erwin: now that gives you 5 badges.

Buizel: buizel. (who gave Clay a thumbs up.)

Clay: excuse me Gus.

Gus: yes.

Clay: where is the next gym leader from here?

Gus: if you head west from here, you will find yourself in Gander town for your next badge.

Erwin: how far is it from here?

Gus: its not far at all, it will only take a day hike or 2 to get there.

Lyra: thats good to know.

Erwin: lets get going guys.

Clay: right, lets get going Buizel.

Buizel: buiz.

Clay. Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel soon walked out of the gym and headed the poke mart to get some supplies, after that they found themselves back outside again, on the way out to Orange city. Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel were stopped by a trainer.

Jared: its been a while Clay.

Clay: yes it has.

Erwin: wait you guys know each other?

Clay: yes we do, this Jared who I was telling you guys about.

Lyra: oh, so he's from Fargo town, just like you Clay.

Clay: yup.

Jared: so Clay how many badges do you have now.

Clay: I just got my 5th badge.

Jared: thats good, and how many pokemon you caught?

Clay: 7.

Jared: you only have 7? (who was shocked to hear this)

Clay: yeah, how many pokemon you caught?

Jared: I caught 44 pokemon.

Clay: 44 pokemon? (who was really shocked to hear that, since Clay only caught 7 pokemon)

Jared: thats right, but enough talk. Clay I challange you to a battle!

Clay: if its a battle you want, you got one!

End of chapter 16. who will win against the battle between Clay and Jared? and who is Team Lightning's new pokemon? find out in chapter 17. don't forget to send a review.

(By the way, for readers who are new to this story. If you want to know who Jared is, go back to chapter 1 to find out.)


	19. Rival vs Rival

The Big Adventure

Jetpack52

Chapter 17: Rival vs Rival

In Orange city, Clay, Lyra, Erwin, Buizel, and Jared were deciding how many pokemon to use for Clay and Jared's match.

Lyra: so how many pokemon will you guys be using for the match?

Jared: is a 3 on 3 battle good with you Clay?

Clay: fine by me.

Erwin: and I will be the referee for the match.

Jared: well lets go.

Clay: okay.

Clay and the group were about to leave until a guy came up to them.

Logan: hold it right there!

Clay and Jared: Logan!, what are you doing here? (who were both suprised to see Logan.)

Logan: I'm on a journey, duh!

Jared: so how's your journey going?

Logan: its going great, I caught a bunch of new pokemon and I just got my 5th badge here at Orange city yesterday.

Erwin: you 3 know each other?

Clay: yeah we do, me, Jared, and Logan are from the same town, we grew up together.

Logan has dirty blonde hair and has blue eyes and was a little bit taller than Clay and Jared. Logan was wearing a purple shirt and black pants with blue shoes.

Lyra: so I take it you guys got your starter from pokemon from Professor sketchit.

Jared: yup, thats right.

Logan: yeah, but I'm much better then Jared and Clay. (who was acting like a jerk)

Jared: you better watch it Logan! (who was a little upset.)

Clay: Logan, we need to get going, me and Jared are going to have a battle soon.

Logan: then you don't mind if I watch your battle?

Jared: fine, you can come.

Erwin: lets go to the park and get ready for the battle.

Lyra: this is going to be a good battle

Clay: you ready for this Buizel?

Buizel: buizel! (felt pumped for the battle)

Clay: good lets go.

Clay and the group soon took off to the park in Orange city. In the park Clay and Buizel were on the battle field on one side, while Jared was on the side of the field. Lyra and Logan were sitting on a bench getting to watch the battle, while Erwin was getting to referee the match.

Erwin: okay this will be a 3 on 3 match between Clay and Jared. there will be no time limit, Let the match begin!

Clay: alright Buizel your up first.

Buizel: bui! (as he ran off to the battlefield to get ready.)

Jared: Hypno I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came Hypno.)

Clay: alright Buizel use sonic boom!

Jared: Hypno use pound!

Buizel hit Hypno with sonic boom which took some damage, but Hypno striked back by using pound which did some damage to Buizel.

Clay: alright Buizel use swift and finish this with quick attack!

Jared: Hypno dodge it, then use confusion, then finish this with focus punch!

Buizel hit Hypno with swift which did some damage, but Hypno dodged Buizel's quick attack, and striked back with confusion followed by focus punch which did enough damage to K.O Buizel.

Clay: Buizel no!

Erwin: Buizel can no longer battle, Hypno wins.

Clay walked over to pick up Buizel.

Clay: are you okay Buizel?

Buizel: bui..( letting his trainer know he was going to be okay.)

Clay: you did a good job buddy.

Clay walked over to Lyra and handed Buizel to her, Clay got back in the battlefield and picked his next pokemon.

Clay: go Magby! (who threw his pokeball and out came Magby.)

Magby: magby!

Jared: alright Hypno use confusion!

Clay: Magby dodge it, then use ember!

Magby dodged Hypno's attack and hit it with with ember which did some damage.

Jared: Hypno use poison gas!

Clay: Magby use fire punch!

Hypno used poison gas on magby which poisoned it, but magby hit Hypno with a powerful fire punch causing it to get K.O

Jared: Hypno no!

Erwin: Hypno can no longer battle, magby wins.

Jared soon returned Hypno to its pokeball, and pulled out another pokeball.

Jared: go Ursaring! (threw his pokeball and out came Ursaring.)

Clay: Magby use smoke screen, followed up by ember!

Jared: Ursaring use slash then follow it up with thunder punch!

Magby used smoke screen, and used ember which did some damage to Ursaring, but Ursaring missed its slash attack due to the smoke screen, but striked Magby with a thunder punch which did some damage, but Magby suffered more damage from the poison it had got in the earlier battle.

Jared: alright Ursaring finish this with hyper beam!

Clay was about to call out a attack, but it was too late, as a bright beam hit Magby pretty hard causing it to get K.O

Clay: magby no!

Erwin: magby can no longer battle, Ursaring wins!

Clay: you did a good job buddy. (as he returned magby too its pokeball.)

with Lyra, Buizel, and Logan who were sitting at the bench watching the battle.

Lyra: this does not look good at all for Clay.

Logan: I know, but it looks like Jared will win the match.

Lyra: Clay has one pokemon left, he can still turn this match around.

Logan: I doubt it!

Lyra: come on Clay, you can do it!

Buizel: buizel! (who was cheering for Clay.)

back at the battlefield, Clay was getting ready to use his last pokemon.

Clay: go pineco! (who threw his pokeball and out came pineco.)

Pineco: pineco!

Jared: alright Ursaring use slash!

Clay: pineco use protect, then use rapid spin!

Ursaring tried to hit pineco with slash, but due to Pineco's protect, it failed. pineco striked Ursaring with rapid spin which did some damage.

Jared: Ursaring use thunder punch!

Clay: dodge it pineco, then use bug bite!

Ursaring tried to hit pineco with thunder punch, but pineco dodged it and hit Ursaring with a powerful bug bite causing Ursaring to get K.O

Erwin: Ursaring can no longer battle, pineco wins!

Clay: good job pineco!

Pineco soon started to glow, as everybody watched pineco evolve into Forretress, it also learned a new move called rock tomb.

Jared soon retuned Ursaring backed to its pokeball, then faced Clay.

Jared: not bad Clay, not bad at all.

Clay: thanks Jared.

Jared: you may be good Clay, but there's no way your beating my next pokemon. go Marshtomp! (as he threw his pokeball and out came Marshtomp.)

Clay: forretress use rapid spin, then follow it up with rock tomb!

Jared: Marshtomp dodge it, then use ice punch, then follow it up with tackle!

forretress hit marshtomp with rapid spin which took some damage, but marshtomp dodged rock tomb and hit forretress with tackle but missed its ice punch on forretress.

Jared: alright marshtomp use ice punch on forretress one more time!

Clay: dodge it forretress, then use bugbite!

Forretress tried to hit marshtomp with bug bite, but it missed. Marshtomp came back with a powerful ice punch, causing forretress to get K.O.

Clay: forretress no!

Erwin: forretress can no longer battle, Marshtomp wins, the victory goes to Jared.

Clay and Jared both returned there pokemon too there pokeballs. Jared walked soon walked up to Clay.

Jared: that was a good battle Clay.

Clay: I know, but I lost. (who felt a little down after the loss.)

Jared: cheer up Clay, we can't win all the time.

Clay: well thats true.

Erwin, Lyra, Buizel, and Logan walked over to where Clay and Jared were at.

Lyra: tough loss Clay, but you will get him next time!

Erwin: it was still a good battle.

Buizel: buizel. (who agreed with Erwin.)

Logan: yes it was a good a battle, but Clay how are you going to do in the retco leauge, if you can not beat Jared!

Clay: Logan why do you got be a jerk!, I just need train hard and get better. (who was mad at Logan.)

Logan: true, but I'm not sure you will beat me if you battle me.

Clay: if your so tough Logan, how many pokemon have you caught?

Logan: I caught 63 pokemon.

Jared: that a lot.

Logan: it is, but look I don't have time to stick around, smell ya later guys!

Logan soon took off, back with Clay and the group.

Clay: that Logan, he acts like a jerk.

Jared: relax Clay he's gone now.

Lyra: so Jared, where your heading next?

Jared: I'm heading over to Gander town for my next badge.

Erwin: good luck on your gym battle.

Jared: thanks, and Clay you keep on training hard!

Clay: I will.

Jared soon took off. back with Clay and the group.

Lyra: we should head over to the pokemon center to get are pokemon healed.

Erwin: sounds good.

Clay: after that, will head west, to get to Gander town.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel soon took off to the pokemon center, Clay and the group got there pokemon healed, and soon left the pokemon center, 15 mins later they were now on Gander trail and heading west to Gander town.

End of chapter 17. so what do you think? I'm sorry to my fans that I have not not wrote a chapter in a while. also I promise Team lightning will be in chapter 18.


	20. On the road to Gander town

The Big Adventure

Jetpack52

Chapter 18: On the road to Gander town.

Somewhere in the forest at night. Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel were sitting in front of a campfire eatting dinner.

Erwin: how's the food guys?

Lyra: you did a good job Erwin, the hambuger was tasty.

Buizel: bui! (who smiled at Erwin, also thought the food was good.)

Clay: that was a good burger.

Erwin: when it comes to cooking, nobody beats me!

Lyra: by the Erwin, how long do you think it will be, before we get to Gander town?

Erwin pulled out the map out of his backpack.

Erwin: well according to the map, we should be in Gander town tomorrow.

Lyra: well thats good, we have been traveling for 9 hours since we left Orange city.

Clay: I'm glad I caught a absol earlier, I was suprised we found one here in the woods.

Erwin: me too, its pretty rare to find one around here.

Lyra noticed Clay was staring at the fire, Lyra knew something was wrong.

Lyra: Clay are you okay?

Clay: not really.

Erwin: Whats wrong?

Buizel walked up to where Clay was at and sat next to his trainer.

Clay: well I only caught 8 pokemon so far, while Logan has 63, and Jared has 44 pokemon.

Lyra: so that what's been bothering you.

Clay: no, not just that, but ever since I was a little kid, Jared and Logan have been better at me at almost everything we did.

Erwin: well you did have that battle with Jared, and you almost won.

Clay: almost is not good enough!, I want to beat Jared and Logan.

Lyra: it will be okay Clay, you will beat them someday.

Erwin: who knows, maybe you will beat them at the Retco leauge.

Clay: I hope so, and me Buizel, and my other pokemon will beat them, right Buizel?

Buizel: buizel! (who gave Clay a thumbs up.)

Lyra: well you need 3 more badges, then its off to the Retco leauge.

Clay: right.

Erwin: we should call it a night guys, its getting late.

Lyra: yeah I'm starting to get sleepy.

Clay: okay, Buizel can you put out the fire.

Buizel: bui! (Buizel sprayed some water on the fire to put it out.)

Clay: good job buddy.

Buizel: buizel! (just smiled at Clay.)

Erwin: come on guys, lets set up the tent and get some sleep.

Clay and Lyra: okay.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel soon got the tent set up, and got in to get some sleep. The next morning Clay and the group got up and and made some breafeast and took there pokemon out there pokeball's so they can eat too.

Not far from where Clay and the group were at, was Kelly, Spencer, and Mankey from team Lightning who were in the bushes watching Clay and the group.

Mankey: so whats the plan the this time.

Kelly: well first we will follow them after we leave, then we will ambush them and catch all of there pokemon.

Spencer: and how are we going to catch there pokemon?

Kelly: by using this net. (who showed the net to Spencer and Mankey.)

Spencer and Mankey were shocked.

Spencer: that net, you got to be kidding!

Mankey: thats your best idea, i rather go with the arm grabber machine then the net.

Kelly: well we would use the arm grabber if you guys did not break it!

Spencer: we did not break it, it got caught in the blast when chumps sent us flying.

Mankey: guys we better leave soon.

Kelly: why?

Mankey: because the chumps are getting ready to leave soon. (who was watching Clay and Lyra taking down the tent, while Erwin and Buizel were finishing up with the dishes.)

Kelly: okay, lets get ready.

Spencer: and don't forget about the plan.

Mankey: right.

back with Clay and the group.

Clay: well that takes care of the tent.

Lyra: yup.

Clay: hey Erwin, are you Buizel done cleaning the dishes?

Erwin: yeah were all done.

Buizel: bui!

Clay: great, lets get going guys.

Lyra: okay.

Erwin: Gander town here we come!

Clay and soon grabbed there bags and took off. 3 hours later on Gander trail, Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel were still walking in the forest, and noticed something did not feel right.

Lyra: it seems a little to quiet in the forest.

Erwin: not only that, but I have not seen to many pokemon since we left.

Clay: your right, something smells fishy here.

Buizel: buiz! (who agreed with Clay.)

just then Clay and the group heard some noise in the bushes.

Lyra: what was that? (who was freaking out a little bit.)

Erwin: maybe its a pokemon.

Clay: i don't know.

just then a net came out from the bushes and caught Buizel who was now trapped in the net.

Clay: oh no!

Lyra: what the heck is going on here!

hahaha!

soon Spencer, Kelly, and Mankey came out of the bushes and revealed themselves.

Kelly: from across the stars we come!

Spencer: to destroy all, who sees us and runs!

Kelly!

Spencer!

O-O Mankey here!

Kelly: Team Lightning shocking the world!

Spencer: so surrender now, or your in for a fight!

Erwin: not you clowns again!

Mankey: who you calling a clown!

Clay: give me back Buizel!

Spencer: nope, not gonna happen!

Buizel: Bui! (who trying to break free from the net, but had no luck.)

Kelly: if you want back Buizel, then you battle us!

Lyra: battle you!, your Poliwhirl and Heracross always lose to us, when ever you put them on the field.

Kelly: that maybe true, but we will not lose this time. go Croagunk! (who threw her pokeball and out came croagunk.)

Spencer: check this out, go Bronzor! (who threw his pokeball and out came bronzor.)

Mankey: try to beat these guys!

Clay and the group were shocked to see Team Lightning's new pokemon.

Lyra: whoa, now this going to be a tough battle.

Clay: your not getting away with this!, go Magby! (who threw his pokeball and out came Magby.)

Erwin: Elekid I choose you! (who threw his pokeball and out came Elekid.)

Spencer: alright Bronzor use tackle on magby!

Clay: magby use faint attack!

Kelly: croagunk use poison sting on elekid!

Erwin: elekid use swift!

all 4 pokemon took damage from the attacks, but were not giving up.

Spencer: alright bronzor use tackle followed by shadowball on magby!

Clay: magby use ember followed by brick break!

Kelly: croagunk use sucker punch!

Erwin: elekid use swift one more time!

Magby dodged bronzor's tackle, but got hit by the shadow ball, which took some damage. but magby hit bronzor with a powerful ember and brick break which caused bronzor to get knocked out.

Spencer: no, Bronzor!

Croagunk and Elekid both used swift and sucker punch, both pokemon took damage from the attacks, however. right after croakunk got hit by the swift, it quickly fell to the ground knocked out.

Kelly: croagunk no!

Kelly and Spencer returned both of there pokemon back to the pokeball's.

Lyra: give back Buizel!

Kelly: no way!

Clay: I had enough of this!, magby burn the net with your ember and free Buizel!

Magby burned the net with its ember, Buizel was now free, and ran back to Clay and jumped on him.

Clay: are you okay Buizel?

Buizel: buiz! (who gave Clay a big smile letting his trainer know he was fine.)

Spencer: thats not fair!

Mankey: your going to pay for that kid!

Clay: pay this!, magby use flamethrower on Team Lightning!

Magby burned Team Lightning which caused them to be on fire, and sent them running out of the forrest!

Mankey: not again! (who was mad)

Kelly: this is really going to mess up my hair!

Spencer: you may have won this round, but we will be back!

Team Lightning was soon out of the forrest after being burned by magby's flamethrower. back with Clay and the group.

Lyra: those guys never learn.

Erwin: I know, Elekid return. (Elekid was put back in its pokeball.)

Clay: I'm just glad there gone.

Buizel: bui. (who agreed with Clay.)

just then Clay started to see a glow on Magby, Magby evolved into Magmar.

Clay: oh wow this so cool! (who was happy to see his magby evolve in to Magmar.)

Lyra: now Magmar is stronger.

Clay: yup, Magmar return. (magmar was soon put back in its pokeball.)

Erwin: lets get going guys, were almost out of the forrest.

Clay and Lyra: okay.

Clay and the group soon began walking, after a 20 min walk, they found themselves out of the forrest and saw Gander town in the distance.

Lyra: there's Gander town.

Erwin: we finally made it.

Clay: I'm ready to get my next badge here.

Buizel: buizel!

End of chapter 18, so what do you think, and don't forget to send a review. chapter 19 coming soon.


	21. Hard as Steel!

The Big adventure

written by: Jetpack152

Chapter 19: Hard as Steel!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel had just arrived in Gander Town.

Clay: We finally made it.

Lyra: Erwin what is Gander Town known for?

Erwin: I don't know that much about the town. All I know it is known for the Clock tower, and the gym leader.

Lyra: It's not a very big town, but I can see the Clock Tower from here. (who saw the Tower from the was standing at.)

Erwin: It's seems like the Clock Tower is the tallest building in this town. (Erwin viewed the city and only saw some small homes, and some small buildings, besides the Tower.)

Clay: By the way Erwin, who is the gym leader in this town?

Erwin: The gym leader is named Jade, and I hear she uses steel pokemon.

Lyra: She sounds tough!

Erwin: Maybe.

Clay: I don't how care how tough she is, I'm getting my 6th badge, right Buizel?

Buizel: bui! (who was feeling confident.)

Lyra: where is the pokemon center?

Erwin pulled out his map.

Erwin: The pokemon center is only a couple blocks away.

Lyra: lets go!

Clay and Erwin: okay.

Clay and the group headed off to the pokemon center. Somewhere in Gander town in a dark building. Kelly and Mankey from Team Lightning were inside along with their boss Walter.

Walter: where is Spencer?

Mankey: He went out to go get some lunch for us.

Walter: good.

Kelly: What's going on Walter? (who was confused along with Mankey.)

Walter: I have some shocking news for both of you.

Kelly: What is it?

Mankey: this does not sound good.

Walter: no it's not good. I just found out a couple week ago from some of are top agents that Spencer is a rat and a spy on the inside of are team.

Mankey: He has been acting a little funny the past 2 days.

Kelly: is he with another team?

Walter: Yes he is, and he and his team are planning on blowing up a cruise ship to Jiffy Island.

Mankey: oh my gosh.

Kelly: What is the name of team he is on?

Walter: There called Team Torpedo. The leader of the group is named Myron who use to be with Team Rocket before they were all a caught by the cops.

Kelly: are they a big group.

Walter: nope, they only have 10 people that was formed 9 months ago.

Mankey: so what are we going to do?

Walter: you two will board the ship and meet with some of the members in are group.

Mankey: okay.

Walter: I'm also assigning you a new member to your group.

Kelly: what his name?

Walter: his name is Ralph, he will meeting you guys at the cruise ship at Stone port.

Mankey: what about Spencer?

Walter: For now were going to pretend nothing happened. When everyone is at the ship, will make are move and capture all of Team Torpedo.

Mankey: alright.

Kelly: undestand boss.

Just then Spencer opened the door and enter inside the building where Kelly and the others were at with a bag of burgers in his hands.

Spencer: what's the boss doing here?

Walter: I came here to see how everything is going with Team Lightning's plan.

Spencer: oh okay.

Walter: Let's all sit down and eat, and discuss are plans.

Kelly and group: okay!

Team Lightning was getting ready to eat. At the Pokemon center where Clay and the group were at. Clay just got pokemon healed, and nurse joy gave him his pokemon back.

Nurse Joy: Your pokemon are ready to go.

Clay: Thank you nurse Joy.

Erwin: are you ready for your gym battle Clay.

Clay: you bet.

Lyra: well lets go.

Clay and the group soon left the Pokemon center. After a 15 minute walk, they found themselves inside the gym. Where they were greeted by the gym leader Jade.

Jade had short blue hair, and black eyes who looked to be in her 20's. Jade also wore a grey tank top, with red sweat pants, with grey shoes. She was also short close to 5"5.

Jade: Welcome to the Gander Town gym, my name is Jade.

Clay: my name is Clay, and I challenge you to a gym battle.

Jade: alright I accept your challenge, please follow me to the battlefield.

Clay: okay.

Clay and the group followed Jade to the battlefield. At the battlefield, Clay and Jade were each standing on one side of the battlefield with the referee standing was on sideline getting ready to call the battle. Lyra and Erwin were in the Bleachers getting ready to watch the battle.

Referee: Okay this will be a 4 on 4 pokemon match, only the challenger can switch pokemon at any time. There will be no time limit. Let the match begin!

Jade: Come on out Skaromy! (who threw who pokeball.)

Skarmory: skar!

Clay: Buizel your up! (who was standing next to Clay.)

Buizel: bui!

Buizel got on to the field.

Jade: Skarmory use peck on Buizel!

Clay: Buizel use sonic boom!

Both Skarmory and Buizel both hit each other with there attacks, that did some damage to both of them.

Clay: alright Buizel use water gun!

Jade: Skarmory use steel wing!

Skarmory dodged Buizel's water gun, and hit with a powerful steel wing that did a lot of damage.

Jade: alright lets finish this with another steel wing!

Clay: dodge it, use sonic boom followed by aqua jet!

Buizel dodged Skarmory's attack, and hit him with a sonic boom, followed by aqua jet which knocked out skarmory.

Referee: Skarmory can no longer battle, buizel wins.

Clay: good job Buizel!

Jade: skarmory return. (got put back in its pokeball.)

Jade pulled out another pokeball.

Jade: Aggron I choose you! (threw her pokeball on the battlefield and out came Aggron.)

Agrron: aggron!

Clay: Buizel use quick attack!

Jade: Aggron use metal claw!

Buizel hit Aggron with it's attack that only little damage, but Aggron hit Buizel with a strong metal claw which knocked Buizel out.

Referee: Buizel is unable to battle, Aggron wins.

Clay ran over to where Buizel was at.

Clay: you okay buddy?

Buizel: bui. (letting his trainer know he was okay.)

Clay: you take a nice rest.

Clay picked up Buizel and walked towards the bleachers where Erwin and Lyra were at.

Clay: look after Buizel for me guys.

Erwin: you got it Clay.

Lyra: now go back out there and win.

Clay: right.

Clay walked back to the battlefield, and pulled out his next pokemon.

Clay: Turtwig I choose you. (who threw his pokeball.)

Turtwig: turtwig!

Jade: Aggron use headbutt!

Clay: dodge it, then use razor leaf!

Turtwig dodged Aggron's attack, and hit him with razor leaf which did some damage.

Jade: use Iron tail!

Clay: use energy ball!

Turtwig's attack missed, and Aggron hit Turtwig with a strong iron tail. Which did some damage.

Jade: lets wrap this up metal claw.

Clay: dodge it, use tackle followed by razor leaf!

Turtwig dodged the attack, and hit Aggron with tackle followed by razor leaf which knocked Aggron out.

Referee: Aggron can no longer battle, Turtwig wins.

Jade: good job Aggron. (got returned to it's pokeball)

Jade pulled out another pokeball.

Jade: go Steelix! (who threw her pokeball.)

Steelix: rarr!

Jade: Steelix use rock throw!

Clay: use energy ball!

Turtwig dodged Steelix's attack, but Turtwig's energy ball missed Steelix.

Clay: not again!

Jade: Steelix use rock throw once more, then use Ice fang!

Clay was about to call another attack, but it was too late as Turtwig got hit by both attacks knocking him out.

Referee: Turtwig can no longer battle, Steelix wins!

Clay: you take a nice long rest! (returning Turtwig to its pokeball.)

Clay pulled out another pokeball.

Clay: Magmar I choose you! (threw the pokeball on the field.)

Magmar: magmar!

Jade: use rock throw!

Clay: dodge it, then use fire punch!

Magmar dodged Steelix's attack, and hit him with a powerful fire punch which knocked out Steelix.

Referee: Steelix can longer battle, Magmar wins.

Jade: good job Steelix. (returning it to it's pokeball.)

Jade then faced Clay.

Jade: your good Clay.

Clay: thanks.

Jade: but your not beating my last pokemon. Scizor I choose you! ( threw her last pokeball out.)

Scizor: scizor!

Jade: scizor use brick break!

Clay: Magmar use flame thrower!

Scizor got hit by Magmar's flame thrower which did some damage, but Magmar got hit with a strong brick break which did some damage.

Clay: Magmar use fire punch!

Jade: dodge it, then use bullet punch, followed by x scissor.

Magmar missed it's attack. Scizor used both moves on magmar causing Magmar to get knocked out.

Referee: Magmar can longer battle, Scizor wins.

Clay: I thought I had the advantage there with Magmar. (who was shocked.)

Jade: bring out your last pokemon.

Clay pulled a pokeball, and threw it.

Clay: Absol I choose you!

Absol: absol! (which was a shiny absol that was white and red.)

Jade: Scizor use bullet punch!

Clay: dodge it, then use shadow ball!

Absol dodged the bullet punch and hit scizor with shadow ball which did some damage.

Jade: use metal claw!

Clay: use fire blast, then quick attack.

Absol took some damage from scizor's metal claw. Absol used a powerful fire blast on scizor followed by quick attack causing scizor to get knocked out.

Referee: Scizor can no longer battle, Absol wins, and the victory goes to Clay from Fargo Town.

Clay: alright!

At the Bleachers.

Erwin: alright Clay won!

Lyra: Clay had me worried there for a minute, but I'm so happy he won!

Buizel: bui! (who was happy to Clay win the battle.)

Erwin, Lyra, and Buizel soon walked over to where Clay was at.

Erwin: nice win Clay.

Lyra: that was a heck of battle.

Clay: it sure was.

Jade walked over to Clay and the others were at.

Jade: Clay I enjoyed our battle, you fought hard and you won. Here's your metal badge. (who handed Clay the badge.)

Clay: Sweet I got badge number 6!

Ewrin: where is the next gym from here.

Jade: It's on Jiffy Island. if you head south from here, you should hit Stone port where a ferry can take you to Jiffy Island.

Clay: I will get badge number 7 there.

Lyra: Let's get going guys.

Erwin: okay.

Clay: come on Buizel let's go.

Buizel: bui!

Clay and the group left the gym to headed to the pokemon center to get there pokemon healed. After they got their got pokemon healed. Clay and the group took off to Stoneport.

End of Chapter 19. Chapter 20 coming soon. Jetpack152: I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted up a chapter, but I'm back now and ready to finish the story.


	22. Battle on the ship!

Chapter 20: Battle on the ship!

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel had just arrived in Stone Port.

Lyra: Were finally here.

Erwin: It did not take us very long for us to get to Stone Port.

Lyra: Yeah, it was a 30 minute walk away from Gander Town.

Clay: we need to get are tickets to board the ship, to get too Jiffy Island.

Lyra: First we need to find the Seaport.

Erwin pulled out his map from backpack, to find out where the Seaport was at.

Erwin: according to the map. The Seaport is not very far from here.

Lyra: well let go.

Erwin: okay.

Clay: come on Buizel lets get going.

Buizel: bui!

Clay and the group soon took off to the Seaport. Somewhere Inside St. Jergen ship. 9 people were talking about a plan to take over the ship. 8 out of the 9 people were wearing a dark navy blue uniform that had a orange t on there shirts, along with black pants, dark navy blue hats and white shoes. The last person was wearing a white shirt that had a orange t on it, along with black pants and blue shoes. The guy was tall about 6"4 for height, he had short black hair, and blue eyes.

Myron: Is everybody ready to take over the ship.

Torpedo grunt: yes sir.

Myron: good.

Ted: what about Spencer sir?

Myron: when Spencer boards the ship, will then make our move and steal everybody's pokemon on the ship.

Ted: sounds good boss.

Myron: Team Torpedo will soon steal everybody's pokemon on this ship.

With Clay and the group. They got there tickets and boarded the St. Jergen.

Clay: Were finally here.

Erwin: yup.

Lyra: We should relax for now, until we reach Jiffy Island.

Clay and Erwin: sounds good to me!

Buizel: bui! (who agreed with Lyra.)

Not to far away from Clay and the group, Team Lightning spotted them and were deciding what to do.

Kelly: Looks like the chumps are here.

Mankey: will be stealing there pokemon soon.

Spencer: They won't know what hit them.

Kelly: will make are move in one hour.

Mankey: okay.

Spencer: ( Soon Team Torpedo will take over this ship and steal everbody's pokemon. Kelly and Mankey don't even know that I'm just a spy, and I will soon foil Team Lightning's plan. Spencer who was talking in his head.)

3 unknown people were watching Team Lightning very closely and keeping an eye on them.

The St. Jergen took off, and was now heading towards to Jiffy Island. One hour later, Clay and the group were at the pool somewhere on the ship relaxing.

Lyra: do you guys know long it will be, before we reach Jiffy Island.

Clay: I talked to one of the staff members on the ship earlier, and we should be there in 4 hours.

Lyra: okay.

Erwin: There is a lot people on the ship. (seeing a lot of people on the ship walking around or relaxing.)

Lyra: anybody know what Jiffy Island is known for?

Clay: I don't know, I never been on the Island before.

Erwin: I heard it's a tropical Island, other than having a gym on the Island. I don't know a whole lot.

Clay: who is the gym leader on Jiffy Island?

Erwin: I don't know, but I do know the gym leader uses ice pokemon.

Lyra: I aslo heard this gym leader is not very easy to beat.

Clay: Easy or not I'm going to get my 7th badge, right Buizel?

Buize: bui! (who agreed with Clay.)

Just then Team Torpedo appeared out of nowhere and were surrounding some of the passengers on board the ship. Clay and the group also noticed Spencer from Team Lightning was a team member of Team Torpedo. Spencer had the same outfit as the Torpedo members except for Myron. Clay and the group were in shock.

Lyra: I didn't know Spencer was a member of Team Torpedo.

Erwin: Same here.

Clay: This is not good at all.

Buizel: bui! (who agreed with Clay.)

Not far from the group, Kelly and Mankey saw what was going on the ship.

Kelly: Walter was right, Spencer is a spy and a traitor!

Mankey: We have to stop him, and the rest of Team Torpedo.

Just then a guy with flat blue hair, and hazel eyes. The guy was almost 6 feet high. The guy also wore a Team Lightning uniform like Kelly, that was grey that had a yellow L that looked like a lightning bolt, along with grey pants and yellow shoes. The guy was also with 2 team Lightning members that wore a all black uniform, that had the Lightning logo on the center of their uniform, and were wearing black hats. All 3 men approached Kelly and Mankey.

Ralph: are you two Kelly and Mankey?

Mankey: yes.

Kelly: yea, and just who are you?

Ralph: I'm Ralph, I'm your new partner.

Mankey: I almost forgot about this, Walter told us you were joining us.

Kelly: Well welome to the team.

Ralph: We need to go stop Team Torpedo.

Kelly and Mankey: okay lets do this!

Kelly, Ralph, Mankey, and the other 2 members ran towards where Team Torpedo were at. With Clay and the group, along with Team Torpedo. Clay and his friends were watching what Team Torpedo was getting ready to do next.

Myron: Alright everyone, Team Torpedo is here to steal all of your pokemon.

Spencer: So just hand over your pokemon nice and easy and nobody get hurts.

One of the Team Torpedo members approached a trainer, and demanded him to hand over all of his pokemon.

Torpedo Grunt: Give me your pokemon!

Guy: no way!

Torpedo Grunt: This is your final warning, give me your pokemon, or I will take them by force!

Guy: no!

Kelly: stop right there!

The trainer and the Torpedo grunt looked at where Kelly and the rest of Team Lightning were at.

Torpedo Grunt: why should I stop!?

Kelly: because you have to deal with me now!

Ralph: you and all of your Torpedo members are going down.

Myron and the rest of Team Torpedo walked over to where Team Lightning was at.

Myron: what do you think you are doing?!

Kelly: were here to stop you.

Ralph: all you guys are going nowhere!

Mankey: so give up!

Spencer: that's not happening!

Myron: Let's settle this with a battle.

Ralph: fine, our team vs your team.

Kelly: you guys are going down, and that goes double for you Spencer you traitor! (who was pointing at Spencer.)

Mankey: prepare for a beat down!

Team Lightning Grunts threw there pokeball's out, and out came 2 Golbats, while Kelly used her Poliwhirl, Ralph threw a pokeball, and out came a Pinsir. Team Torpedo grunts threw there pokeball's and out some Raticate's and Venonat's, Spencer used his Bronzor in this battle. Myron threw a pokeball out and came Nidoking. Team Lightning and Team Torpedo starting battling.

About 20 feet away from where Clay and the group were at. They were all shocked and worried what was going on.

Clay: oh my gosh, this is not good!

Erwin: I don't know, but we got do something!

Buizel: bui! (who agreed with Clay and Erwin.)

Lyra: I'm gonna go find security, so they can put a stop to this.

Clay: okay sounds good.

Erwin: be careful.

Lyra: I will.

Lyra soon took off and starting looking for some security guards on the ship. Back with Clay, Erwin, and Buizel.

Clay: I got to stop these guys, I'm going to use Pineco for this!

Erwin: are you crazy Clay?!, If we go out there and battle them. Will get destroyed by those guys.

Clay: I guess your right. So what should we do for now?

Erwin: For now will wait for Lyra to come back with some security guards.

Clay: okay.

15 minutes have passed since Team Lightning and Team Torpedo started battle. All of the grunt members pokemon got knocked out by each team, except for Kelly's Poliwhirl, Myron's Nidoking, Ralph's Pinsir, Spencer's Brozor, and Mankey.

Myron: alright Nidoking use Iron tail on Poliwhirl!

Kelly: Poliwhirl use bubblebeam on Nidoking!

Both Poliwhirl and Nidoking both hit each other with their attacks, and both took some damage.

Ralph: alright Pinsir use vicegrip on Bronzor!

Spencer: Brozor use confusion!

Both Bronzor and Pinsir used their attacks. Bronzor only took little damage, while Pinsir took some damage.

Myron: alright Nidoking finish Poliwhirl with thunder punch!

Kelly: dodge it Poliwhirl, then use watergun!

Poliwhirl dodged Nidoking's thunder punch, and hit him with a powerful wargun that knocked out Nidoking.

Myron: oh no!

Spencer: alright Bronzor finish Pinsir with rock tomb!

Ralph: dodge it Pinsir, then use brick break!

Pinsir dodged Bronzor's rock tomb, and hit Bronzor with a powerful brick break that knocked out Bronzor.

Spencer: Bronzor no!

Spencer and Myron returned both of their pokemon inside the pokeball's. Myron and Spencer then faced each other.

Spencer: what do we do now boss?

Myron: I don't know.

Where Clay and the group were at. Lyra came back along with 11 security guards.

Lyra: hey guys I'm back!

Clay: good to see you Lyra.

Erwin: I see you found the security guards!

Lyra: sure did!

With Kelly, Ralph, Mankey, along with the members of Team Lightning, and Team Torpedo. They spotted Clay and the group along with 11 security guards looking at them!

Kelly: oh no it's the chumps!

Ralph: I see they brought security too!

Mankey: we need to get off this ship now.

Ralph and Mankey: agreed!

Kelly, Ralph, and Mankey made a run for it, trying to get off the ship. Two of security guards chased after them, while the other guards tied up Myron, Spencer, along with Team Torpedo members along with the 2 team Lightning members.

Guard 1: hey get back here!

Guard 2: stop!

The 2 guards were chasing Kelly and the group, while Clay and the others watched them.

Clay: Buizel use your aqua jet on Team Lightning.

Buizel: bui!

Buizel hit Team Lightning with a powerful Aqua jet, which sent them flying into the sky.

Kelly, Ralph, and Mankey: looks like Team Lightning gets striked again!

Clay: good job Buizel!

Buizel: bui!

3 hours later, Clay and the group arrived at Jiffy Island. The cops showed up and took Myron, Spencer and the Torpedo and Lightning grunts to jail. On the docks next to the St. Jergen. Officer Jenny was talking to Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel.

Officer Jenny: thank you all for stopping Team Torpedo.

Clay: your welcome.

Officer Jenny: Thanks to you guys, Team Torpedo is no more.

Erwin: I'm glad we can help.

Lyra: I'm glad nobody got hurt on the ship.

Officer Jenny: I got to go, but thank you all for your help,

Officer Jenny soon left. With Clay and the group.

Erwin: We should find somewhere to stay for the night guys.

Lyra: It is getting dark out now.

Clay: Tomorrow I will get my 7th badge.

Buizel: bui! (who agreed with Clay.)

End of Chapter 20. Chapter 21 coming soon. Don't forget to send a review.


	23. Cold as Ice

Chapter 21: Cold as Ice!

It was morning on Jiffy Island. Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel just walked out of the motel they were staying in last night, and deciding where to to go next.

Clay: Time for me to get my 7th badge.

Erwin: Clay do you even know where the gym is at?

Clay: no.

Lyra: I think we should head to the pokemon center first, then ask Nurse Joy where the gym is.

Clay: good idea.

Erwin: lets go!

Clay and the group soon took off. After a 10 minute walk they found themselves inside the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy: welcome to the pokemon center, how can I help you today?

Clay, Lyra, Erwin: can you please heal are pokemon Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: I will be glad too. I just need your pokeball's.

Clay, Lyra, and Erwin handed there pokeball's along with Buizel. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy handed Clay, Lyra, and Erwin there pokeball's back to them.

Nurse Joy: your pokemon are all healed.

Erwin: thank you Nurse Joy.

Lyra: excuse me Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: yes.

Lyra: where is the Jiffy Island gym?

Nurse Joy: If you head west from here, you should reach Krystal's gym.

Lyra: I heard the gym leader uses Ice Pokemon, is that true?

Nurse Joy: yes.

Erwin: alright guys lets get going.

Lyra: okay.

Clay: I'm getting my badge today, are you ready Buizel?

Buizel: bui! (who was feeling confident.)

Clay and the group soon left the pokemon center, and were heading to the gym. On the way to the gym Clay found a everstone on the ground and decided to keep it. After a 15 minute walk, Clay and the group found themselves Inside the gym and were greeted by Krystal the gym leader. Krystal was about 5"4 feet high, she had short blonde hair, with grey eyes. Krystal wore a Teal shirt, with a white skirt with black shoes.

Krystal: welcome to the Jiffy Island gym, my name is Krystal.

Clay: my name is Clay and I challenge you for a gym badge.

Krystal: I accept your challenge, please follow me to the battle field.

Clay and the group followed Krystal to the battle field. In the battle field Clay and Krystal were on each side of the field, while Lyra and Erwin were sitting at the bleachers getting ready to watch Clay's battle. On the sidelines on the battle field, a referee was getting ready to start the match.

Referee: Alright this will be a 3 on 3 match, only the challenger can switch pokemon, there will be no time limit. Begin the match!

Clay: were going to win this, right Buizel?

Buizel: bui! (who gave Clay a thumbs up.)

Krystal: Swinub I choose you! (threw her pokeball and out Swinub.)

Swinub: swin!

Clay: Absol I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came his shiny Absol.)

Absol: absol!

Krystal: Swinub use mud bomb!

Clay: Absol use shadow ball!

Both pokemon took some damage from the attacks.

Krystal: use Icy wind on Absol!

Clay: use quick attack on Swinub!

Both Absol and Swinub dodged each others attacks.

Krystal: Swinub use Icy wind one more time!

Clay: Absol dodge it, then use quick attack, followed by fire blast!

Absol barely dodged Swinub's attack. Absol hit Swinub with quick attack, followed by a strong fire blast that knocked out Swinub.

Referee: Swinub is unable to battle, Absol wins.

Krystal: you did good Swinub. (as she returned Swinub back to it's pokeball.)

Krystal pulled out another pokeball.

Krystal: Sneasel I choose you! (threw her pokeball and out came Sneasel.)

Sneasel: Sneasel!

Clay: Absol use bite!

Krystal: Sneasel use Ice shard!

Absol hit Sneasel with bite which did some damage, but Sneasel hit Absol with a powerful Ice shard that knocked out Absol.

Referee: Absol can no longer battle, Sneasel wins!

Clay: good job buddy, you take a nice rest. (As he returned Absol to it's pokeball.)

Clay pulled out another pokeball.

Clay: Magmar I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came Magmar.)

Magmar: Magmar!

Krystal: Sneasel use fury swipes!

Clay: Magmar use rock smash!

Magmar only had little damage from the attack, while Sneasel took a lot of damage from rock smash.

Clay: alright Magmar finish this with flamethrower!

Krystal was about to call another attack, but it was too late as Sneasel took damage from Magmar's flamethrower which knocked it out.

Referee: Sneasel can longer battle, Magmar wins!

Krystal: good job buddy. (As she returned Sneasel to it's pokeball.)

Krystal pulled out another pokeball.

Krystal: Beartic I choose you! (threw her pokeball and out came Beartic.)

Beartic: rarr!

Clay: Magmar use rock smash!

Krystal: Beartic use slash!

Both pokemon took damage from each other's attacks.

Clay: alright Magmar finish this with fire punch!

Krystal: dodge it, then use power up punch!

Beartic dodged Magmar's attack and hit Magmar with a strong power up punch that knocked out Magmar.

Clay: Magmar no! (who was shocked.)

Referee: Magmar can longer battle, Beartic wins.

Clay: good job buddy, you take a nice rest. (As he returned Magmar back to it's pokeball.)

Clay then faced Buizel who was righ next to him.

Clay: lets do this Buizel!

Buizel: bui!

Buizel got on the battle field getting ready.

Clay: Buizel use aqua jet!

Krystal: Beartic use slash!

Buizel used aqua jet, it came really close to hitting Beartic, until Beartic used it's slash to hit Buizel knocking him to the ground which did some damage.

Clay: don't give up Buizel!

Krystal: alright Beartic use Icy wind!

Clay: Buizel dodge it, then use sonic boom!

Buizel dodged Beartic's attack, and hit Beartic with sonic boom that did some damage.

Krystal: alright Beartic use power up punch!

Clay: alright Buizel dodge it, then use quick attack, followed by sonic boom!

Buizel barely dodged Beartic's attack. Buizel hit Beartic with quick attack followed by sonic boom which did enough damage to knock out Beartic.

Referee: Beartic can longer battle, Buizel wins. The victory goes to Clay from Fargo Town!

Clay: alright!

Buizel ran up to Clay and gave him a high five.

Clay: you were great Buizel!

Buizel: bui! (who smiled at Clay.)

Erwin, and Lyra walked to where Clay was at.

Erwin: that was a awsome battle.

Lyra: you did great Clay!

Clay: thanks guys.

Krystal returned Beartic back to it's pokeball. Then walked over to where to Clay and his friends were at.

Krystal: Clay you did great, here's your frost badge. ( Handed Clay the frost badge.)

Clay: sweet now I got badge number 7!

Lyra: now you need 1 more badge, then you can compete in the Retco league.

Clay: excuse me Krystal, do you know where the next gym is?

Krystal: The next gym is in Greenwood City. If you head west from Gander Town, you should hit Bellow Forest, after you make it through the forest, you will be in Greenwood City.

Clay: alright thanks.

Erwin: will need to board a ferry to get back to Gander Town.

Lyra: okay lets go.

Clay and the group soon left gym. Shortly after they left the gym. Team Lightning was standing about 30 in front of Clay and his friends.

Clay: oh great, what do you guys want now! (who was not thrilled to see them.)

Ralph: we want that Buizel!

Kelly: so hand it over!

Mankey: or else will fight you for it!

Clay: If you want a fight, you got one!

Buizel: bui! (who was not happy to see Team Lightning as well.)

Clay was about to pull a pokeball, until Lyra and Erwin got right in front of Clay.

Clay: what are you guys doing? (who was suprised.)

Lyra: will take care of Team Lightning.

Erwin: and besides most of your pokemon are worn out from the gym battle.

Lyra and Erwin then faced Team Lightning.

Erwin: your not getting Buizel!

Kelly: Then I guess will have to settle this with a battle. Poiliwhirl I choose you! (threw her pokeball and out came Poliwhirl.)

Poilwhirl: poli!

Lyra: Houndour I choose you! (threw her pokeball and out came Houndour.)

Houndour: rarr!

Erwin: Elekid I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came Elekid.)

Elekid: eli!

Ralph: Pinsir come on out! (threw his pokeball, and out came Pinsir.)

Pinsir: pinsir!

Kelly: poliwhirl use bubblebeam on Elekid!

Erwin: Elekid use swift on Poliwhirl!

Both pokemon took some damage from each others attack.

Ralph: Pinsir use vicegrip on Houndour!

Lyra: Houndour use bite on Pinsir!

Both pokemon took some damage from the attacks.

Kelly: Poilwhirl use watergun on Elekid!

Erwin: Elekid use thunder punch!

Poliwhirl hit Elekid with watergun that did some damage, but Elekid came back with a strong thunder punch that knocked out Poliwhirl.

Kelly: oh no Poliwhirl!

Kelly soon returned Poliwhirl back to it's pokeball.

Ralph: alright Pinsir use brick break!

Lyra: Houndour use flamethrower!

Pinsir hit Houndour with strong brick break that did a lot of damage, but Houndour came back with a strong flamethrower that knocked out Pinsir.

Ralph: no Pinsir!

Ralph soon returned Pinsir back to it's pokeball.

Mankey: looks like it's up to me, prepare for my fury swipes! (who came running towards Houndour.)

Lyra: Houndour use flamethrower once more!

Houndour hit Mankey with a strong flamethrower that did a lot of damage, the flamethrower also hit Kelly and Ralph.

Kelly: I'm on fire!

Mankey: lets get out of here!

Ralph: you chumps may have won this round, but will be back!

Team Lightning went running off in some direction. Lyra and Erwin returned there pokemon back to their pokeball's.

Clay: you guys did great, and thanks you.

Buizel: bui! (who also thanked Lyra and Erwin.)

Erwin: anytime Clay, we got your back.

Lyra: we should head over to the pokemon center first, then board a ship back to Stone Port.

Clay: okay.

Clay and the group soon took off to the pokemon center to get their pokemon healed. After they got their pokemon healed, they soon boarded a ship off Jiffy Island, and now were heading back to Stone Port.

End of Chapter 21. Chapter 22 coming soon. Don't forget to send a review.


	24. Buizel's choice

Chapter 22: Buizel's choice

After arriving in Stone Port, Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel went back to Gander Town. On the way to Gander Town, Clay caught a Grimer, Baltoy, and a Vulpix. In Gander Town Clay and the group were sitting on a bench.

Lyra: It's amazing Clay that you caught 3 pokemon earlier.

Clay: I know right, I had the help of Pineco, Absol, and Buizel.

Erwin: I was suprised to see a Grimer on are way here to Gander Town.

Clay: me too, but Buizel was a big help catching that pokemon, right buddy.

Buizel: bui!

Lyra: So we have to go through Bellow forest to get Greenwood City, right?

Erwin: yeah, so we have to go west from here.

Clay: Let's head to the pokemon center first.

Lyra: okay.

Clay and the group went to the pokemon to get there pokemon center. Inside the pokemon center, Clay and the group just got there pokemon healed.

Erwin: looks like were ready to go.

Lyra: you ready Clay?

Clay: hold up guys, I want to speak to Professor Sketchit.

Lyra: about what.

Clay: I want to transfer some of my pokemon, for some of the ones I caught earlier today.

Erwin: oh okay.

Clay walked over to where one of the video phones were at and called Professor Sketchit. After a couple rings, the professor picked up.

Sketchit: hi clay, how are you doing today.

Clay: I'm doing good professor.

Sketchit: so what do you need Clay.

Clay: I want you send Grimer and Vulpix over here professor.

Sketchit: I would like too, but you already have 6 pokemon on you. So you need to send 2 of your pokemon to me if you want Grimer and Vulpix.

Clay: oh ok, I will send Magmar and Absol back to you.

Sketchit: sounds good.

Clay put Magmar and Absol's pokeball's into the machine and got transfered to Professor Sketchit's lab. Shortly afterwards, Clay got Vulpix and Grimer's pokeball's.

Clay: I got Grimer and Vulpix safe and sound here professor.

Sketchit: good, Absol and Magmar made it here just fine.

Clay: that's good.

Sketchit: by the way Clay, how is Buizel doing.

Clay: he's doing good.

Buizel came over to where Clay was at, and greeted Professor Sketchit on the video phone.

Buizel: bui! (who waved at the Professor.)

Sketchit: I see Buizel is doing well.

Clay: he sure is.

Sketchit: I got to go Clay, it was good seeing you.

Clay: alright Professor take care.

Clay got off the video phone, and headed back over to where Lyra and Erwin were at.

Lyra: how did everything go.

Clay: It went good.

Erwin: so which pokemon do you have with you now.

Clay: I have Buizel, Pineco, Swellow, Turtwig, Grimer, and Vulpix.

Erwin: okay.

Clay: by the way guys, do you know who the gym leader is in Greenwood City, and what types of pokemon he or she uses.

Lyra: The gym leader is Brent, and he uses grass pokemon.

Erwin: I also heard he's really tough to beat.

Clay: I'm going to get 8th badge from him, after that I can enter the Retco league.

Erwin: alright well lets get going.

Clay: okay.

Clay and the group left the pokemon center. They stopped by the poke mart to get some supplies. After that they left, and were heading towards Bellow forest. 3 hours later in Bellow forest. Clay and friends were wandering around the forest.

Lyra: This forest is really big.

Erwin: It is. (looking at some of the trees, plants that were surrounding them in the forest.

Clay: we could get lost here, if were not careful.

Buizel: bui. (who agreed with Clay.)

Lyra: Erwin, how much further til were out of the forest.

Erwin pulled out his map, and looked it over.

Erwin: we should be out of here in 3 hours.

Lyra: 3 hours?!, it feels like we been walking in this forest forever.

Erwin: well Bellow forest is pretty big.

Clay: I did not think we would be walking around the forest this long.

Erwin: It's been a long day. we should keep going guys.

Lyra: okay.

Clay and the group kept walking in the forest, until they spotted a trainer using his Jolteon trying to catch a Scizor. The trainer was almost 6 feet tall, he had dark blue long hair, with grey eyes. The trainer also wore a silver long sleeve shirt with light blue pants, and yellow shoes.

Neil: Alright Jolteon use thunder bolt on Scizor!

Neil's Jolteon missed it's attack on Scizor.

Neil: don't miss again!, now use thunder bolt once more!

Jolteon hit Scizor with thunder bolt that did some damage. Neil pulled out a pokeball, and threw at it Scizor.

Neil: pokeball go!

The ball kept shaking and shaking, until it made a loud click noise. Neil walked over to Scizor's pokeball and picked it up.

Neil: Looks like this Scizor will be strong pokemon to my team.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and Buizel walked over to where Neil was at.

Clay: don't you think you were a little hard on your Jolteon.

Neil: I always train my pokemon to be tough if were going to be strong.

Clay: yeah well, I think you were being a little too tough on your pokemon!

Neil: and just who are you?

Clay: my name is Clay, and I'm going to be a pokemon master someday.

Lyra: Im Lyra.

Erwin: and I'm Erwin.

Neil: is that so, then how many gym badges you have?

Clay: I only have 7.

Neil: you only have 7, your behind. I got my 8th badge a couple days ago. I guess your not that great of trainer!

Clay: excuse me, I'm on my way to get my 8th badge! (who was now upset at Neil.)

Neil: oh I see. I'm Neil and I plan on being a pokemon champion one day.

Clay: I see.

Neil looked at Clay's Buizel who was standing to Clay.

Neil: why have you not evolved your Buizel, it looks pretty weak at the evolution stage as it's at now.

Clay: excuse my Buizel is not weak! (who was even more mad at Neil.)

Buizel: bui! (who was angry at Neil said about him.)

Neil: If it was a Floatzel, It would be strong!

Clay: that's it lets settle this with a battle.

Neil: alright I accept your challenge, will both use 3 pokemon.

Clay: fine.

Clay and Neil were getting to ready battle, Erwin was getting to referee the match, while Lyra moved to a safe area away from where Clay and Neil were going to have there battle.

Erwin: alright this will be a 3 on 3 pokemon match, there will be no time limit. beging the match!

Clay: Pineco I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came Pineco.)

Pineco: Pineco!

Neil: Jolteon I choose you! (who already out it's pokeball, and walked over to the battle field.

Jolteon: jolt!

Clay: Pineco use bugbite on Jolteon!

Neil: Jolteon use quick attack!

Both pokemon took damage from the attacks.

Clay: Pineco use rock tomb!

Neil: use tackle!

Both pokemon took damage from the attacks, but were still in it.

Clay: Pineco use rapid spin!

Neil: Jolteon dodge it, then use discharge!

Jolteon dodged Pineco's attack, and hit Pineco with strong discharge that knocked it out.

Erwin: Pineco can no longer battle, Jolteon wins!

Clay: good job Pineco. (returning it back to it's pokeball.)

Clay pulled out another pokeball.

Clay: Grimer I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came Grimer.)  
Grimer: Grimer! (turned around and was happy to see Clay and was running to where Clay was at.)

Clay: Grimer what are you doing?

Grimer knocked Clay down to the floor, happy to see Clay.

Grimer: grimer grimer! (who was very happy to see Clay who was on top of him.)

Clay: I'm happy to see you Grimer, but it's time to battle now.

Grimer: grimer!

Grimer got off Clay and faced Jolteon getting ready to battle, Clay got back on his feet after being knocked down by Grimer.

Neil: Jolteon use discharge!

Clay: dodge it Grimer, then use pound followed by sludge bomb!

Grimer dodged Jolteon's attack, and hit Jolteon wit sludge bomb and pound that knocked it out.

Erwin: Jolteon can no longer battle, Grimer wins!

Neil: Jolteon return. (returning it back to it's pokeball.)

Neil pulled out another pokeball.

Neil: Sudowoodo I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came Sudowoodo.)

Sudowoodo: sudo!

Neil: alright sudo use slam on Grimer!

Clay: Grimer use Shadow ball!

Both pokemon took damage from each other's attack.

Clay: Grimer use pound.

Neil: sudo use earthquake!

Grimer hit Sudowoodo with pound that did some damage. Sudowoodo used a powerful earthquake that knocked Grimer out.

Erwin: Grimer can no longer battle, Sudowoodo wins!

Clay: good job Grimer. (who returned it back to it's pokeball.)

Clay then faced Buizel.

Clay: you ready buddy.

Buizel: bui!

Buizel got on the battlefield.

Neil: Sudo use low kick!

Clay: Buizel dodge it, use surf!

Buizel dodged Sudowood's attack, and hit Sudowoodo with a strong surf that knocked it out.

Erwin: Sudowoodo can no longer battle, Buizel wins!

Just then Buziel started glowing.

Clay: looks like Buizel is going to evolve.

Buizel glowed for only a few more seconds, then it stopped glowing.

Clay: huh, I thought Buizel was going to evolve. (who was confused.)

Neil: Sudowoodo return! (returned back to it's pokeball.)

Neil pulled out another pokeball.

Neil: Grovyle I choose you! (threw his pokeball and out came Grovyle.)

Grovyle: gro!

Clay: Buizel use razor wind!

Neil: Grovyle use quick attack!

Both pokemon took some damage from the attacks.

Clay: alright Buizel use quick attack!

Neil: Grovyle use leaf blade, then use x scissor!

Buizel hit Grovyle with quick attack that did some damage. Buizel jumped to try and avoid Grovyle's attack's, but Grovyle hit Buizel with x scissor followed by a powerful leaf blade that knocked Buizel out.

Erwin: Buizel can no longer battle, Grovyle wins. The victory goes to Neil!

Neil: return Grovyle. (returning it back to it's pokeball.)

Clay walked over to where Buizel was at.

Clay: you okay Buizel.

Buizel: bui..(letting his trainer he was okay.)

Neil: If your Buizel had evolved into Floatzel, It would of been strong. But your Buizel is weak and nothing but a loser!

Clay: Buizel is no loser!

Neil: I think it is.

Lyra: why don't you get of here! (who was now mad.)

Buizel: bui! (was mad at Neil for calling it a loser.)

Neil: I'm getting out here.

Neil soon left the group, Buizel watched Neil walking away from the group. Buizel was upset after hearing Neil calling him weak.

Erwin: that guy was a jerk!

Clay: he was, I think I will be seeing again at the Retco League.

Lyra: we should set up camp for the night, the sun is starting to go down.

Clay: okay will set up camp soon.

Erwin: after we get everything set up, I will cook us some dinner and for the pokemon.

Lyra: sounds good Erwin.

Later on that night. Clay and Lyra were sitting on some logs in front of the camp fire they set up earlier, while Erwin was cooking dinner. Clay, Lyra, and Erwin's pokemon were out of there pokeball's eating there dinner that Erwin gave to them to eat.

Erwin: alright dinner is now done.

Lyra: what's for dinner tonight.

Erwin: Grilled chicken, and some mash potatoes.

Clay: sounds good.

Erwin walked over to where Clay and Lyra were at and handed them a each a plate, and all 3 of them started eating. 15 minutes later Clay, Lyra, and Erwin just finished eating.

Lyra: that was good Erwin.

Erwin: yes it was, I always do my best when it comes to cooking.

Lyra: what do you think Clay.

Clay did not say anything, he just kept looking at the camp fire.

Erwin: Clay are you okay.

Lyra: what's wrong.

Clay: It's what Neil said about my Buizel earlier. If Buizel evolved into Floatzel, it would be a lot stronger.

Erwin: when the battle was going on between you and Neil earlier. Buizel started to glow for a short time, but then stopped.

Clay: I don't know why Buizel did that, and yet we still lost to Neil.

Lyra: don't get so hard on your self Clay.

Clay got up and walked over to where Buizel and the other pokemon were at.

Clay: Buizel do you want to evolve?

Buizel: bui! (shook his head, with a disapproved look on his face.)

Clay: you will be stronger you evolve!

Buizel: bui bui! (who was now angry at Clay.)

Clay: don't get mad at me!

Buizel sprayed water on Clay and ran off somewhere in the woods. Erwin and Lyra walked over to where Clay was at.

Erwin: what happened Clay.

Clay: I asked Buizel if he wanted to evolve, but he refused and sprayed me with water and ran off into the woods.

Lyra: I think know what the problem is.

Clay: and what would that be.

Lyra: I don't think Buizel wants to evolve. You wanted Buizel to evolve, while Buizel did not want to.

Erwin: that would explain why Buizel was angry with you Clay.

Clay: oh I see now, but if Buizel starts glowing again, it might be evolve.

Lyra: say Clay didn't you find a everstone when we were on Jiffy Island.

Clay: yeah I did, but what about it.

Lyra: If you give that everstone to Buizel, it will stop it from evolving.

Clay: that's a good idea.

Erwin: we better go look for Buizel now.

Clay: okay.

Clay, Lyra, Erwin, and along with all of their pokemon went into the forest and started looking for Buizel. 20 minutes later, Clay and his friends found Buizel sitting on a log.

Clay: hey guys let me talk to Buizel.

Lyra: okay.

Clay walked over to where to Buizel was at.

Clay: hey Buizel can we talk.

Buizel: bui! (who turned his head the other way, still upset.)

Clay: Buizel I'm sorry about earlier. I do want you to get stronger, and I should of never forced you into evolving, will you please forgive me.

Buizel turned his head the other way and faced Clay.

Buizel: bui. (who was no longer upset, and just smiled at Clay.)

Clay: oh thank you Buizel. I also have something for you.

Clay gave Buizel the everstone.

Buizel: bui. (what was wondering what Clay had given him.)

Clay: Buizel that is a everstone, It will stop you from evolving. and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings earlier.

Buizel: bui! (Buizel just smiled at Clay, and gave his trainer a hug.)

Erwin, Lyra, and along with all of their pokemon walked over to where Clay and Buizel were at.

Lyra: It's good to see you and Buizel are good again.

Clay: yup, me and Buizel will get stronger and understand each other better.

Buizel: bui.

Erwin: well that's good.

Lyra: we better head back to camp to guys.

Erwin: okay.

Clay, Lyra, and Erwin returned all of there pokemon to their pokemon, except for Buizel. Soon afterwards they were back in camp, and went inside the tent to get some sleep. The next morning, Clay and his friends had breakfast and then took the tent down after they were done eatting, and soon took off.

3 hours later, Clay and the group just got out of Bellow forest and were standing on a hill. Clay and his friends saw Greenwood City in the distance.

Erwin: there's Greenwood City.

Lyra: we finally made it.

Clay: I'm going to 8th badge, and were going to win it, right Buizel.

Buizel: bui! (gave Clay a thumbs up.)

Erwin: well lets go.

Clay and the group began walking towards Greenwood City.

End of Chapter 22. Chapter 23 coming soon.


End file.
